Uzumaki Legacy, Naruto clan
by maverick9871
Summary: What if Pein decided to believe in family more then he did about bringing peace to the world. See how this view will change the life of Naruto and the rest of the world. Stronger smarter Naruto, harem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or anything

Pein, leader of Ame, and the figure head leader of Akatasuki was meditating when a figured walked into the room wearing a spiral mask and said "Zetsu has returned from his fact finding mission. Assemble the others so he may update everyone on the Jinchuuriki."

Pein nods and Konan walked over to him and said "Are you ready Nagato."

Pein closed his eyes and said "Konan...if you had a choice to make between me and Akatasuki, which would you chose."

Konan looked at Pein and said "I am with you, always Nagato."

Pein nods and said "Good, lets go." as they both used the projection jutsu to appear in a cave with the other members of Akatasuki.

As the last members appeared Deidra said "Why are we here again."

Pein said "Zetsu is here to update everyone on thier targets. Zetsu proceed."

Zetsu said "The Ichibi is still as the last time I reported. **The Nibi and Hachibi are both in Kumo training together but thier exact location is unknown**. Sanbi Jinchuuriki has died and the Sanbi has esaped into the sea and it's current location is unknown. **The Yonbi and Gobi are both in Iwa living living as hermits while reporting to the Tsuchikage every 6 months**. Where they stay usually is still unknown. **The Rokubi is still in the land of Water. The Nanabi status is unknown**. I have already informed you of the Hachibi so that leaves the Kyuubi."

Pein eyes narrowed slightly as Zetsu said **"The Kyuubi has failed graduating early a second time."**

Pein said "There are still to many unknowns to begin moving right now. Zetsu, continue tracking the Jinchuuriki starting with those in Iwa, the rest of you continue your fund gathering missions. Dismissed."

After the jutsu ended Konan and Pein were back in thier hide out in Ame and Nagato said "Konan...please put up a privacy jutsu."

Konan blinked and looked at Nagato a moment before putting one up and said "What's wrong."

Pein looked at her and said "Konan...remember earlier when I asked you if you had a choice between me and Akatasuki...the reason is...I have to betray Akatasuki."

Konans eyes widen and said in an unsure voice "What do you mean."

Pein said "My mother...my mother was Umi Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool village before it was destroyed by Iwa nins...Umi Uzumaki was the elder sister of Kushina Uzumaki...mother of Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Konan gasped and said "He's your cousin." in a soft voice.

Pein said "Yes...I had sent preta path back to where my home was and began to look around and discovered a chest my mother had hid under one of the boards in the bedroom. If preta path had not stepped through the board on accident then I would not have discovered it. I found letters between mother and Kushina...Kushina was Kyuubi 2nd Jinchuuriki...after I learned the truth about Kyuubi and the history of it's Jinchuuriki I learned the truth...Madara doesn't care about us. He only wants revenge against Konoha...and the Uzumaki clan...as far as I know Naruto is the only family I have left...I can't let him die."

Konan said "What is it you plan to do Nagato."

Pein said "I plan to stall Akatasuki movement to get him while also secretly helping him to get strong enough to defeat the others...I need you to deliver this to Konoha to Naruto himself." as he pulled out a scroll from his cloak.

Konan said "What is it."

Pein said "Everything he will need to become strong enough to face what is to come to survive."

Konan nods and said "I'll leave immediately."

Pein said "Konan...thank you."

Konan who had started toward the door said "I would do anything for you Nagato. I'll return quickly." as she burst into a shower of paper and disappeared.

1 week later Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he walked into his apartment and reached for a the light switch after closing the door when a hand covered his mouth and he felt a kunai at his neck and a female voice said "Are you Naruto Uzumaki, shake your head yes or no."

Naruto who was scared shook his head yes and the female said "Sorry for attacking you. I had to make sure that you were who I was searching for. I have something for you that I was asked to deliver to you. There is a scroll on your table I have left for you. When you wake up read it." before he felt a pressure in his neck and fell to the ground as a piece of paper folded like a senbon needle floated out of his neck.

The next morning when Naruto awoke he found himself in his bed and he blinked and thought "_What the hell...what happened."_ as he looked around and thought "_I guess it was a dream."_ as he got out of bed and left his bedroom to head to the bathroom when he froze as he saw his table had been cleaned off and there was a scroll by itself on his table and Naruto thought "_Maybe it wasn't a dream."_

Naruto walked over and picked up the scroll and opened and began to read

**Hello Naruto Uzumaki,**

**I would like to tell you who I am but I can't give you my name because you are in extreme danger and finding out my name will put you in even more danger. I can tell you this though, I am your cousin. My mother was the elder sister to your mother Kushina Uzumaki.**

Naruto eyes widen and thought "_My mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki and I have a cousin."_

**Now I never actually met your mother and only actually know her about her from letters she wrote to my mother when they were younger...I would have asked my mother about her...but my mother and father were murdered by Konoha ninja right in front of me during the 2nd great war.**

Naruto eyes widen again and he frowned and thought "_Why did they murder them."_

**Your probably wondering why they killed them, it is because the strong prey on the weak. The world is consumed by the desire for revenge, greed, and power. People can not understand each other until they understand pain. Only through pain can the world truly come to understand peace.**

**Now your are most likely confused by this because you do not understand true pain yet...that is until I tell you everything including what the people of Konoha have hidden from you.**

Naruto thought "_What did he mean by that."_

**I will tell you what I believe is true from what I have been able to discover from my mothers letters as well as hiring some others to find out info for me.**

**Mito Uzumaki Senju, wife of the Shodaime Hokage was originally sent to Konoha as part of a political marriage between the land of Whirlpool, the original homeland of the Uzumaki clan and Konoha. The Uzumaki clan was known as the best seal masters in the world as well as having a bloodline that was called special chakra. Our bloodline makes it where our chakra is stronger then other peoples chakra. You have failed the Gennin exam twice from what I have discovered because you couldn't do the bunshin no jutu. The reason you couldn't was because your chakra is to strong for it right now because of your bloodline. The Sandaime Hokage knows this but has hidden this from you along with other things.**

**She was sent to Konoha but was then betrayed by Konoha who had forced her to use her clan sealing knowledge to seal the Kyuubi in herself making her a Jinchuuriki or a human sacrifice.**

Naruto eyes widen as he read this

**Now I can't be sure about her being forced to part...but I do know that she did have the Kyuubi sealed into her. I also know that your mother, Kushina Uzumaki was brought to Konoha and made the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi when she was a little girl because she was a prodigy in our clan. My mothers diary she had with the letters I read said she wonder what happened to her little sister after she disappeared. My mother did not know what happened to your mother so I believe that it was not the clans choice to send your mother to Konoha...I think she was kidnapped and forced to goto Konoha.**

Naruto thought "_No...it can't be."_

**I know you probably are thinking this can't be true and I could be wrong, I admit that, but I want to be honest with you so you can understand where I am coming from. I told you how Mito Uzumaki was sent as part of a political marriage to show they were allies...but it was not even 2 years after your mother disappeared from Whirlpool that Whirlpool was attacked by Iwa and Konoha never came to help them...the people of Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan were spread out into the world not knowing who lived and who died...if they were our ally as they were suppose to be...why didn't they help our people...why is it your mom was the only survivor of Whirlpool in Konoha.**

Naruto who was confused thought "_Why is that..."_

**Now I am going to tell you about why I don't trust Konoha...several years ago, after my parents were killed, my 2 best friends and I tried to bring peace to our country and we had agreed to meet with the leader of our country as well as a group of Konoha ninja who claimed they would help us to bring peace to our country...it was a trap...A Konoha ninja by the name of Danzo runs a secret army called ROOT. They dress like ANBU but have the Kanji for NE on white mask. They kidnapped one of my friends and used her as a hostage...the same one who brought you this scroll...My best friend was killed that day because of the ROOT and the man who was the leader of my country...after that day I found out that Danzo found out I was an Uzumaki and because of the number of his ROOT ninja I had to kill in order to save my other friends life he had his ROOT ninja begin hunting down and killing every Uzumaki he could. That is why I believe that you and me are the last 2 Uzumaki in the world and I only recently learned about you.**

Naruto fist were clenched in anger and thought "_Those BASTARDS."_

**Now I think I should explain to you how I found out about you and your mother...your not going to like it though and you may hate me and if you do I'm sorry.**

Naruto thought "_I can't hate you..."_

**After that day I had to kill those ROOT ninja and the ninja the leader of my country brought with him...I created an army and killed the leader of my country...I was then made the new leader of my country...Ame country.**

Naruto thought "_He's the leader of Ame...COOL."_

**Ame country was in bad shape. Because Ame is a small country the larger nations like the Fire nation and Konoha would use the smaller nations as their battle fields to wage war on each other and then once thier war was over they would go back to thier normal lives and leave us with the death, pain, and destruction...that is why when a man appeared and offered me a chance to help protect my country and it's people from becoming casualties of the larger nations battles when they got angry at each other again and went to war I was willing to do it to save my peoples lives...the man told me about Jinchuuriki and the demons they had sealed inside them.**

Naruto thought "_Like mom and that Mito lady."_

**He claimed that if we gathered all the Bijuu we could use them as a weapon to scare the other nations into leaving us alone when they fought thier wars...and I agreed...but that was before I found out about you...you see...in order for the plan to work I had to help create a group called Akatasuki...it is a group consisting of S-rank missing ninja...the other members of Akatasuki believe that I am the leader of Akatasuki...but I am not, the man who came to me and told me about the Bijuu is and he is stronger then me...Akatasuki job is to capture the Jinchuuriki of all 9 Bijuu and then we would seal the Bijuu away into a special statue the man I told you about has that can hold them...but in order to seal away the Bijuu, the Jinchuuriki will have the Bijuu extracted from thier bodies and they will die.**

Naruto eyes widen

**I didn't know about Mito or your mom then or about you...and I can't stop Akatasuki, the real leader will kill me and the woman who brought you this scroll...If I known about you and your mothers connection to the Kyuubi I never would have agreed and now it's to late...all I can do is stall them...your probably wondering why my note sounds so frantic...the reason is because I don't want you to get hurt or die...the only reason I found out about you or your mother is because you are the 3rd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.**

The scroll fell from Naruto hands as his mind went into shock.

After half an hour he slowly picked up the scroll and continued reading

**Naruto, there is so much I don't know. My anger over my parents death at the hands of Konoha ninja as well as my friends death at the hands of ROOT has caused me to make the biggest mistake of my life. The only thing I can do is give you time, help you get stronger and try to protect you...I am hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me...At the bottom of this scroll is a seal. You just have to put some chakra in the seal and a scroll will pop out of it. It contains a jutsu for you to learn. Once you learn the jutsu then there is another seal at the bottom of that scroll with another scroll in it. This process will repeat over and over. There are over 200 scrolls total and I want you to learn them as quickly as possible in the order I gave them to you because they will make you very strong quickly. I don't want you to just learn them, I want you to master them all. You must hurry and get strong as fast as possible. Once you unseal the scroll from the bottom of this scroll this scroll will destroy itself. If you see someone wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, run. Run as fast and as hard as you can to get away. That is what Akatasuki wear.**

**Forgive me my cousin...Live a long life and restore our clan. Find hapiness and hopefully peace...Don't tell anyone what you know about Akatasuki, ROOT, your status as a Jinchuuriki, your family, or me. If anyone ask where you got the scroll or the items sealed in it say a postal nin gave it to you. When Akatasuki spies find out that you have graduated from the ninja accademy I will place you in the bingo book to show you that I am proud of you and I will also put down who your mother was, our clan, our bloodline, and if I found out between now who he is or was I will also put down your father and I will make sure that you get a copy of it...Goodbye.**

Naruto let a tear fall and thought "_I forgive you Itoko(cousin)"_

Naruto then unsealed the scroll from the bottom of the scroll and a few moments later the first scroll burst into flames for a moment before it was destroyed.

Naruto smiled softly and thought "_I'll make you proud...all of you."_ as he opened the scroll and read

**Kagebunshin no jutsu.**

**The Kagebunshin no Jutsu is a Jounin level kenjutsu that was originally created by the Uzumaki clan to deal with thier bloodline. It divides the chakra of the user evenly between it and the original when the jutsu is used. It is a Kenjutsu because of the large chakra requirement that comes with making it. The chakra requirement could kill the user if they are not careful or over use it. This however is not true to the extent of others for the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan bloodline makes it where thier chakra is 10x more potent then anyone else's chakra. **

**Because of this instead of dividing the chakra evenly between the user and the Kagebunshin, an Uzumaki chakra is only divided a fraction of this...also a special note about the Kagebunshin no jutsu is that when it dispels all the knowledge the kagebunshin learned is transfered back to the original which explains why the Uzumaki clan would use them to work on thier chakra control and also seals so that they could learn to control thier bloodline better as well as learn the correct and incorrect ways to do seals without blowing themselves up. It is noted when first learning to use the Kagebunshin no jutsu an Uzumaki should get away from others in either the woods, or a training ground so that if they mess up others wouldn't be hurt as well as reduce the property damage. The seals for the Kagebunshin are..."**

Naruto smiled and thought "_That's cool. Well I guess I can begin to train."_

Just then his stomach growled and Naruto thought "_Well...maybe after getting some ramen."_

7 hours later Naruto was in the woods panting and thought "_One more time."_ as he put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."and 12 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto laughed and said "I got it." before passing out.

The next day when Naruto awoke he found himself still in the clearing he was at the day before and he blinked a moment before the memories of the previous day hit him and quickly got to his feet and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu."

20 Kagebunshin appeared and Naruto said "Yes, I did it."

He then reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out the scroll and unsealed the next scroll and read

**Congradulations on completing your first step in the right direction. Now as stated before the Kagebunshin no jutsu is a jutsu that allows you learn quicker but it does not make you physically stronger. That is why you should work on training your body while your kagebunshin work on training your mind and chakra. However there is a secret training method to the Kagebunshin that is speed training greatly. Since a Kagebunshin knows everything you know when it is created and also gets the memories of the other kagebunshin when they dispel. Now the secret training is every 5 minutes one kagebunshin dispels itself to give the original and the other kagebunshin it's knowledge so they don't make the same mistakes he did and can learn to do something quicker.**

**At the bottom of this scroll are 4 seals with the kanji 1, 2, 3, and 4 above them. Number 1 is a training schedule for physical training to help you improve your body, number 2 is 5 books to help you improve your mind, number 3 is a chakra control excercise called Tree walking and number 4 is the next scroll in the series but should not be opened until you have completed everything in the first 3 seals because the next series are built on knowledge gained from the current task.**

Naruto said "Well I guess we better see what we got." as he unsealed the 3 scrolls and opened the physical training and read

**At the bottom of this scroll are sealed a set of 5 lb arm and leg weights. You must wear them at all time unless you are taking a bath or sleeping. There is also a stone that is solid black with seals on it. The seal is a summoning seal and what you must do is bit your finger and put your blood on the seal and send chakra into the seal. Send chakra into it until the seal glows blue. Once it does then take off running as fast as you can. The seal is preset to summon you after 4 minutes. If you are able to run 5 miles away in 5 minutes then your speed will be at the right level to to proceed and the seal will not summon you. You will have to put your blood on the seal and send chakra into it each time you are summoned until it glows blue then take off running again.. **

**There are also a pair of gloves that have seals on them to teach proper handsigns. You are to make the 12 handsigns in the following order, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Inu, and Boar. If you mess up then your hands will get a small shock and will be numb until you are summoned back to the stone. If you can make all 12 handsigns correctly then the finger on one of the gloves will change from black to white. Each time you make all 12 in a row correctly another finger will turn white. If you mess up then all the fingers will be reset back to black. If you are summoned back to the stone then all the fingers will turn back black. If you can do all 12 handsigns 10 times in a row and not get summoned then your handseal speed is good enough to pass.**

**There is a metal rod with a small hook on one side and big hook on the other and a small punching bag and a huge puching bag in a seal at the bottom of this scroll. What you will do is hang the small bag up on the small hook and send chakra into the seal on it until it glows blue. Once you do then you start puching right then left then right then left. Keep punching switching hands. If you can punch the bag small bag 200 times total in 5 minutes then the bag will get heavier and go from weighing 5 lb to 10 lbs. If you don't make it then the bag will remain red. If you do then it will change color. There are 5 colors, red, blue, green, black, and white. The bag turns white then your punching speed is pass for this level. After 5 minutes you will have to send chakra into the seal again and start punching again in an attempt to get your punching speed up to level. The big punching bag goes on the big hook and is basically the same as the small bag but it starts out at 10lbs and goes up to 20 lbs with the same 5 colors.**

**What you should do is try to do the running first, then punching and then kicking and then take a 10 minute rest before starting over again. This way your physical training is balanced.**

Naruto thought "_Cool."_ as he unsealed the next scroll and read the titles

**Now I know your thinking books are boring but there is no such thing as useless knowledge. You never know when you could save the life of a friend or family by knowing the human body, you never know when knowing the different ways to use chakra could come in handy, you never know if your facing an enemy who uses water jutsu what element you can use to stop them, and you never know when the seal at the bottom of a scroll could be a trap and instead of a storage seal it is an exploding tag. You would never know if the plant you found in the forest could be ate or if it was a poison or medicine. With the knowledge from the books below you would know...but remember the secret training that was meantioned above. Now this works on books as well. Here is how you do it. **

**Have a kagebunshin read the first page. Then have it create a kagebunshin and have the 2nd kagebunshin read back the page from memory. If it misses one word then the original kagebunshin must start over and read the page again before creating a 2nd kagebunshin again who will read what it remembers. If it remembers every word on that page then fold the corner of that page slightly to show it is done and move to the next page and repeat the process until it runs out of chakra for the day. The next day have a kagebunshin start from page one and have it create a second kagebunshin who will read back what it remember from the day before until it gets to a page it doesn't know or messes up on and start the process over again from that page.**

**The human body for beginners**

**Chakra for beginners**

**Chakra elements for beginners**

**Seals for beginners**

**Plants and herbs for beginners.**

Naruto frowned and thought "_Alright, maybe books are useful and using that training method will help...lets see what the last scroll is."_

**Tree walking is one of the most common chakra control excercise in the world. It can be used on almost any solid surface. What you must do is send chakra to your feet and use it to stick to a tree. To much and you blow off, not enough and you won't stick.**

**You can never become to good for chakra control practice. The more chakra you have the longer you need to practice. The Uzumaki clan would have Kagebunshin practice this excercise every day. To pass this level you must be able to run up and down a tree 100 times each without stopping or without touching the ground. When you do you are ready for the next level.**

Naruto thought "_This won't take long."_


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later Naruto thought "_OK, that took longer then I thought it would...but I do feel stronger then ever and my chakra feels easier to control and I feel like I have even more chakra."_

Naruto then opened the next scroll and read

**Congradulations, you know are where a first year accademy student should be.**

Naruto smile slipped from his face and thought "_No way...was I really that bad."_

**Now for the next lesson. This is basically the next level of training built on the last level. You have 5 seals below with the next level of chakra control, physical conditioning, book knowledge, and the new field, reflex training and finally the next teir of training.**

Naruto thought "_Well lets see what we got."_

**The physical training is like the last level except instead of 5 minutes you have 4 minutes to do each, 10lb weights for your arms and leg, as well as 10 lb of body weight to go under your cloths.**

Naruto thought "_Well that won't be to hard. Lets check out chakra control."_

**By now you have notice your chakra control is better...but better is not the best. Chakra control is just as important as physical strength.**

**Chakra control will be divided into 4 even teams of kagebunshins**

**Team 1 will continue to do the tree walking excercise you learned in the last teir.**

**Team 2 will begin tree walking...but with thier hands and knees to crawl up the tree instead of thier feet.**

**Team 3 will begin the leaf floating excercise where they put a leaf on thier forehead and get it to float an inch above thier head, to much chakra and it will blow off, not enough it will either fall off or not move. Once you can do it on your head you will then begin to work on both hands.**

**Team 4 will begin the Water walking excercise. Water walking is like the other chakra control excercise, to much chakra and it will blow off, not enough and you will sink...however because water is not a solid but a liquid, it can move so start first on water that is not moving like a pond, then a stream, then a river.**

Naruto was wide eyed and thought "_Oh yeah, that is going to be so cool. Lets check out those books."_

**I hope you learned the importants of knowledge on the last teir. There is no such thing as bad knowledge. **

**The human body for novice**

**Chakra for novice**

**Chakra elements for novice**

**Seals for novice**

**Plants and herbs for novice**

**Stratagy for beginners**

**How to play chess for beginners**

**How to play reversi for beginners**

**How to play shogi for beginners**

**How to play go for beginners**

Naruto blinked and thought "_Wonder why he wants me to learn to play those games. Well lets see what reflexes are."_

**Reflex training is an important part of a ninja life. Reflexes will save you almost as much as physical strength and chakra.**

**Reflex training is also one of the simplest thing in the world to figure out but it is also one of the hardest to train to do. It's simple, you learn to dodge and block...sounds simple right...wrong.**

**Included below is 100 rubber balls with the color changing seal on them. What you will do is create 25 kagebunshin who will get 4 balls each. They will then circle you and channel chakra into the balls and throw it at you where you will have dodge as many as you can as well as trying to catch them. Each time you catch one then you put them in the bag provided. below that you will tie to your waist. If the ball hits the ground then then the ball will stay it's current color. If it hits you it will change color. If the ball reaches white that is consider 1 kill against you. After the kagebunshin run out of balls they will grab as many as they can that are free and reset around you again and start over until either all the balls kill you or you catch them all. What you have to do is dodge the balls and try to catch them in the air without being killed. **

**When you can dodge long enough to catch all 100 balls without being killed once as well as able to water walk for an hour, leaf float on both hands and your head, and do all physical excercise in 4 minutes then you will be ready for the next teir.**

Naruto thought "_Oh great. My cousin a sadist."_

That night when Naruto limped into his apartment thought "_I hate you cous."_

5 weeks later

Naruto was locking the door to his apartment to continue his training and thought "_Today is the day, all I have to do is dodge 3 more balls and I'll finish this level."_ before he turned and started down the stairs and when he got to the ground level a ANBU appeared in front of him and said "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage would like to see you. Please report to the Hokage office immediately."

Naruto frowned but nods and turned and began to walk toward the Hokage tower.

10 minutes later Naruto walked into the Sandaime's office and said "Hey jiji, what's up."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "Well I haven't seen or heard from you in over 2 months and I was worried about you after you failed the graduation test last time."

Naruto said "Yeah, I've been training, trying to get stronger so I can pass next time."

Hiruzen said "So you are planning to still continue at the accademy."

Naruto said "Yeah, why wouldn't I be." with a confused look on his face

Hiruzen said "Well since the accademy starts in a few weeks and I hadn't recieved your admittance form for this year."

Naruto said "What form. I haven't seen any form." as he looked confused.

Hiruzen frowned and said "I see...well I happen to have the admittance form here on my desk so if you want to sign it then I'll fill out the rest for you."

Naruto said "Sure." as he walked over and picked up the form and began to read it and Hiruzen said "What are you doing."

Naruto looked up and said "Huh, just reading what I'm about to sign. It's not smart to sign something unless your know for sure what it is after reading everything on it."

Hiruzen said "That is true, it's why my job is so hard sometimes because I have to read carefully every document that comes across my desk."

Naruto blinked and started to say something when he thought "_Wait, if I tell him about Kagebunshin then he will want to know how I know that. I could use that excuse of a postal ninja but I don't want you yet. "_ and said "Why don't you get someone to help you. I mean with all the paperwork I've seen you do over the years is looks like to much for one person to handle."

Hiruzen said "True, it is to much for someone to handle but sadly only the Ho..kage could..." as his eyes widen a moment before narrowing slightly and said "Anyways as I was saying the accademy starts next week on Monday."

Naruto said "OK, I'll be there...is that all Jiji."

Hiruzen said "Yes, that is all, good luck Naruto."

Naruto nods and left and Hiruzen thought "_You really did give me a great idea Naruto._"

Once Naruto left the office he went and got some Ichiruka ramen and quickly went to the woods where he trains.

An hour later Naruto yelled "Yes, I did it." as he caught the last ball.

Naruto then pulled out the scroll and unsealed the next one and read

**Congradulations**

**You are now good enough to be a 2nd year accademy student in most hidden villages.**

**As such you should start thinking about dressing more like an Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan wore grey, black and blue clothing with more grey and black then blue and it was light blue, not BRIGHT blue, They also wore a vest to put scrolls, sealing items, or other items in. Now this is important, if you look at a leaf hiate you will notice a spiral inside the middle of it. That spiral is the Uzumaki clan symbol. It should be displayed on all your clothing but because Konoha is using it on most of thier clothing I would have included a picture of a new symbol that better shows the Uzumaki clan symbol it is still the spiral but it has 4 big circles one on the top, one on the bottom, one on the left and one on the right still connected to the outside line of the spiral. For those who know sealing they will recognise this as a sealing symbol.**

**Now of coarse your wondering how could I afford new clothing. Sealed at the bottom of this scroll is $10,000 as well as a reciept showing the cash was payment for returning a wallet a man dropped in case anyone doubts you on the man. If anyone ask the man had grey hair, tan skin, was shorter and wore a suit, a scar on his left cheek, and no pinky finger on either hand. **

**Now enough about clothing, on with lessons.**

**Included in this scroll are several more books for you to read. **

**For reflex training on the last tier you had to keep all the balls from going white. Now you need to learn to dodge them before they all turn black for this tier. I won't keep repeating this over the next couple of tier but every tier from now you need to go and reduce the color one time per tier until you can dodge everyball without being hit once. **

**Your physical training is also going to be the same way, I've included adjustable weights with 5lbs bars so you can add 5lbs every time you can do the running excercise in under 4 minutes, 5 times without going over the 4 minutes time limit one of those times while also doing handsigns. Keep doing them but try to add an extra set every time you add 5lbs of weight. When you have reached 50lbs on your chest, arm and leg weights each you will run out of weights. I personally feel weight training is best to never go over double your normal weight total. I figured you weigh 125 lbs and once you reach 50lbs on everything that will be a total of 250 lbs.**

**Keep up the punching and kicking practice as well with the weight training. This will help you adjust to the weights better and increase your kicking and punching speed and power.**

**Start sparing with your kagebunshin. Create them when you don't have your weights on and then put your weights on so that you will be slower then they are. Start off fighting 5 of them. Once you can beat 5 kagebunshin without actually being punched then move up to 10, then 15, then 20 and finally 25 kagebunshin. You need to be able to either dodge or block each of thier attacks. Blocks and dodges don't count as hits but if they hit you and you didn't block or dodge then it counts against you. Grazing hits count as a hit also so make sure it was a clean hit or block.**

**You also need to work on your weapon throwing and weapon use. Shuriken, kunai's and senbons are good to start with. Use your kagebunshin as targets but don't try to randomly hit them to kill them. Target one area like target the legs and only the legs or the arms, or the head. Also do this while fighting them. They will be trying to punch and kick you while you use weapons against them. If they manage to hit you then you lose and have to start over. Start with 5 like your taijutsu and move up from there. This will help you learn to use your kagebunshin defensively as well as offensively.**

**You need to learn to practice your other jutsu as well like those taught in the accademy. Have 10 kagebunshin work on each of them all day. When you can kill 20 kagebunshin with taijutsu or weapons then the kagebunshin will be allowed to use the replacement and bunshin and kagebunshin against you. This will help you more then you know.**

**Now all we need to discuss is your chakra control.**

**Included below is the instructions for chakra strings. This will be the hardest excercise for you to date. This will also be your greatest advantage later because think about this. When you start weapon practice and your kagebunshin can start using jutsu while your not allowed to that means that you will be missing and wasting weapons where you will eventually run out of weapons. In a real fight you can't have the enemy stop so you can grab more weapons. They will come in and kill you. But if you learn to use the chakra strings you could learn to move them as you throw them as well as learning to pick them up off the ground and attack the enemy from behind if you got good enough. The uses of this jutsu are as many as the uses of kagebunshin. **

**For the next 10 teirs you will have nothing but books to read so you can just create your kagebunshin at your apartment and have them work on that and then practice your chakra control excercises. Combind those excercises together, when a leaf becomes to easy move up to a small rock then a shuriken, then a kunai, then senbon, then I don't know, learn to control heavier and bigger things. Every ounce of chakra control you get will help you.**

**You might also look into getting a close range weapon, something besides kunai, shurikens, and senbons. **

**Learning a taijutsu style is also good but I have no idea what style would work best for you. Maybe ask the**_** Hokage **_**about learning one outside of the accademy style.**

**By the time you can do all this and finish the 5 tiers then you will be strong enough to start learning chakra manipulation which will take up most of your time until you get out of the accademy. **

**Good luck.**

Naruto smiled and thought "_Thanks cous."_ before he unsealed the instruction on the chakra strings and thought "_Damn, this is going to take a while."_ as he unsealed the books and saw they were just more advance books on the same subjects from the last teir before resealing them and Naruto thought "_Well I'll let my clones practice the rest of the day on chakra control. I'll go get my my cloths today."_ as he went created 200 kagebunshin and broke them into groups and had them start working on chakra control as well as the accademy 3 which to Naruto shock some of his bunshin actually looked normal.

When Naruto got back to town he walked into a shop and the man behind the counter said "Get out."

Naruto frowned and said "But..."

The man said "Look, I have the right to refuse service to anyone I want and I refuse service to you, now get OUT."

Naruto turned and left and thought "_Asshole."_

2 hours later Naruto was walking down the road with his hands in fist with blood leaking out of them while thinking "_Stupid, god damn, motherfucking, son of a bitches, cock sucking, assholes who should burn in hell..."_

Unknown to Naruto he was releasing KI which was causing everyone to become scared of him or move away from him, or were frozen in place as he walked down the road.

This was the sight team 9 came across a they returned to Konoha.

Gai seeing this frowned and said "Team, please stay here a moment." as he saw the blood coming out of Naruto fist and he moved over to Naruto and said "Hello." as he tried to get Naruto attention by touching him on the shoulder

Naruto was so caught up in his rant inside his head he didn't hear Gai...but he did stop and blink when he felt Gai's hand.

Naruto looked up and blinked and screamed "AH, Face eating catapilars." as he took off running.

Tenten covered her mouth to stop from laughing while Neji lip twitched and Lee said "That is unyouthful."

Gai frowned and said "Come team, we must see what is bothering that youthful young man."

As Naruto was running away he looked back and saw Gai chasing him and he thought "_SHIT, what the hell. I was minding my own business when OH SHIT_." as his eyes widenand screamed "INO LOOK OUT."

Ino was planting some flowers in a window box flower planter in front of a 3 story apartment complex when a shout of "INO LOOK OUT." caught her attention before she found herself being shoved to the side.

Ino screamed in shock not realizing what was happening as she fell to the ground.

As Ino looked where she used to be her eyes widen and screamed "DAD." as she saw Naruto on the ground with blood coming out of his head from where the window box from one of the higher windows came loose from the building and fell where she used to be.

As Inoichi came out of the building his eyes widen and quickly moved to Naruto body and said "What happened to Naruto, Ino."

This was the sight team Gai came across as they arrived.

Gai quickly moved beside Inoichi and said "How is he Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Unsure, he's got a head injury. We need to get him to the hospital."

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a long dark tunnel and thought "_What the hell, where am I."_ as he looked around confused before the world around him shimmered and then Naruto blinked as a light appeared and got bigger and bigger before suddenly the HUGE face of the Yondaime Hokage appeared...alive.

Naruto thought "AH, WHAT THE HELL." in fright.

Naruto then saw as a red hair woman appeared in his vision and Naruto thougth "_Holy shit...this is my birth...that's my mother."_

Naruto then watched as he was handed to a woman who he recognised from a photo on the Sandaime's desk as the Sandaimes wife and then watched as the woman was killed and he was being held hostage. Then rescued while his mother was taken away and then as he was placed somewhere safe before Minato came back and took him to where his mother was and then he heard thier words and saw the Sandaime arrive before the Kyuubi was sealed inside him.

Naruto saw the world change around him and then everything went black.

Later when Naruto awoke he blinked as he found himself in a hospital bed and he frowned and thought "_What happened...That was a memory, my first memories...huh, a flower. Who gave me that...Oh yeah, I pushed Ino out of the way and got hit in the head. I guess she gave it to me." _as he saw a flower in a vase beside his bed and he smiled slightly.

The door to the room opened and a nurse looked in and frowned and said "Your awake, leave NOW." before slamming the door close.

Naruto frowned and thought "_Bitch."_ as his good mood was ruined.

Naruto quickly got out of bed and found that he was in his cloths that had blood on them and thought "_They didn't even put me in a hospital gown...that did it. I'm sick of this shit."_ as he left the hospital.

After leaving the Hospital Naruto thought "_I'm tired of this shit. I can't leave or Akatasuki will come after me. Also I need to get stronger...so that's what I will do. I'll get strong enough to protect myself and then leave...but I'm not putting up with this shit anymore...hmm...I wonder..."_

An hour later Naruto was looking at the summoning seals on the black stone and using the knowledge of the books on seals thought "_Hmm...that is the part that regulates the time...that's the distance limit seal...that is the power limit...I could do this."_

3 hours later Naruto was looking at the modified seal he had just drawed based on the summoning seal and thought "_O...K...My handwriting sucks. Now that I know it sucks I need to practice that if I am going to honor my family...but that is going to have to wait. This was my last scroll I have. I have to make it to another village to get some cloths, food, and supplies. If Konoha doesn't want my money, others will...but how do I do it...this will only get me one way...I guess I could create a kagebunshin and have it in my apartment to summon me back...I'll sneak out tonight."_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto saw a village gates and thought "_O...K. I said it once, I hate that village. It was easy as hell to sneak out of the village. Luckily the next village is only 10 miles away."_

After entering the village Naruto stomach growled and Naruto thought "_Let's see if I can't find something to eat."_

Naruto saw a little resturaunt and entered it and entered it and sat down at a table and a waitress came over and said "Hello young man, are you waiting on someone."

Naruto said "No, I just came to town to do some shopping and thought I would get some breakfast."

The waitress said "Well you came to the right place. Our specials are biscuit and gravy for $1.50 or our sampler platter with 1 becan, 1 sasuage, 1 egg, 1 piece of toast, and a bowl of rice for $5.50."

Naruto said "I'll try the sampler with a glass of water."

A female voice said "Make that 2, seperate tickets though." causing Naruto to blink and look to his right as a girl in a chinese style shirt and a pair of brown shorts with brown hair in a pair of buns on her head.

Naruto frowned as he saw the Konoha hiate and the girl said "I'm surprised to see you here after your head injury Naruto."

Naruto asked "Do I know you." in a calm voice.

The girl sat down across from him and said "No, the names Tenten, my sensei was the eyebrow monster that scared you before you got hurt...how are you."

Naruto said "Fine...how do you know my name." in a neutral tone.

Tenten said "I heard the 2 Yamanaka's call you Naruto after you saved the girl. I'm surprised to see you up and all the way here in just 2 days."

Naruto said "What can I say, I heal fast." with a smirk.

Tenten said "You don't like me do you."

Naruto said "It's not you."

Tenten asked "Then what is it about me that makes you seem like a jerk."

Naruto blinked and said "Am I." 

Tenten glared and said "Yes, as soon as you saw me you lost your smile and cheerfulness, you became guarded and now act like you want to get as far away from me as you can."

Naruto frowned and said "What are you doing here."

Tenten said "My team and I are on our way back from a mission. We decided to stop here for the night and I was getting some breakfast before we left when I saw you and decided to see how you are. My mistake." as if she was offended.

Naruto sighed and said "I'm sorry...It's not you...I...I just got some personal issues dealing with something right now and when I saw your hiate it reminded me about what I was trying to forget for the moment."

Tenten said "Want to talk about it."

Just then the waitress return with the food and set it down and said "Enjoy."

After she was gone Naruto thought a moment and said "What would you do if you found out your entire life was a lie. That the people you thought you could trust you find out has been lying to you and using you."

Tenten said "Well...I guess I would find out the truth and then find out why they lied and decide what to do then. You could also find someone you could trust and ignore the ones who lied to you."

Naruto snorts and said "You make it sound easy." in a mocking tone.

Tenten said "It is easy." in a scolding tone.

Naruto said "Your nieve." in a defensive tone.

Tenten said "Hey, I am not nieve. Your just an idiot. Why else would you wear orange."

Naruto frowned and grab his plate and quickly began to eat.

Tenten seeing this frowned and said "Sorry for whatever I said to upset you."

Naruto who had finished his plate quickly pulled out some cash and threw it on the table and said "I would expect nothing else from a Konoha citizen or ninja." as he turned and left.

Tenten frowned and quickly threw some money on the table not even touching her food and quickly followed Naruto and when she got to him she said "What the hell that's suppose to mean."

Naruto said "Just leave me alone, your teams probably waiting for you." as he turned and started to walk away.

Tenten began to walk beside him and Naruto frowned and glanced around and saw an ally between 2 buildings that allowed for walking between roads he walked toward it and when they were halfway down the ally Naruto turned shocking Tenten as he grabbed her arms and said "WHAT DO YOU WANT." in clenched teeth.

Tenten who was shocked and suprised said "I wanted to find out what you were so pissed off about. You act like you hate Konoha or something. I want to find out why."

Naruto said "You want to know why I am pissed. You want to know why I hate Konoha, you want to know the truth, you can't handle the truth, so go fuck yourself buns." as he jumped up onto the wall and jumped up on the roof.

Tenten face turned bright red and she glared at the roof and thought "_Nobody talks to me like that or grabs me like that."_

She quickly got on the roof and ran to where she saw Naruto was and as he landed on the ground on the next ally she landed right in front of him and said "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that."

Naruto said "God damn it, Shikamaru was right, women are troublesome." as he rolled his eyes.

In Konoha Shikamaru sneezed.

Naruto glared at Tenten and said "Look, I tried to be nice, I tried to be blunt but you don't seem to get the message. I want to be left alone by you and everyone else from that shit hole of a village called Konoha. Now get out of my face or else."

Tenten sneered and said "Or else what. I'm a ninja and your just a pathetic weak deadlast accademy student who can't even graduate."

Naruto thought "_I am not putting up with hers or anyone else's shit ever again. You want some, come get some bitch."_ as he created a kagebunshin without hand signs and appeared behind Tenten who hearing the pop of it arriving jumped but as she did the kagebunshin who was going to give her twin chops to the shoulders to hit the pressure points there that he read about instead hit both her ass cheeks from her jumping up causing her to fly into a trash can behind the real Naruto due to the strength of the slaps.

Tenten whose face turned bright red while being covered in trash screamed "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." as she released some KI.

The Kagebunshin got into a defensive stance while the real one screamed "Catch me if you can buns." as he ran out of the ally and as he rounded the corner created another kagebunshin while the real one henged into his mother and walked into a store while the kagebunshin ran down the street at a slow pace.

Tenten who got out of the trash threw a kunai at the clone who dodged but was hit by the 5 others that she threw dispelling it before she took off running after Naruto.

As she saw him she screamed "DIE." as she took off running.

The kagebunshin hearing her scream took off running as fast as it could toward the edge of the village and into the woods with Tenten following him.

The real Naruto chuckled as he saw this and thought "_Whose the idiot now bitch."_ before walking out of the store and back into an ally and released the henge before walking into a clothing store he saw across the street.

As he walked in a teenage brown hair, green eyes girl around 5'6 was standing behind the counter said "Ah, welcome to Shimmers clothing. How can I help you sir."

Naruto said "I'm looking for some cloths. You wouldn't happen to have shinobi clothing would you."

The girl said "Yes we do. Are you a shinobi."

Naruto said "No, not yet...I just do a lot of activities and wear cloths out quickly miss..."

The girl said "My name is Aki um.."

Naruto said "Naruto, it's nice to meet you. So do you think you could help me find some cloths. The last place I had to get cloths didn't have anything that would hold up to any hard labor besides this thing so I only got it for lack of options." with disgust on his face.

Aki said "Well you come to the right place...though I think that most of our cloths will have to be customized for you since we don't get very many people your height."

Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, I catch a lot of grief over my height. So will you be able to help me."

Aki said "Sure, how much clothing are you looking to get."

Naruto said "An entire wardrobe."

Aki eyes widen and walked to the door and locked the door which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow and Aki said "Well I want to show you that you made the right choice choosing my humble store for your service so I will give you my full attention Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Just Naruto please Aki-chan. I hate formalities. People think they are suppose to be respected for some stupid title when they themselves hadn't done anything to deserve respect."

Aki smiled and said "Well if your going to call me chan then how about I call you Naruto-kun then."

Naruto said "I am in your hands Aki-chan." with a kind smile.

Aki said "Then please follow me to the back...When you said entire wardrobe..." as she blushed slightly as they entered the back room.

Naruto said "I meant I want new everything. I've decided it's time for a new start on life and I figured the best place to start would be with my looks."

Aki said "Sure, then I guess the best place to start would be to take your measurements and start with what's underneath first so if you would walk into the middle of the strip down to your undergarments then I can take your measurements and we can start with your underwear. Boxers or briefs."

Naruto who was taking off his cloths bit his lip and said "I'm not sure...can I be honest with you Aki-chan."

Aki who had grab a tailer tape turned and said "Sure."

Naruto said "Well...I'm kind of emberrassed to say this but until a few months ago I was just another poor orphan who wasn't adopted and lived off the small orphan allowance the village I lived in gave to those who were to old to be adopted. All the cloths I had were what little I could actually get while paying for my rent, food, and supplies. I don't know really anything about cloths besides to get things that will last through a lot of wear and tear because I couldn't affored to buy a lot. Usually if I did then I went without food for a day or 2...but that changed recently. I didn't know about my family or anything..but recently I got a sort of inheritance you could say as well as some info about my mother and her family. My family while is now all but gone was once a clan from another country. The scroll I got told me basically that it's up to me to decide the fate of my clan and it's future...I want to try and make my family and clan proud if I can, even if they are all dead. The grey, black, and blue were my clan colors but it's not bright blue its like a dull blue if that makes any since. I don't know cloths that well and I don't know fashion either. All I know about cloths is that I want them to last as long as possible while looking good to honor my family. I will trust your expert knowledge to help me do that."

Aki looked at Naruto and took a deep breath and said "I see...there's an old saying in the clothing business, cloths makes the man. What you wear shows others what you are. You are deemed either a success or failure not only by the way you do things but also how you present yourself to others. If 2 people of equal skills wanted a job the employer would chose the one who is dressed more in line for the job they are applying for. Does that make since to you."

Naruto nods and Aki said "Alright, then before we get started on getting you cloths is to know what are you going to do. You said your from a clan. Do you want to represent yourself as a clan or a civilian. By going with your clan colors is a step in the right direction for honoring your clan but what does your clan stand for or what do you want your clan to stand for. What strengths and skills do you want to represent for your clan and yourself. Does your clan have a symbol or affinity toward something. What does your clan do."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Well...my clan symbol was a whirlpool spiral but I want to change it slightly to where it has a dot at the 4 directions of north, south, east, and west. My clan was known for sealing abilities though I've only recently started to learn about seals...um...I don't know about affinity...but I would guess water. My clan was originally from an island nation."

Aki nods and said "Hmm." as she grabbed a pencil and a notebook and quickly began to draw on it before she asked "So what are your plans for the future of your clan. What will your clan do."

Naruto who was standing in his a pair of frog boxers and said "I...I don't know." as he bit his lip and asked "What do other clans actually do. I...damn it, I must sound like an idiot." as he put his palm to his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Aki giggled seeing this and said "A little but you have a reason for not knowing...Well I guess I could tell you what I know hearing about clans from Konoha...The Aburame clan is a clan of bug users and are actually known for thier silk they produce...the Akamichi are among the best cooks in the world...the Yamanaka raise and sell plants, herbs, and other plants that are used for poison and healing salves...um...that's all I can think of, sorry." as she looked sheepish.

Naruto said "No, that's alright. You helped me more then you know...so each clan has a certian skill that they are known for outside of combat." as he looked down in thought.

Aki said "I guess I'm not that helpful."

Naruto looked at her and said "No, you've been really helpful. I guess there is a lot I don't know about a lot of things...I don't know what skills I could claim as a skill."

Aki interupted him and said "Well...what do you do. I mean, how do you plan to support yourself. I mean you can't live off your inheritance all your life...can you."

Naruto said "No...I guess I'll be a ninja, my family was."

Aki said "Well there's nothing wrong with that...you trust me right."

Naruto said "Sure, I told you I'm in your hands."

Aki smiled and said "Then I think I know what to do with you though it will take a while."

Naruto said "Well, I've got nothing better to do so I'm all your's."

Aki said "Well in that case let me get to work and why don't you tell me about yourself. Things you like, dislike, things you do for hubbies."

Naruto asked "Why."

Aki said "Well, because this is going to take hours and your going to get board as hell waiting for me to get done so I thought if you told me about yourself we could talk and get to know each other and that will help pass time."

Naruto said "Well...alright I guess..." as he began to tell about himself, mostly the pranks and few good memories he had.

4 hours later Naruto stood where he had been the last 4 hours and was in pieces of different cloths while Aki had a needle and thread in her hand with the tailers tape in her mouth when Naruto stomach growled and Aki giggled and said "Sounds like the beast is hungry."

Naruto face went pale a moment and then thought "_No, she doesn't know, she's just joking about my stomach."_ and said "Are you hungry also."

Aki looked up and said "Yeah, a little though I can't quit at...woah, how did you do that." as a kagebunshin appeared dressed in normal cloths.

Naruto said "It's a jutsu I learned from my clan scroll. It's a solid clone...just tell him what you want and he'll go get you something. My treat."

Aki said "Well...thank you, does it matter where at."

Naruto said "No but I'm not from here. I've only had breakfast at the little resturaunt near the edge of town on the east side."

Aki said "Ah, Azumi place, yeah that's a good place. Um...if your sure you don't mind."

Naruto gave her a look and she giggled and said "Right, I'll take a chicken salad and a glass of tea from Azumi place."

Naruto said "Take some money and get something I would like."

The kagebunshin nods and grab some money from Naruto wallet and leaves.

After the kagebunshin left Aki said "You know, you have a lot to learn about women Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Really...like what."

Aki said "Well for starters, women can be just as mischievious and devious as you can Mr. Prankster."

Naruto said "Oh, talking from experience are we. Do tell." as he smiled at her.

Aki blushed and began to tell him a few stories.

As the day moved on both Aki and Naruto both laughed and joked getting to know each other as she made his cloths.

As Aki cut the last thread on a shirt she said "There we go. All done finally." as she smiled sadly at him.

Naruto smile faded a little and said "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me today Aki, you don't know how much I will treasure this day."

Aki smiled and said "Well first tell me what you think." as she pointed toward the wall size mirror behind Naruto who turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

Naruto saw himself standing in a pair of grey pants with 2 black black stripes and a blue strap starting at his hips together and then began spiraling around each legs seperating so the spirals start off grey then black then grey, then blue, then grey, then black, then grey on each leg.

He had on a mostly grey shirt with off blue around the bottom, and the end of the sleeves. On top of that he had a black jacket with a blue spiral with grey points with reverse spirals at the 4 compass points.

Naruto smiled and thought "_I look badass."_

Aki seeing the look on Naruto face said "I'm glad you like it...So...if you really want to pay me back for today how about going and get us some dinner to show off your new cloths and tell everyone I made them, then come back and have dinner with me. I'll clean up while your gone. If I finish before you get back I live right upstairs and I'll give you the key to get back in the front door. I need to know if I need to make any alterations to that outfit. If I don't then I can make 5 more outfits like that but what I will do is alternate the colors where this one is primary grey, I'll make another like it and then make 2 that are primary black and 2 that are primary blue and adjust the colors right. That sound good to you."

Naruto said "Sure, that sound real good...what would you like to eat."

Aki said "Surprise me. You know a lot about me, lets see how well you listened." with a smile.

Naruto said "I would be honored." as he bowed slightly.

Aki laughed and pulled out a key and handed it to him and Naruto said "Be back shortly." before he left.

After Naruto left Aki quickly began to move around the area she had been tailoring Naruto and grabbing the notebook with the measurements she would need and quickly ran up to her apartment.

It was 30 minutes later when Naruto walked up the stairs to the living area of Aki home and knocked on the door.

When he did Aki opened the door and Naruto eyes widen slightly as he saw Aki had changed her cloths as well as put on some make up as well as put up her hair.

Naruto blushed and said "Wow, you look lovely Aki-chan."

Aki said "Thank you Naruto-kun, won't you come in." as she stepped to the side.

Naruto nods and came in and as he looked around he said "Nice place."

Aki said "Thank you. Here, let me take those." as she grabbed the take out plates and moved to the table.

Naruto remember Aki stories decided to pull out the chair for her and she smiled and sat down and said "Thank you."

Naruto said "Your welcome...um..."

Aki said "Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto asked "What, I mean..."

Aki sighed and said "I'm tired of being alone and I thought that it would be nice to have dinner with you. I think your a rather handsome young man and I...I thought it would be nice to think of it as a date and..." as she blushed.

Naruto swallowed and looked at Aki and said "I'm nothing special Aki-chan, you on the other hand are a very beautiful and kind lady who any guy would be honored and lucky to go on a date with you...including me."

Aki's eyes widen and a tear fell from the corner of her eyes and said "Thank you...shall we." as she blushed and lowered her head.

Naruto said "Sure." as they both began to eat the sushi and onigiri.

Once they finished Aki threw the plates away and when she came back into the room she walked up behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and whispered "Thank you for a lovely evening...but the nights still young."

Naruto looked confused as Aki gently took his hand and said seductively "Come."

Naruto got up and followed Aki...

The next morning Naruto awoke feeling a weight on his chest and saw a mess of brown hair laying on his chest and it took a moment before the events of the previous day came back to him and Naruto thought "_Your right Aki-chan, women can be even more deceptive and mischievious then any man."_

Half an hour later Aki awoke and moved her head and moaned "Morning." in a tired voice.

Naruto said "Morning Aki-chan." as he looked at her where he had watched her sleep.

Aki pushed herself over Naruto body and sat up and back with a smirk and said "Looks like the 'beast' is awake also."

Naruto groaned as he felt the 'beast' greeting Aki as well.

After some morning 'stretches', Naruto was in the shower and thought "_Damn...I wish I could stay here with her...maybe."_ as he bit his lip.

After getting dress in his new cloths Naruto walked into the living room and smelled breakfast and Aki who came out of the kitchen with 2 plates smiled and sat them on the table and walked over and put her arms around Naruto shoulders and kissed him passionately.

Naruto moaned and pulled her closer causing Aki to moan as well.

Once they both broke the kiss Aki said "Breakfast is ready."

Naruto nods and sat down at the table and as both began to eat and Naruto blushed and said "I enjoyed spending time with you Aki."

Aki said "And I enjoyed spending time with you as well Naruto-kun, it's way better then my time with my _husband_." saying husband in disgust.

Naruto choked on his eggs and coughed out "HUSBAND."

Aki sighed and said "Let me explain...please..."

Naruto frowned but nods and Aki said "3 years ago my parents forced me into an arrange marriage with a rich businessman by the name of Gato, owner of Gato shipping company. This shop was our family business and has been for nearly 50 years...but then all our supplies were taken over by Gato company and prices were increased on everything as well as new tax's were placed on items...it wasn't long before we became to far in debt to keep going and was going to lose our home and business...Gato men came and was going to sieze everything and force us into slavery when my parents made a deal with him...I don't know all the details but what I do know is both my parents never returned and I got a scroll telling me I was Gato _wife_ though I have never seen him. I have to make a deposit into a bank account every month of $2000. If I don't then someone comes and breaks into the store downstairs and damages things."

Naruto frowned and said "What happeend to your parents."

Aki sighed and said "I don't know...I think thier dead or slaves."

Naruto looked down and said "I don't want you to be hurt Aki. You've become important to me. I...think I might love you but I don't know since I've never felt this way before but I do care for you."

Aki smiled and said "I know...and I care about you as well. My time with you has been the happiest of my life since my parents left."

Naruto bit his lip and said "You can't stay here. It's not safe."

Aki blinked and said "What."

Naruto said "I won't let you get hurt. I don't want Gato or his men to get thier filthy hands on you. I'll protect you Aki."

Aki blushed as she put her hand to her chest and said "But..."

Naruto shook his head and said "No, I won't let anything happen to you. I won't lose anyone I care about. I'll die to protect you Aki." with a powerful tone in his voice.

Aki looked down and said "I can't...I have no place to go, my entire life is wrapped around this shop. It's my home, my history, my legacy...you told me about your clan, how you want to honor it and your family. Well I also want to honor mine the same way."

Naruto closed his eyes as tears started to form and said "But Gato owns it. You've already lost it. Buildings and objects can be replaced easily, you can start over somewhere else...but lives can be replaced like that...if you die then your legacy, your history, your parents legacy is gone...please...please come with me. You can live with me. I'll take care of you...I'll take you as my wife and give you all my love and give you everything you could want and need."

Aki smiled and said "Naruto-kun...thank you..."

Naruto said with hope in his voice "So you agree."

Aki said "Yes...I'll start a new life somewhere else...but I have to wait a few days before I can. I need to pack up my things and pay off all my bills and finish the last of my orders for my customers and tell my friends goodbye."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and said "How much do you need Aki, I'll help you pay for everything."

Aki said "Oh um...I'm not sure." as she bit her lip.

Naruto said "Well, here, if you need more then let me know." as he handed her $7000.

Aki eyes widen and said "But..."

Naruto said "No, I promised you that I would take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. Naruto Uzumaki doesn't go back on his word, that's my ninja way."

Aki eyes softened and said "Then make me a promise."

Naruto said "Anything Aki-chan."

Aki said "Promise me that you will live a long and happy life no matter how hard things get or what obstacles stand in your way. That you will show the world the greatness and honor of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto smiled and said "I promise."

Aki said "Good, then I guess this is where we part ways then."

Naruto blinked and his smile faded and said "What...what do you mean."

Aki thought a moment and quickly said "Well...I have things I have to do that will take a few days and you will have to get things ready for the future where you live, right."

Naruto said "Um...yeah, I guess your right."

Aki said "Of coarse I am. So why don't we agree to meet back here next Saturday. I'll give you the key and you can let yourself in and I'll spend the week packing and getting ready. How's that sound."

Naruto said "Smart and beautiful. I'm glad I met you Aki-chan...I'll even get a few scrolls that I can seal your stuff in so we can move it easier. How's that sound."

Aki who blushed said "That's sounds great. So why don't you head on out and get ready and I'll clean up here and then start doing what I got to do."

Naruto said "Are you sure you don't need any help." 

Aki said "Trust me Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Alright. I'll see you in a week. Goodbye Aki-chan." as he got up and kissed her before creating a kagebunshin which dispelled and a few moments later Naruto frowned as he got the memory of the kagebunshin in Konoha activating the scroll before it was killed by the scroll not working right.

He sighed and thought "_Looks like I'll have to work on that."_ as he smiled one last time to Aki and left.

Aki walked to the window and watched him leave and after he was gone Aki smile slip from her face.

As Naruto thought about what all had happened so far he thought "_I can't remember my life ever being better then it is now...oh crap, Aki doesn't know about Kyuubi, will she hate me...shit, what about the villagers, will they hurt her to hurt me...what am I going to do." _ as he slowed down and began to think.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night time when Naruto saw the walls to the village come into view and thought "_Well here goes"_. As he approached the walls he was immediately surrounded by a squad of ANBU.

Naruto frowned and an ANBU in an Inu mask said "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us to the Hokage office immediately."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine." in a neutral tone.

Inu walked over and placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and then both were gone in a swirl of leaves.

The next moment Naruto found himself in the Hokage office.

The Sandaime Hokage was looking out of the window to his office looking at the village when they arrived and turned and said "Ah Inu, I see you found him. Where was he."

Inu said "My squad caught him just outside the village walls heading back toward the village."

The Sandaime said "I see...Your dismissed Inu."

Inu nods and shushins away and the Sandaime who was looking at Naruto and his cloths said "Hello Naruto, how are you."

Naruto said "A little tired."

Hiruzen Sarutobi said "Yes, I was surprised to hear that you were in Sacho, especially after sneaking out of the hospital."

Naruto blinked and said "Sneak out, the nurse opened the door, saw me awake, and never even entered the room from the door frame and said 'your awake get out now' while screaming the last word at me. She looked angry that I was awake also."

Hiruzen said "You wouldn't happen to know what her name was, do you."

Naruto said "No but I can henge into her though I don't see why you care." as he was covered in smoke.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was henged into the nurse who had told him to leave and the Sandaime remember the nurse as Naruto released the henge and Naruto yawned and said "Well if that's all I'm going to bed." as he turned and started toward the door.

Hiruzen said "But were not done talking. Why did you leave the village."

Naruto stopped and said "Does it matter why I left. I left. I'm an adult according to you and the council and I'm a civilian. If I decide to leave and not come back it's my choice. I've got nothing tying me to the village."

Hiruzen said "But what about your friends."

Naruto snorts and said "What friends. Name 1."

Hiruzen said "Um...well...I don't know, I have so many things to remember as Hokage it's hard for me to remember your friends name you told me about but I do know that you have some...like Teuchi and Ayame Ichiruka."

Naruto said "Well it's nice talking to you but as you said your busy being the Hokage so I will go." as he reached for the handle of the door.

Hiruzen said "Your not leaving until I tell you that you can."

Naruto frowned and said "Why not. I'm not one of your ninja to order around."

Hiruzen frowned and took a moment to compose himself and said "You attacked one of my ninja."

Naruto blinked and said "No I didn't."

Hiruzen said "You attacked a gennin named Tenten."

Naruto face changed from confused to neutral and said "Maybe you should get all your facts straight before you make an accusation _Hokage-sama_. Just like you were wrong about me sneaking out of the hospital your wrong on this as well. I tried on several occasions to leave and get away from her but she refused to leave me alone so I had no choice but to defend myself."

Hiruzen frowned and said "Why were you in Sacho."

Naruto said "Well if you really must know, I can't get food or cloths in this village as everyone seems to hate me for some reason. I tried to go in nearly every store in this village to get things I need and I was told either they had the right to refuse service or get out before we finish what the Yondaime started, laws be damned, what ever that suppose to mean."

Hiruzen clenched his fist and thought "_No, they couldn't be doing that...would they."_

Naruto said "Anyways as I said, since I couldn't get cloths here I left to find someplace I could...and I'll tell you this, I enjoyed it a lot. People not glaring at me, friendly smiles, delicious food...I could get use to that. Maybe even move there." as he smiled.

Hiruzen hearing this frowned and thought "_This isn't good. I need to think of something."_ and said "But this is your home."

Naruto snorts and said "No, it's not. A home is someplace that you feel safe at and a place where you friends and family are. All 3 are things I don't have here."

Hiruzen closed his eyes and Naruto yawned and said "Why don't we skip the bullshit. I can dance around about all the bullshit Konoha done to me and make you realise how much of it is your fault. Your hiding things from me, I'm hiding things from you. You don't know what I'm hiding and what I know. I know things you don't know. It's up to you where you want to go from here." as he crossed his arms.

Hiruzen said "I think you should remember who you are talking to Naruto." in a strong tone.

Naruto said "You know, the kagebunshin no jutsu is really interesting jutsu. It allows you to be in 2 places at once and with the memory transfer part of it you know what is happening in both places. I go pop, you lose the only lead as to what _really_ happened to your wife the day I was born."

Hiruzen eyes widen a moment and said "Your bluffing, you don't know the kagebunshin no jutsu."

2 puffs of smoke appeared in the room and Hiruzen saw 2 other Naruto standing there before they went up in smoke and the 'Naruto' who entered the office said "Now I lost most of my chakra I had meaning you got less time to talk to me before I go pop and you have to deal with what happens after that." with a smirk.

Hiruzen frowned and said "Why are you hostile toward me after everything I have done for you."

Naruto said "Hm...well it could be because you lied to my face more times then I can count like Kyuubi...Kushina, Minato, Mito Uzumaki Senju, the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool...or it could be because of Danzo...or maybe it might even be something else like a group of S-rank missing ninja who want to suck the Kyuubi out of me killing me and use it to destroy Konoha...it could be also that I've found something while out of Konoha that is more important to me then everything in Konoha put together and I want to protect it...who knows. The question is what the great professor is going to do to fix this problem."

Hiruzen who had listened to Naruto said "What is it you want or hope to achieve." as he thought "_What all does he know."_

Naruto sighed and said "Well, I want to know the truth. I've been told so much shit from so many angles but everyone I've heard from only knows bits and pieces of the full story. Your the only person I can think who knows the full story...but I doubt you will give me the full story...if any." as he walked over and looked out the window and said "I'll tell you flat out, I'm scared to death of the village right now...I met someone I care about...and I'm scared that if I bring her to Konoha to be with me that people will hurt her to hurt me."

Hiruzen said "They won't do that."

Naruto looked at him and said "Really, how do you sleep at night knowing that my family has protected this village since it was founded and thanks to you I'm seen as a weapon at best and a demon at worst by the so called _innocent _people here. Before I met the girl I did I was honestly thinking about just using as much chakra as I can, use the Kagebunshin no jutsu to make hundreds of them and just attack every man, woman, and child here while also doing as much damage as I can before I've been taken out. My kagebunshin can use kagebunshin as well to make even more so I might even be able to make one for every person in the village."

Hiruzen said "You would hurt everyone for no reason."

Naruto said "No reason, no reason. Maybe if you got your old lazy ass out of this office and looked around you would see I have EVERY reason to hate the people of this village. See as they make my life hell. I am what they made me. I am who and what they raised me to be, the villagers are my parents and if a parent abuses thier child doesn't the child grow up resenting and hating thier parents and do to others what happened to them. That sure as hell what the medical book I read said. Hell, I hate my birthday because I spend it hiding, while the rest of the village celebrates I have to be scared if I'm even going to see another day...fuck it, I'll tell you what, your wife died having a kunai shoved through her skull before I was used as a hostage to seperate my dad from my mom so the guy who killed your wife could release the Kyuubi on Konoha. You want to know who the guy is then fix this problem. I'll have a kagebunshin henge hiding in the village tomorrow till 1pm. You make some kind of announcement revealing the truth about the Uzumaki clan and my parents making it where I can restore my clan and protect my family and not have to live in fear of those idiots or I'll hand myself over to the group that wants the Kyuubi which the man who killed your wife is a part of and let them destroy this fucking town. Your choice professor." as he went up in smoke.

Hiruzen screamed "ANBU."

Several ANBU appeared and Hiruzen said "I want every available ANBU to find Naruto Uzumaki and bring him to me. GO."

After they were gone Hiruzen frowned and thought "_What am I going to do."_

The next day at noon Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his eyes and thought "_Where are you at Naruto, even Kakashi using his Sharingan can't find you or your kagebunshin. I don't even know what you know but you know enough clues to make me worried...I have no choice." _and said "ANBU...inform the village there will be an announcement in 30 minutes in front of the tower."

After the ANBU were gone Hiruzen thought "_It looks like I will have to go with that idea after all...too bad I won't live to see how well it goes. I guess I should inform the proper people."_

30 minutes later the Sandaime Hokage walked out onto a balcony on top of the Hokage tower and said "People of Konoha, I wish to thank you all for coming here today for the announcement I am about to make."

A few murmors broke out in the crowd and Hiruzen said "Now I am sure many of you are wondering what this announcement is about. This announcement is about a secret that goes back to before the village of Konoha was founded that has been kept all these years...Some of you maybe wondering why I am telling this secret now and the answer is because my time as your Hokage is nearly over and I will be stepping down soon."

At this nearly every eye in the village went wide and many murmors broke out.

After the crowd was silenced by Hiruzen raising his hand and he said "Now many of you are wondering who will be the Godaime Hokage and to tell you the truth I have narrowed that list down to 3 individuals and I will inform you about all 3 who I am deciding on. I have already sent a message to the Fire Lord informing him of my choices...the first candidate is Hatake Kakashi. For those of you who don't know him or of him Kakashi is the son of the White Fang of Konoha Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi graduated from the accademy at the age of 5, became a Chunnin at the age of 6, and a Jounin at the age of 13. Kakashi is the only living student of the Yondaime Hokage. Kakashi is also known as the Copy Cat ninja do to the fact he is said to have copied over 1000 jutsu in his career. He is a highly skilled leader who has completed over 1000 successful missions in his career and has the respect of many ninja both here in Konoha as well as other villages."

On one of the building Inu thought "_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. WHY DIDN'T HE ASK ME."_

Hiruzen thought "_Bet Kakashi is having a panic attack right now."_

After calming the crowd Hiruzen said "Now I will tell you about the next candidate for the position of Hokage. The next is Jiraiya Oil of the legendary Sannin. Jiraiya graduated from the accademy at the age of 6, became a Chunnin at 9, and a Jounin at 14. Jiraiya was a student of myself and was the teacher of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. Jiraiya is also the only person in our village history besides the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju to reach the statis of a Sage. He is the only person outside of the Yondaime to have the Toad Summoning contract. He has completed over 1500 missions in his career for our village and has helped protect our village through 2 different Shinobi wars. He is both respected by our allies and our enemies for not only his skills as a Shinobi but also as Konoha best spymaster."

In the crowd Danzo thought "_He is also a pervert and an idiot who is not fit to be Hokage."_

Hiruzen waited until the crowd was quited down again and said "Now I will tell you the final candidate for the position of Hokage. The final choice is Tsunade Senju. Tsunade is the granddaughter of the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju and the great grand niece of Nidaime Hokage Tobiramu Senu. Tsunade graduated the accademy at the age of 6, Chunnin at 9, Jounin at 15. Like Jiraiya, Tsunade was also one of my students and is also one of the famous Sannins. She possess the Slug summoning contract and has completed over 1200 missions for Konoha. Tsunade is known as the worlds greatest healers in the world as she is often thought of as the mother of modern medicine...Now many of you I am sure would be honored to have any of the 3 candidates as the Godaime Hokage...but there is something that has been hidden all these years about 2 of these people that even they do not know...the secret is that Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Oil were in fact the parents of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

At this nearly every eye in the crowd went wide and a bird fell off a building and when it hit the ground it went up in smoke. Luckily the other 'birds' were able to stay where they were.

It took 10 minutes for the murmors to be brought under control before Hiruzen was able to speak again and Hiruzen said "I am sure you are all wondering how that is possible or how neither of them could know of being his parent...the reason they don't know is because of the secret I meantioned that goes back to before the founding of Konoha. The secret that was the cause of the first great Shinobi war. A secret that is linked to the Kyuubi attack on our village...a secret that has saved this village since it was founded and a secret that now threatens to destroy our village...a secret that I have killed to keep...the secret that every Konoha Shinobi wears on thier hiate in honor of the sacrifice that has been made for our village."

Hiruzen took a deep breath and said "In order to know the secret you must go back to before the founding of Konoha...in fact the secret goes back to the founding of the ninja world...to a man known as the Six Realm Sage. As some of you may know the Six Realm Sage was the man who discovered the secret of Chakra and how to use it for jutsu. The Sage was also the man who saved the world from the most powerful of demons...The JUUBI."

All eyes were locked on the Sandaime and many had the looks of shock and fear on thier faces.

Hiruzen said "Now I am sure you are wondering why none of you have heard of this Juubi since you all believe the Kyuubi was the most powerful of the Bijuu...and as of today your right for the most part except the Bijuu are in fact pieces of the original Juubi...The Six realm Sage could not kill the Juubi because it was immortal...but the Sage did discover a way to kill it...something that is so simple but also at the same time seems impossible...he killed it through chakra exhaustion."

At this everyone blinked and Hiruzen said "I know, sounds crazy but think about this, chakra is created from mixing mental and physical energy together, nearly everyone in the world knows this...so what the sage did was seperate the Juubi mental energy and the physical energy into seperate places. He sealed the Juubi body into himself and sealed the Juubi chakra into 9 animals. The 9 animals became what we know as the Bijuu...Now the Bijuu at that time were not as we know them...after the Juubi chakra was sealed in them the Bijuu minds did not have the knowledge of how to recreate the body of the Juubi. They did however have the knowledge to heal thier own body like every living thing in the world does which is what allows everything to grow as anyone who has studied anything on biology can tell you."

Hiruzen waited a moment and said "Now like any living thing the animals could create thier own chakra as long as they had the mental energy and physical energy...which is why the Sage tasked his most loyal ally and friends to protect the world from the demons. This clan did so by following the Sage example of giving the bijuu chakra exhaustion...They sealed the bijuu into themselves and drain it as much of the chakra they could over thier lifetime until right before they died when they would release the Bijuu which would then begin rapidly healing it's body using the Juubi chakra in it but before it was fully healed it would be sealed again into a child of this clan who would then over thier life drain the bijuu of more and more of thier chakra in an attempt to completely kill the Bijuu over time from generation to generation...that is until Konoha was founded."

Hiruzen saw he had the eyes of everyone and he blinked as he saw a bird walking on the roof near him and saw the blue eyes and thought "_There you are Naruto...or is that a kagebunshin."_

Hiruzen cleared his throat and said "As you have read in the history books of our village Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought each other for the position of leader of this village...What you don't know is that Madara Uchiha wanted an advantage over Hashirama since they were pretty much even in skills and strength...to get this advantage Madara sought out anything that could give him the edge for victory...in his quest for power he discovered the clan known as the greatest sealmasters in the world at that time...he kidnapped a female member of this clan and ordered her to create a seal that would aid him in defeating Hashirama...the woman refused and Madara used his Sharingan on her...unfortinately in doing so he learned the truth about her and her clan...because at that time she was the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Every eye in Konoha went wide and murmors broke out and Hiruzen said "Yes, the greatest sealmasters at that time was also the clan chosen by the Six Realm Sage to protect the world from the Bijuu...Madara using his Sharingan on her was able to control her and forced her to fight Hashirama using the Kyuubi power. It was at that time Hashirama used his Mokuton bloodline to trap her to keep from harming her since she was innocent in the matter and that is how he learned he was able to supress the chakra of Bijuu...the reason he could is because the Senju clan was one of the decendants of the Six Realm Sage...just as the Hyuuga and the Uchiha clan was...the eldest son of the Sage got the eye bloodline of the Sage and the youngest son got the body bloodline of the Sage. The eldest son had 2 sons. One was born with the Sharingan and one with the Byakugan."

At this the crowd looked at the members of the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan in shock or awe.

Hiruzen said "After Hashirama supressed the Kyuubi chakra it also broke the Sharingan control on the woman who turned around and used the bloodline that her clan had gained from generation of absorbing the Bijuu chakra to help Hashirama defeat Madara. That was how the battle between Hashirama and Madara truly went...but the cat was out of the bag so to speak about the Bijuu...after the battle Hashirama and the woman talked and an alliance was formed between the Senju clan and the womans clan. The womans clan was interested in the Senju ability to supress the Bijuu chakra and the Senju clan was interested in the clans knowledge of seals. As such the symbol on each Hiate in Konoha was a symbol for the alliance that was made, the leaf representing the Senju clan...and the spiral representing the Uzumaki clan."

Gasps and looks of shock went out through the crowd while many people began to look for Naruto.

Hiruzen said "Yes, as many of you know there is an Uzumaki in Konoha and I will explain more about him in a few minutes as there is more to the story you must know...Now to finalize the deal between the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan the woman who contained the Kyuubi, Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju were married. Madara Uchiha wanted to break this alliance, wanting revenge told others about Mito and the Kyuubi claiming that Konoha had a weapon to use against them. This sparked the first great Shinobi war and would have destroyed Konoha but our new ally of Whirlpool country, home of the Uzumaki clan made a sacrifice to save us...they sent the other 8 Uzumaki who had a Bijuu sealed in them to the other factions that was going to destroy Konoha as a piece offering which was accepted and ended the war. Mito and Hashirama had one son together Madara seeing this became furious and tried to get the Uchiha clan to revolt but they turned thier back on him and he attacked Mito and Hashirama son severly wounding him making it where he would never be able to become a Shinobi. Hashirama wanted revenge chased him where they fought each other at the valley of the end and killed each other."

Hiruzen said "Now the son Mito and Hashirama had contained both the Uzumaki bloodline called special chakra which is basically chakra that is 10x stronger then normal chakra and the Mokuton bloodline but because of his injuries he wasn't able to use it. Because of the Uzumaki clan members who were sent to other lands as peace offerings they found several clans that were not happy with thier homes or thier leaders...as such they contacted Mito who spoke with Tobirama and he agreed to let these clans join Konoha which is how most of the clans here joined Konoha...one of the Uzumaki clan members was married to a woman and had 2 children together...the Uzumaki member was in the land of lightning and learned that Kumo was planning to turn his 2 children into weapons had his 2 children snuck to Konoha...they were given a new name to hide them from Kumo...the name they were given was the Yamanaka's."

Inoichi and Ino eyes widen and Hiruzen said "The Yamanakas were a brother and sister...Kumo killed thier father and using the sealing knowledge they gained sealed the Bijuu he had in another person who would be loyal to Kumo. They started the 2nd great Shinobi war to get back the 2 children they wanted as weapons which caused the others to want thier own weapon and followed Kumo example and soon everyone was fighting. To help protect the 2 children the sister was married to Hashirama son while the brother was raised like a son by Tobiramu and he eventually started his own clan not knowing of his connection to his sister. Eventually Tsunade Senju and Nawaki Senju were born to the Isis and Ryu Senju and Yugioh Yamanaka gave birth to Ken Yamanaka who is the father of Inoichi Yamanaka."

Hiruzen waited a moment and said "Now Nawaki Senju died in the war along with Tobiramu and the only people who knew of all this was Mito and myself...At that time the only ally we had was Whirlpool and had it not been for them then we would have been destroyed in the war...I could have tried to go back on our word and followed the example of other nations and place the Kyuubi in someone else who would be more loyal to our village instead of a single clan...but the Uzumaki clan had done so much and sacrificed so much for us that I could not go back on our word so when Mito came to me and told me her time was getting closer to the end and a new Jinchuuriki was to be made I asked her what she wanted to do. Nawaki had died and Tsunade was to old to seal the Kyuubi in and Mito wanted the Kyuubi to stay under the Uzumaki clan control so that it would not be used as weapons like other villages were doing with thier bijuu and I agreed but the Senju line and the Uzumaki line had to be mixed together to see if it was possible to speed up the process of killing the Bijuu once and for all."

Hiruzen chuckled and said "As luck would have it Tsunade came back from the front lines severly injured and in a coma...and while she was in the coma it was discovered that she was pregnant. My wife delivered the baby and I had him placed in the orphanage to hide him. I informed Mito that Tsunade had a son but I wouldn't tell her who it was because while I would allow the Uzumaki clan to control the Kyuubi, I also wanted to keep the Kyuubi here to deter others from attacking us so Mito arranged for an Uzumaki female to come to Konoha who would be the same age as the son of Tsunade and I hid Tsunade son in the orphanage but not before running a blood test to find out who the father was and discovered it was my other student Jiraiya. 8 years later Kushina Uzumaki was sent to Konoha from Whirlpool and became the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and Mito died. I would have put them in an arrange marriage to each other but Iwa, Suna, and Kumo joined together and destroyed Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan was destroyed besides Kushina."

A puff of smoke in the corner of the roof caught everyones attention and Naruto appeared sitting on the roof and said "Almost, a few actually survived but I can understand why you would think. Right now there's only 2 of us left that I know of. Your getting a little long winded so I'll just speed it up, my dad was the Yondaime, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, they got married and had me and my mom was the new Kyuubi Jinchuuriki but the reason it was released on Konoha is because an enemy ninja attacked my parents right after I was born, killing the Sandaime's wife who was there at the time and using me as a hostage forcing dad to rescue me while the man kidnapped my mom and broke the seal holding Kyuubi back. This is what he looked like." as he was covered in smoke and everyone saw a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it and a spiral mask.

Naruto was then covered in smoke and said "I don't know who the guy is but I do know that Danzo does. The other Uzumaki I meantioned claimed that Danzo wanted the Kyuubi as a weapon for him so had ROOT tracked down an Uzumaki besides my mother, raped her, waited till she had a child and then stab her and left her for dead. To bad she lived Danzo. She survived and found out you hired the guy in the mask to fight dad and kidnap mom and was suppose to bring mom to where ROOT was so they could steal the Kyuubi but..." Naruto stop talking as a ROOT member appeared behind him stabbing him with a sword through the back causing blood to fly out before the ROOT removed the sword and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hiruzen seeing this screamed "ANBU, ARREST DANZO FOR TREASON AND ANY ROOT AGENTS YOU FIND. JOUNINS, GET NARUTO UZUMAKI TO THE HOSPITAL AND PROTECT HIM FROM ROOT, GO."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 3 hours since the announcement and the chaos that followed.

Hiruzen sighed as he walked into the council chambers and as he sat down he said "Thank you all for coming after the earlier events. I am sure you all are confused about what has happened and what is going on."

Inoichi said in a sarcastic tone "You think."

Hiruzen said "I don't like your attitude Inoichi."

Inoichi said in a heated tone "Don't go there _Hokage-sama_. If you had not already announced that you were retiring I would call for a vote of no confidence in your right now for what you have done. The village is on the brink of civil war thanks to you. People are questioning if all bloodlines are from demons, the clans can't trust you since you admitted to interfering with clan business. You've dishonored our allies as well as the fact you let someone who could be considered a prince of this village to live the life of an abused orphan child and used him as a weapon. It's not hard to realise that your speech about the Kyuubi originally being sealed to deter other nations from attacking us now that we know the truth. You could have also help the people of the village realise the truth about Naruto not being the Kyuubi if you had meantioned about his heritage and thier bloodlines. Bloodlines that are designed to defeat demons. Kidnapping, conspiracy, deception, fraud, theft. My god, your no better then that bastard Danzo. When the Nidaime selected you as Hokage was it because you were the lesser of 2 evils."

Hiruzen unleashed his KI making everyone freeze and he said "**ENOUGH**...I will not have you stand there and judge me for doing what I felt was best to protect Konoha and ensure it survival and prosperity. Yes I made a lot of decisions that I am not proud of. Some of which could be considered that of a monster but I had to in order for the people of our village to live and go about thier lives. I had to sacrifice my own son and his wife for this village. I have to go home every night and look at my grandson and see him cry himself to sleep wishing he had his parents in his life and know that it was my orders that sent them to thier deaths for this village so you have no right to judge me...Truth is had Naruto not threaten to turn himself over to the man who released the Kyuubi on Konoha I wouldn't have done what I did today."

This caused everyone to go wide eyed and a Koharu said "He did what."

A puff of smoke on the roof caught everyones attention as Naruto appeared and said "Your pretty good at trying to shift the blame, but until last night when I had a kagebunshin threaten you, you didn't even know what really happened the day I was born. You didn't even know your wife had a kunai shoved through her skull killing her...you were to busy trying to lie so you could use me like Inoichi said instead of finding out the truth...but you really good at pointing fingers and blaming others...like what you did with the Uchiha clan."

At this every eye widen slightly and Hiashi said "What do you mean."

Naruto chuckled and said "After my kagebunshin dispelled last night he had ANBU look for me but they couldn't find me...while I didn't know everything that we learned today I did know enough that the Sandaime here was not above letting a clan be destroyed if it was for the good of Konoha...that made me start looking around the are I was hiding last night...the Uchiha district. _Guess what I found_." in a sing song voice as he held up a journal with the Uchiha clan symbol.

Hiruzen said "What is that." as he glanced to the other elders.

Naruto said "Uchiha Itachi's journal. Funny, I never would have guessed that he was more loyal to Konoha then his clan...I wouldn't do that if I was you. You don't know if I am really here or another kagebunshin and you don't know if this is a bunshin copy of the journal or the real one. I could be sitting with Sasuke right now telling him what I found." with a smirk.

Hiruzen, Koharu, and Homaru all 3 paled and Hiruzen said "What are you up to Naruto."

Naruto said "What I want is to be able to live in peace and not have to worry about these people trying to kill me in my sleep, what I want is to be able to be with a woman that I love and not fear the people of this village will hurt her or worse in order to make me suffer, what I want is to be able to restore my clan and not worry about my children turned into mindless weapons with control seals on them like you and those you, Danzo, and those 2 fossil had done to Itachi."

Every eye went wide as they turn to the elders and the Hokage whose faces were neutral.

Naruto said "But most of all, I want to be able to wake up in the morning, look myself in the mirror and wonder if suicide is better then dealing with the shit this village does to me. For kami sake, I was stab by a fucking sword and I was told by the nurse, a wound like that won't kill a demon like you and told to leave the hospital and not even a week ago after I saved Ino and got a head injury another nurse open the door and said your awake, leave...and then there's the fucking stores here. My relative gave me $10,000 to buy me some new cloths and food and I went into nearly every store in this village and I was told we don't serve your kind here, get out before we finish what the Yondaime started, or why don't you just go off and die. I had to goto another village to get these. The only reason I don't fucking leave this village is because I got a group of S-rank missing ninja who want to take the fucking Kyuubi out of me killing me, and use it against this sorry ass village, one of which is the man I henged into earlier to show everyone who was responsible for the Kyuubi attack but every person I talk to here makes death seem a little better so why not make you all suffer like I have. You want a demon, I'll fucking make sure you get what you want, after all, in the business world, the customer is always right so give them what they want so go fuck yourself." as he crossed his arms still standing on the roof with chakra.

A civilian council member screamed "How dare you talk to us like that you damn demon. You sh..."

Naruto threw a kunai as fast as he could at the man but to the surprise of everyone in the room including those who went to save the man when the kunai was 3 feet away from the man it was covered in smoke turning into another Naruto who drop kicked the man in the chest causing him to fly backwards but 'Naruto' used chakra to stick to the mans chest and using the momentum of the man being hit flipped his body before releasing the man causing the man to be thrown into the air and the 'Naruto' grab him by his legs and power bombed him into the table breaking it and causing the man to scream and spit up blood as he arched his back.

Naruto looked at the room seeing all the wide eyed, shocked looks, as well as the scared looks some had and he said "The customer is always right, give the man what he wants. You want a demon, I'll give you a demon. I'm not taking shit from any of you again. I'm moving into the Senju clan house as is my birthright and I expect all property, jutsu, money, seals and scrolls created by or owned by either the Senju clan, Uzumaki clan, my father, and or my grandparents to be turned over to me by the end of the week. As you all had me made an adult before I entered the accademy hoping to stop me from becoming a ninja I am taking the position of clan head of the Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze clan with all rights of said position until my grandparents return at which time I will release control of the Senju clan to my grandparents but I am not giving up my rights, name, or position given to me by my parents. Failure to do so will result in all the information I found while in the Uchiha district including info on the real truth about the Hyuuga/cloud kidnapping like how he got into Hinata's room undetected in the first place, the Uchiha massacre, as well as several black ops missions like the assassination attempt on a certian feudal lord or money laundering of village funds as well as private funds by people in this room will become public information. Also any attempt to attack, arrest, hinder, or harm me, my friends, my family, or my allies will result in this info coming out as even in death I have taken precautions to ensure I give you payback by ensuring this village is destroyed either physically, economically, or through repuation."

Naruto who was on the roof went up in smoke and the other Naruto turned and looked at the Hokage and said "The balls in your court now _Hokage-sama_. It was you and the people in this room who directly responsible for the way my life came out so far. An army is only as good as the man or men leading them. You all either helped in making my life hell or sat back and do nothing making you just as guilty. A good man is as guilty as an evil man when he sits back and does nothing to stop what he know is wrong and could have stopped it. You all knowed about me, you all knowed about the Kyuubi, you all knowed my father never wanted me to have the life I had to live and you did nothing to stop it and in some cases aided in my pain and suffering. You are just as guilty of making me who and what I am now as the rest of the people in this village. You want a demon, a demon can be controlled and stopped. I am not a demon. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the maelstrom. A storm that is uncontrollable and unpredictable as any force of nature. Now if you will excuse me, I've got better things to do then waste my time with you so if you would get dressed in your best cloths, put on your make up and lipstick on pucker those lips, bend over and kiss my blond ass. I'm not your weapon, I'm not your bitch, I'm not your whipping boy. Anyone fucks with me I'll fuck them right back with interest." as he went up in smoke.

In a cave Naruto opened his eyes as the memories of the Kagebunshin dispelled and thought "_Not only did you lie to me about my family, why I am hated, and my birthrights, you also tried to blame me for everything. You've lost all my respect Hiruzen Sarutobi...and I have gave up my dream of Hokage. I won't let myself become you. I'll become something better then you."_ before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Inside the council room the civilian side was screaming and yelling and the clan side were all sitting in thought and Hiruzen screamed "ENOUGH." as he unleashed most of his KI causing several members of the civilian council to pass out.

Hiruzen said "ANBU."

As a team of ANBU entered the room he said "Take Kido Himoko to the hospital to get treated and have him placed in a secure room and sedated until I say otherwise."

After the ANBU left with the injured council member Hiruzen said "Now we will continue this meeting in a dignified manor and if I so much as here the word demon once from any of you I will kill you myself reguardless if your a civilian or clan head. Do you all understand." in a commanding tone

Slowly everyone nods or just look at him and he thought "_Everyone is still pretty much in shock...I can't believe Naruto attacked that man."_

After shaking his head to clear those thoughts he said "Alright, we can sit here and point fingers all day but..."

Hiashi said "Before this meeting continues Hokage-sama I think you should explain to us what exactly Naruto was talking about the control seal on Itachi as well as the REAL truth about the Kumo incident."

Inoichi said "I agree."

Tsume said "As do I."

Hiruzen frowned and shot a glance at Koharu and Homaru who face were neutral but both gave a slight nod and Hiruzen said "The Hokage and council had nothing to do with the Cloud incident. All information on that event is under the control of the Hyuuga council. If you have any questions about it then you should ask them."

Homaru said "As for Itachi, Itachi was a member of ANBU who was asked to become a member of ROOT to spy on ROOT. A control seal was placed on him to counter act the seal ROOT have put on them. That is all we can tell you."

Hiashi remember Naruto words and thought "_So you are pushing the blame else where just as Naruto said you do while also using word play to distract us. You claim that is all you can tell us, not if that is all you know. I see it now."_ as several others in the room thought the same thing.

The rest of the meeting was discussing how to bring order back to the village as well as to settle the fears of the villagers. The subject of Naruto was pushed aside until after order was regained..

After the meeting was over a figure rose out of the walls of the council room and thought "_It seems that Konoha is destroying itself. I must inform the others about this."_ as Zetsu sunk back into the walls.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 days since the announcement in the village and things were looking bad as some fighting between people who had grudges against others started and could and would have started a civil war had the Fire Lord himself not showed up today to make an announcement.

The fire lord stood in front of the people of Konoha on top of the Hokage tower. Hanging from the front of the Hokage tower was the Hyuuga clan elders dead bodies.

The Fire Lord said "People of the Fire Nation. I am the Fire Lord, Kaji Shu. As you can see I am not in a good mood right now by the bodies hanging off the building here. I dislike those who conspire against me as well as traitors. These men are guilty of that. Anyone who speaks durring my meeting in anyway will be immediately arrested and will join these men by being publically executed. I am not here to listen to you. You are here to listen to me."

The people below were now scared and Kaji said "I see I have your attention. I am here today to settle this argument about bloodlines, demons, and jinchuuriki's once and for all...Bloodlines are not created by demons...but by destroying demons. The people who have bloodlines are from clans whose ancestors help protect our world from the demons of hell by destroying them...Now there are more demons in this world then the Bijuu's. Those are just the most famous ones...in fact, within 5 miles of this village there are several thousand demons roaming around in our world."

This caused everyone to go wide eyed except a few ninja.

Kaji said "Didn't know that did you. Training ground 44, also known as the forest of death was created by the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. The trees in that forest were created by him trapping the demons that live there from escaping by suppressing thier powers. Nearly every animal that lives in the forrest of death is in fact a minor demon...and if it wasn't for the help of bloodlines they would have free reign to march into this village and kill everyone of you and they would be a lot stronger then they are now."

Kaji saw the fear on several faces and said "I'm sure some of you are getting cocky and think you can just walk in and kill them and be done with it...answer me this then. If it was so easy, don't you think I would have had someone do it already...Every year I pay for 20 missions where 10 teams of ANBU each mission go into that forrest and kill everything in there they can find besides the trees. Each time they do they come back with the bodies of thousands of demons that are used for tools, weapons, medicines, and other things...and each time they return the number of demons are about the same as the last time they returned there if not more. There is a type of spider demon that lives there that gives birth to 20 spider demons 4 times a year. By the end of the year that is several thousand spider demons that are living in that forest and that is just one species. Can you imagine if they escaped...but as I said, it was thanks to Hashirama Senju that you don't have to worry about that...a man with a bloodline protected you...and that is only one man, think about the other bloodlines here in Konoha, the Yamanaka who use thier bloodline to gather information from enemies to protect you, the Inuzuka who bloodlines allow them to track down enemies to kill them as well as allies to help protect them. The Hyuuga bloodline is similar but can see several miles, the Aburame who can spy and protect but also produce most of the finest silks in the world for our cloths so you could look better. Then there are Akamichi who are able to protect you from your food being poisoned. The list goes on and on and you people dare doubt them after all they have done for you."

Kaji raised his voice and said "But then you people have the gaul to go and not only disrespect the wishes of your village leaders, you also had the gaul to spit on the sacrifices of a clan that has protected the entire WORLD from the strongest demons of all. Had it not been for the sacrifices of the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan then you would not even be here today. None of us would as without the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan then the Bijuu would have been free to destroy everything because without the Uzumaki clan sealing knowledge no one in the world would know how to use seals or be able to seal away the Bijuu."

Kaji took several breaths to calm down and said "You people have become arrogant in your ways. Your friends and family who died the night the Kyuubi was released on Konoha would kill you for dishonoring them as you have. Even though the Sandaime kept most of the truth hidden from you there was enough proof looking you every day in the face for you all to figure out. The Konoha hiate having the Uzumaki spiral in it, the reason Naruto Uzumaki looks like his father, the way Kyuubi disappeared all those years ago when the Shodaime and Madara fought and appeared INSIDE the village walls a few years ago. You people coined a phrase about looking underneath the beneath...you also coined a phrase about the will of fire...both were things that have made this village seem to be the strongest of all the hidden villages as well as the greatest...but what I see know is that you have turned your back on EVERYTHING you once stood for...You have become worse then the hidden village of the mist where they have students in the accademy live, eat, and sleep together until the day of graduation where they force the students to kill thier classmates in order to pass. You have become worse then the land of water who kill newborn children because they might have a bloodline that could be used to kill...Your are worse then them because you cried out in a mob fashion for a newborn child to be murdered for SAVING AND PROTECTING YOU."

Kaji shook his head and said "You have emberrassed me and my country to the point I should order for you and your village to be destroyed." causing those who were feeling guilty to now look scared.

Kaji said "But I am instead going to teach you all a leason to see if you can change your ways. I am going to give you all a taste of your own medicine. I told you all about the demons in the forrest of death. Lets see how you feel having all of your children become Jinchuuriki."

Every eye in the village went wide eyed until a male voice said "LIKE HELL YOU ARE." causing everyone to look up in the direction the voice came from and saw Naruto standing there with his arms crossed glaring at Kaji.

Kaji said "How dare..."

He stopped talking as a kunai was held at his neck point first by a kagebunshin that appeared right in front of him.

The Naruto on the roof said "We are both Kagebunshin but that doesn't mean that we aren't solid enough to end your life. As you can see I am good enough with them to make them appear anywhere I want without smoke so you will shut up and listen to me or I will kill you and since you and your men don't know where the real me is then you can't stop me before your dead."

Kaji frowned and Hiruzen said "Naruto, stop this."

Naruto said "I told you an army is only as good as the man or men leading them. A good man is as guilty as an evil man when he sits back and does nothing to stop what he know is wrong and could have stopped it. I refuse to stand by and let the innocent be hurt because of the action of others. This man wants to turn each child in this village into Jinchuuriki to punish them. He's a fucking idiot because the children will be the only ones to suffer because the people of this village don't give a flying fuck about thier children. All they care about is thier own wealth, power, and social status. Why else would they willingly let thier children become hired liars, murderers, prostitutes, and thieves."

A man in the crowd said "Watch your mouth you fucking de..." as he was silenced by another Naruto appearing with a kunai at his neck.

Naruto on the roof said "I'm not your fucking bitch anymore Konoha. You piss me off I'll either put you in the hospital or in the ground...Now as I was saying the people of this village only care about thier own wealth, power, and social status. To prove this I will use Sasuke Uchiha as an example. The people of this village have thier daughters trying day in and day out to seduce him because of his clan name and wealth because they believe that if they can get thier daughters to fuck him it would improve thier own personal status. Like me you don't see him, you see only his clan name and his status. You use your daughters as whores for your own gain. Just like what this village does to kunoichi. Instead of giving kunoichi equal training you have them do flower pressing and tea cerimony so they can SEDUCE thier targets. So they can get close to SLEEP with them for money or information...just like prostitutes. You have your children goto an accademy and learn where to put a kunai in a person to KILL someone in cold blood. Sure sometimes it's against an enemy ninja or a mercenary but how many times are you going to be sent for an ASSASSINATION to kill some innocent man who only wanted to raise his family on land that his parents owned before him but because some richer corrupt business man wants the innocents man land your children are being specifically trained to go in and kill the innocent man, his wife, and children to make an example of them. Your also having your children learn to break into homes to steal or like the Hokage has shown everyone here to become nothing more then a liar."

The Naruto whose been speaking looked at Kaji and said "You turning the innocent children in thei village into Jinchuuriki so they could be seen as weapons would do nothing but cause the innocent to suffer while the guilty got away free. As long as I live I won't stand by and do nothing like those who failed me growing up. Even if it cost me my life because I don't fear death, I would fucking embrace it if my death would spare one innocent child from going through the hell I had to live. You want to hurt these people in a way to teach them a lesson, then do it in a way that they will remember. Hurt thier wealth, status, and power."

Kaji said "Boy, you have the gaul to threaten me and try to tell me what to do. I'll not only punish those so called innocent children but I'll force thier own parents to be the ones to seal the demons in them."

The next moment blood was flying as a Naruto shoved a kunai into Kaji heart.

Silence went through the entire village as everyone stood there shocked as the Naruto stood over the body of the Fire Lord frozen in place in shock thinking "_I killed him...I...I didn't mean to. I only wanted to keep him from hurting those who are innocent."_

A Samurai guard said "Find the real him. Kill the Assassin."

All the Naruto around the town square went up in smoke.

The real Naruto who was hiding inside an empty apartment he broke into thought "_Shit, what am I going to do. The entire village is starting to look for me...I...I got to run...Aki...I got to get to her and get out of here."_

Naruto began slipping on an ANBU uniform and mask with a weasil on it that he found in the Uchiha district. After getting it on he left the apartment and worked his way toward the woods before sneaking out the village.

When Naruto got to the store Aki lived at, it was late in the evening and he found her locking the door to her shop.

Naruto took off his disguise and threw it in a trash can before running over to the door and Aki seeing him quickly unlocked the door and said "Naruto, what are you doing here...what's wrong, you look out of breath and scared." as she let him in and closed the door.

Naruto leaned forward and got and rested his hands on his knees and said "Aki...I...I did...something...I...I didn't...mean to...but..."

Aki said "Calm down and take a few breaths, come up stairs and I'll get you some water to help you calm down." as she walked up the stairs.

Naruto took several breaths and followed her and when he walked into the door to her place he heard a sound that caught his attention for a second.

**Tinkle Tinkle Tinkle**

Naruto looked around and thought "_What was that. It sounded like some kind of bell...doesn't matter. I need to tell Aki and get out of here."_

Aki came out of the kitchen with a glass of water and said "Here, drink this and then tell me what's wrong."

Naruto frowned and took the glass of water and drank it quickly and Aki said "You need to breath or you will make yourself sick from drinking to fast." as she took the now empty glass.

Naruto shook his head and said "No time Aki, thier after me."

Aki looked confused and said "Whose after you. What's going on."

Naruto frowned and looked down and said "Inside of me...the Kyuubi no Kitsune is sealed inside of me."

Aki said "So...that doesn't mean your the Kyuubi. I use sealing all the time and I know that when you seal something away in something it doesn't make them the same thing."

Naruto felt a whole lot of pressure lift from his shoulders hearing that and sadi "Well...In Konoha a lot of people don't see things that way...they see me as a weapon at best or a demon at worst...but because of all the info about my family and clan I found out thing in Konoha went to hell and a lot of people were in trouble...but the Fire Lord got pissed and wanted to punish the people of Konoha by hurting thier children...I couldn't stand by and do nothing so I stood up to him. We got in an argument in front of the entire village and...He said he was going to hurt the children and have thier parents the ones to carry out the punishment and I snapped and...I...I killed him Aki." as he looked down.

Aki gasped and covered her mouth and said "Oh Naruto...are you alright."

Naruto eyes widen and looked up at her and said "Your...your not scared of me, your not angry or..."

Aki covered his mouth with her hand and said "You did what you had to in order to protect the lives of innocent people...People are after you now because of you killing the Fire Lord right. That's why you were out of breath when you got here."

Naruto nods and said "I got to leave...I...I want you to come with me."

Aki smiled and said "I'm not a ninja so you will have to carry me if we don't want to get caught. If you can carry me I'll come with you anywhere."

Naruto hugged Aki and kissed her and after they broke apart Aki said "Let me grab the sealing scrolls I made for when I was going to come to Konoha with you. It's got most of my stuff and anything that I don't got I can replace." as she left the room.

Naruto went to the window and looked outside seeing if anyone from Konoha was around.

A few minutes later Aki came back to the room where Naruto was and said "Alright, lets go." as she had a black coat that went to her ankles wrapped around her.

Naruto walked over and said "Thank you for coming with me Aki, I..."

Aki said "I know, lets go, we can use the night to cover our tracks...I've heard ninja can walk on water, can you."

Naruto nods and Aki said "There's a river 2 miles west of here. If we get there then you can run on the river south until it hit the coast and we can catch a ship some where far away from here. That will cover our scent."

Naruto said "Smart and beautiful...alright, lets do this." as he walked to the door.

Aki smiled and followed Naruto to the door but as she got to the door she placed a scroll and a small bag on the end table and closed the door behind her.

When they got to the door to the shop Aki said "Just be calm and don't draw attention to yourself until we get out of the village. Then you can carry me."

Naruto nods and it only took 10 minutes to leave the village and then Aki was on Naruto back with her arms wrapped together around his chest and Naruto had her legs in his hands as he ran through the woods and soon got to the river and began heading south.

Several hours later Naruto was tired and Aki said "Lets rest for now and continue in the morning."

Naruto said "Alright...but no fire, it will give us away."

Aki said "Alright but that means your going to have to hold me to give me some heat for the night to keep me warm."

Naruto said "Gladly." as he pulled her close and they held each other.

The next morning Aki awoke to the feeling of the wind blowing past her face and she saw that Naruto was carrying her bridal style and thought "_This will work."_

When they got to the coast Aki said "There's a shipping village about 3 miles south of here I think but...we need to do something if we want people not to recognise you."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Aki said "We need to cut your hair. Blond spiky hair will stand out to easy and if they somehow track us here then someone might be able to find out where we are heading. I got some scissors as well as some dyes that I use on cloths I could put in your hair to change your color. I got brown, black, blue, green, and red. Which do you want."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Red...like my mother."

Aki said "Alright, go out into the water and get your hair wet and come back and I'll get my scissors and the red dye."

Naruto nods and rolled up his pants to his knees and went into the water to just below his knees and bent over and dunk his hair in the salt water. After getting it wet he walked back up to where Aki was who quickly began to cut his hair where it didn't have as much volume and height and then she used some dye to change it to red.

Once she was done she said "Wait about 5 minutes and wash it out." as she walked over and washed her hands in the salt water.

Naruto nods and bit his lip and said "Why...why were you so willing to come with me after what I did."

Aki looked out at the sea and said "I'm doing what my heart tells me to do in order to protect someone precious to me."

Naruto smiled and said "Your precious to me also Aki."

Aki glanced at Naruto a moment and then back out at the sea.

After getting the extra die out of his hair Naruto carried Aki to the village she told him about and Aki saw a resturaunt and said "Naruto, why don't you go in there and get us something to eat and I'll goto the dock master and find us a ship out of here. Just meet me back here in about 20 minutes. Alright."

Naruto said "Sure, that will work." as he went into the resturaunt and frowned when he pulled out his wallet and thought "_I don't have much money left. How are we going to pay for a ship out of here."_

20 minutes later Naruto was leaning against a tree when Aki walked up and said "Ah, that smells good. Guess what, I got us on a ship leaving in less then an hour so lets eat real quick and go get to the docks and so we can set out."

Naruto said "How did you pay for the tickets Aki."

Aki frowned and said "Well...we have to work our way across. I'm going to be working in the laundry room and your going to be working as a deck hand but at least we won't have to pay and our meals are free. We also won't be able to share a room together so the only time we will get to see each other until we get to where we are heading...is that alright with you."

Naruto frowned and said "I...guess. I just wish we could share rooms."

Aki said "The ship we are going across on belongs to the Priestess of Demon country. The ship is considered a holy place so they don't want to desecrate the ship by allowing men and women to sleep together."

Naruto said "Oh...I think I understand...is the Priestess on board since the ships here."

Aki said "I don't know. We will have to wait and see."

Naruto nods and they both sit down on a bench and begin to eat.

After they ate together they walked to the docks and Naruto was wide eyed seeing a huge ship the size of the Hokage tower and he asked "Is that the ship we are going on."

Aki said "Yes...There's the captain, come on." as she grab his arm.

When they got to the ramp Naruto saw a man in his late 50's with grey and black hair and glasses smoking a pipe and the man said "Ah, it's good to see you again. I take it this is the young man you were telling me about."

Aki said "Yes Captain, I already explained that he would be working as a deck hand to pay his way across while I worked in the laundry room. I also told him that we couldn't share rooms due to this being the priestess's ship."

The Captain nods and said "Right, well young man, I'm Captain Nome and you are."

Naruto said "Naruto...my name is Naruto." and thought "_Better not give my last name."_

Nome said "Right, if you will follow me Naruto I will show you what to do and I already showed you so you can go begin when your ready." as he looked at Aki.

Aki nods and said "See you later Naruto." as she boarded the ship.

Naruto followed Nome and Nome stop in front of a stack of bags and said "Your first job is to load the last of these supplies onto the ship, grab them and carry them up here. Follow me." 

Naruto followed Nome and Nome stop in front of a door and said "Set the bag on the right side of this door. Someone will stock it where it goes later. Now get started. The sooner you finish the sooner we can leave."

Naruto nods and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." and 20 Naruto appeared who quickly each grab a bag and put them where he had been told to.

Nome was wide eyed and thought "_Well, I was told I could have him do anything I wanted for passage."_ and said "I think I'm going to like having you around kid." as he put his hand on Naruto shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

NOTICE

TO ALL WHO ARE ANGRY WITH THE WAY I DID IT WITH THE LAST CHAPTER THINK ABOUT SOMETHING. WHY WAS THERE A **BELL **LIKE NOISE IN AKI APARTMENT. WHEN IN THE NARUTO SHOW DOES A BELL LIKE NOISE.

HERE'S A HINT

KIN FROM SOUND

SHION FROM ONI COUNTRY.


	8. Chapter 8

Note:First off, I want to say I am enjoying everyones feedback and though I tip my hand a little to show you all one of my cards almost nobody has figured it completely out if anyone has yet. Just wait and see.

ON WITH THE STORY

Naruto was exhausted, he had worked for hours on the ship scrubbing the deck, securing items below deck, cleaning rooms below deck. Scrapping coral off the hull of the ship, as well as scraping old paint and painting the wood on the outside of the bridge.

As Naruto sat outside with his legs hanging over the rail while resting his arms on the rail looking out at the sea as the moon shimmered off the water a figure walked up behind him and said "Who are you and how did you get on board this ship."

Naruto turned and saw a 13 year old girl with light purplish pink eyes and blond hair dressed in a white shirt with a yellow jacket on over it and pink pants."

Naruto said "Um...Isn't it proper manors to give your name when asking others there's."

The girls eyes widen slightly and she said "You...you don't know who I am." in a shocked voice.

Naruto shook his head and said "No, I don't. I'm Naruto."

The girl was quite a moment and said "Shion." watching his reaction to her name.

Naruto said "It's nice to meet you Shion." and she saw he did not react to her name and thought "_He doesn't know me."_

Shion said "What are you doing on this ship."

Naruto said "Slaving away mostly." in a jocking tone. Seeing Shion was not amused he said "The Captain has agreed to let me and my companion to ride across in exchange for working for him. I'm working as a deck hand and my companion is working in the laundry room...are you the priestess."

Shion who was starting to relax her guard froze and asked "What do you mean." in a cold tone.

Naruto said "No need to get your panties in a twist. I just was asking if you were the priestess since Aki told me this ship belong to the priestess of Demon country. I was going to tell you I liked the ship and asked how you like the paint job I did on the bridge. " as he stood up.

Shion face became red from the comment Naruto made and said "How dare you speak to me in such a way you...you..."

Naruto face turned to a scowl and he said "You what...don't act like your all high and mighty missy. You came in this world just like me just like everyone else no matter if your an orphan or a priestess, on that day you came out butt ass naked kicking and a screaming so take that attitude of thinking your better then everyone else and shove it up your ass. I've had enough of people acting that way in my life...Now if you will excuse me, I need some air as the company here makes the place stink."

As Naruto turend Shion went from emberrassed to angry and she raised both her hands and screamed "GET OFF MY SHIP." as she shoved Naruto toward the rail causing him to start to fall over but to her surprise and shock Naruto grab her arm and pulled her over with him causing both to land in the water.

When Naruto surfaced the ship was already 20 feet away and a cry of "HELP." caught his attention as a few feet away from him Shion was trying to swim but her head kept going under water and when she surfaced the next time he heard "HELP." as he frowned and sent chakra to his hands and pulled himself up on top of the water and heard "CAN'T SWIM." as he frowned and walked over on top of the water and grab Shion's hand and pulled her enough out of the water to give her a chance to catch some breath and he said "Look what you done miss high and mighty."

Shion coughed up some water and glared at Naruto who laughed seeing her makeup had been ruined in the water and making her face look funny as hell.

Shion hearing his laughing screamed "Don't laugh at me." causing Naruto to laugh even more as Shion pouted.

Shion got angry and said "Just get me out of this water and back to my ship you jerk."

Naruto said "You shouldn't insult the person saving your life you little hellcat."

Shion screamed "Saving my life, SAVING MY LIFE. YOU WERE THE...cough." as Naruto let go of her hand causing her to fall under the water again.

He then grab her and pulled her back up and she coughed while trying to get some air and Naruto said "I was trying to save myself from where YOU attacked me you hellcat."

Shion glared at Naruto and he said "Now ask me nicely and I'll get you back to your ship, if not then I'll leave your spoiled ass here and let you learn to swim the way I did, do or die."

Shion got a look of fear on her face and said "You wouldn't...would you." as she said the last part in a scared tone.

Naruto frowned hearing the scared tone and he pulled her up out of the water and picked her up bridal style causing Shion to 'eep'. He then took off running in the direction the lights from the ship could be seen in the distance.

It took about 5 minutes to get to the ship and get back on deck and when Naruto set Shion on her feet she turned and slapped him across the face before stomping off.

Naruto held his face and said "Your welcome hellcat." as he sighed and he took off his shirt and began to ring the water out of it.

Shion who had stomped away turned to glare at Naruto one last time froze in place as she saw Naruto without his shirt on.

A female voice said from inside the cabin "Are you alright dear, your soaking wet." breaking Shion out of her gaze at Naruto.

Shion turned and said "No mother, I..."

Miroku, Shion's mother said "I didn't know you knew how to swim dear."

Shion said "I don't mother I..."

Miroku said "But if you don't know how to swim then how did you get back on board the ship because the only way you could have got that wet is if you were swimming in the ocean."

Shion said "I fell overboard after..."

Miroku gasped and said "Oh Shion, you should be more careful dear. How did you get back on board."

Shion said "Naruto saved me but..."

Miroku said "Naruto, the boy who is working as a deck hand."

Shion said "Yes mother but..."

Miroku said "I knew that boy was special. I have to thank him some way for saving you, especially with what is going on in his life...I know, I'll ask him to become your personal body guards."

Shions eyes widen and she said "Mother, what..."

Miroku said "Ah, you don't have to thank me dear, now go get you some dry cloths and get you some rest. I'll speak with Naruto tomorrow before we dock and ask him. I'm sure you both will get a long great. Now go young lady, I don't want you catching a cold from sleeping in wet cloths."

Shion said "But mother..."

Miroku said "I said go young lady. You maybe turning 14 next week and will be considered an adult but I will still bend you over my knees and tan your hide if you don't listen to me."

Shion huffed as she crossed her arms and had a pout on her face and stomped away as Miroku smirked to herself as she watched her daughter leave. After she was gone she turned her gaze out he manhole window to her cabin and saw Naruto who was now in his boxers squeezing the water out of them.

The next morning Naruto was sleeping on deck when he heard an annoyed voice say "WAKE UP."

Naruto groaned and turned over onto his side.

Shion who was standing there with her hands on her hips narrowed her eyes and saw a bucket of water a few feet away and walked over to it and picked it up and carried it over to where Naruto was and began to spil it.

At that moment a kagebunshin who was sitting in the crows nest used the replacement jutsu on both Shion and Naruto causing Naruto to appear where Shion had been while Shion screamed as the ice cold water landed on her head.

Naruto blinked and looked around when the memories from the kagebunshin dispelling hit him and he said "Serves you right hellcat." as he turned and went to get a rag to begin cleaning up the mess.

Shion glared at Naruto and picked up the scrub brush that had fell out of the bucket and threw it at Naruto who acted on instinct spun around grab the brush and glared at her and said "You know, I don't need a brush, but you do to get rid of that mess you call hair." as he tossed the brush on the deck near Shion feet before turning and walking away quickly.

Shion screamed in frustration and stood up and started to stomp away but then slipped on the brush and slipped back and fell on her ass causing her to scream as she grab her butt.

Naruto smirked as he saw this and thought "_Paybacks a bitch."_ as he walked around the corner and was walking down the side path of the ship toward the back of the ship when a female voice said "Do you take pleasure out of the pain of others." in a questioning tone.

Naruto turned to the voice and saw a woman in her 30's with long silver hair, purplish pink eyes similar to Shion's, a golden crown on her head and fine silk cerimonial robes.

Naruto said "Um, pardon me, who are you."

The woman said "Shouldn't you give your name first when asking others thiers."

Naruto said "Oh yeah, sorry, My name is Naruto."

The woman said "My name is Miroku. Now if you don't mind would you be so kind as to answer my question, do you take pleasure out of the pain of others."

Naruto frowned and said "No but..." as he tried to say what he felt.

Miroku said "But...what."

Naruto said "Um..."

Miroku said "Yes, I'm waiting."

Naruto sighed and said "I don't get pleasure out of seeing others in pain but those who try and cause pain should experience the pain they give others."

Miroku said "Really...does that feeling apply to everyone or just those who hurt those you care about."

Naruto said "Everyone."

Miroku smiled and said "I see...I never expected you to be a liar Naruto." as she turned and started to walk into her room.

Naruto eyes widen and said "What, I'm not a liar." as he followed her into the room.

Miroku who had set down on a pillow platfrom and had pulled her legs underneath her said "You say you think that way about everyone but then what about the pain you have caused others with your recent actions in Konoha."

Naruto eyes widen and Miroku said "Aki told me about your situation. She said you let your anger over the pain and suffering you felt in your life clouded your judgement and you killed someone. Is that true."

Naruto looked down and said softly "Yes."

Miroku said "Then what about the pain you caused to the friends and family of that man you killed. By your own words someone should kill someone you care for...maybe that Aki girl."

Naruto eyes widen and a look of fear crossed his face and said "No, please no, you wouldn't do that...would you."

Miroku looked at Naruto and said "No...but I do have a question I want answered by you before we dock later today. If someone you care about is in danger and you could save them but in order to do so then you have to use and hurt an innocent stranger you never met before, would you do it."

Naruto said "I...I don't know...why."

Miroku pulled out a scroll and said "Aki gave me this to give you when you arrived in Oni country...I asked her why she couldn't give you this herself and she told me why she couldn't. I could tell you but it would be better if you read it yourself."

Naruto frowned and said "If Aki asked you to give that to me when we arrived, why are you giving it to me now." as he took the scroll.

Miroku looked out the window and said "Read the scroll and then I'll tell you."

Naruto pursed his lips and opened the scroll and read

**Dear Naruto,**

**If you are reading this then it means that you have made it to Oni country...you have also found out that I am not with you.**

Naruto eyes widen as a shocked look came on his face

**The reason I am not with you is I lied to you some what...You see, you asked me why was I so willing to go with you when you asked me...I told you it was because I was doing what my heart was telling me to do in order to protect someone precious to me...that was true...but I let you think that someone was you. It was in fact my family.**

Naruto frowned and thought "_I...guess I can understand that."_

**My family is very important to me. You may hate me for what I am about to say but this is something I hinted to you that you need to learn. Women can be just as manipulative and tricky as anyone. I had planned from the moment I saw you to trick you in order to help me protect my family.**

Naruto felt a pain in his chest and thought "_Not you also Aki."_

**Almost everything I planned for went exactly how I wanted...except over the day we were together I started to have some feelings for you as well. You were the first man I ever been with out of love...but I promised myself a long time ago that my friends and family would come before my own selfish desires. When I saw you were in danger I decided to protect you. I did what I had to do in order to make sure you lived and hope that everything will work out for my family but also for you. **

**Priestess Miroku has agreed to help you by allowing you to come to her country. I told her about you and what happened and why you were in danger. She has agreed to also give you a job and help hide you since you are a good man.**

**I doubt you and I will ever meet again and please don't look for me as I will hide from you in order to protect my family and you. You have your goals and I have mine. Be true to yourself and complete your goals of recreating your family and stand true to your values. Don't become what the idiots in Konoha see you as, become who you were meant to be.**

**I wish you a long and happy life with a huge family.**

**Goodbye.**

Tears were flowing down Naruto face as he fell to his knees.

Miroku closed her eyes and said "People do both great and terrible things for their family, friends, and allies."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "I...I don't know what to do anymore. Everything that has happened has been for nothing now." as he closed his eyes trying to hold back the emotions he had.

Miroku said "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Did you do what you did because you thought that was what she wanted, what you wanted, or because it was the right thing to do."

Naruto frowned and after a few moments of silence said "A little bit of all 3 I guess."

Miroku smiled slightly and said "You've met my daughter Shion already. Tell me, what do you think about her. Truthfully. I won't be offended."

Naruto pursed his lips and said "She's a spoiled brat who thinks everyone is beneath her and that she can do anything she wants."

Miroku sighed and said "Do you know why she's that way." as she turned around to look at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head no and Miroku said "Because it's easier to deal with the loneliness she feels that way. By acting the way she does, she can make herself believe that she's alone by choice instead of fear."

Naruto eyes widen as he heard this and asked "What do you mean."

Miroku said "You see, the reason I am a priestess as is Shion is because we have a bloodline that allows us to defeat demons...however there is a second part of our bloodline. We have the ability to send a message to ourselves in the past when we are in danger of dying. The message shows us who is around us at that time and how they died protecting us. This allows us to tell other peoples futures and to tell them about thier death in order to motivate them into sacrificing thier lives in order for us to live. Because of us protecting them from demons we are respected...but because of our ability to see the future we are also feared. People believe if they get to close to us then they will die, as such when Shion tries to be with others her age they run in fear of her. The people at the palace are around us when thier on duty but as soon as thier duty is over most leave immediately in order to protect themselves. As such we are alone mostly with only each other to take comfort in...something I am sure you can relate to Shinshiniki Seijin."

Naruto blinked and said "What." in a confused tone.

Miroku said "I know more about you then you think I do Naruto. I know that one of your ancestors was a Senju. I also know one of your ancestors was a Yamanaka and an Uzumaki."

Naruto asked "How do you know that." in a shocked tone.

Miroku said "I've had a vision about you in which I learned about your heritage."

Miroku said "Does that mean I'm going to die soon." in a scared voice.

Miroku frowned and closed her eyes and said "Shion, you can come in now and close the door behind you. I have something I wish to discuss with both of you."

Naruto frowned as he turned and saw Shion come in with a look on her face that look like she had been caught spying.

Naruto growled about that and when Shion closed the door she said "What's going on mother."

Miroku said "Please, come sit down and you might as well also Naruto. This will take a while."

Naruto saw Shion sit down near her mother on her knees and Naruto walked over and grab a chair causing a shock look to appear on Shion face and Miroku had an amused look on her face and Naruto said "What, if we are going to be here for a while then why not sit comfortably."

Shion said "Because it's proper decorum and manners."

Naruto said "No, it's so your legs are hurting you enough to keep you awake from falling asleep during boring meetings and speeches."

Shion blinked with a scandalist look on her face as Miroku covered her mouth to keep from laughing though you could see the amuse look around her eyes.

Naruto said "Well, get on with what ever your going to say. Your both the ones who going to be hurting if this really does take a while."

Shion glared at Naruto who said "What's wrong hellcat. Upset you never thought of that."

Shion screamed and jumped at Naruto with her hands out stretched catching him by the neck causing him and the chair to fall backwards.

Miroku saw that Naruto had landed on his back with his hands on Shion breast where he tried to block her attack. Shion had landed on his stomach with a leg on each side of him. Her hands were around his neck shaking him back and forward while snarling at Naruto.

Naruto was in a daze from his head hitting the ground and then from the shaking and the loss of air. Naruto seeing spots in his vision thought "_Is this how I'm going to die...fuck this."_ as he squeezed as hard as he could with his hands causing Shion to scream as her breast were being smashed.

Letting go of Naruto neck she grab a hold of his wrist trying to pull his hands away.

Naruto used his legs to hook Shions elbows and pulled her off him while slamming her onto the ground on her back between his legs.

Shion who was seeing spots and Naruto who was gasping for breath both were looking at each other and Naruto froze as he heard Aki voice who said "You know, 2 nights ago you and I were in that same positions Naruto, though we had less clothing then.

Shion hearing the strange womans voice turned and looked around and said "Mother...Mother where are you. Who are you and what did you do with my mother. I demand you tell me." as she glared at Aki who was sitting in the same spot and positions as Miroku was moments earleir.

Naruto said "Aki, is that you...but..." as he remember the letter and his face went from confused to a frown.

Aki was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared Miroku was sitting there and Naruto and Shions eyes went wide and Naruto stood up and said in a commanding tone "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE."

Miroku said "If you both will sit down and act your age and not like a pair of children I will explain everything to you both from the beginning."

Naruto frowned and said "I think I'll stand." as he crossed his arms.

Shion looked between Naruto and Miroku with a shock look on her face and as she remember what Aki had said she said "Mother, what's going on."

Miroku closed her eyes and said "I told you how our bloodline allowed us to see the future...Well that is only a brief description of what it is like when your fully trained. It's part of the reason why I demanded that you were not trained as a Shinobi Shion because I did not want you to have the same burden that I have. I don't just see the deaths of those who die around me when I'm about to die. I see the lives and death of nearly everyone around me including myself...You don't know what it's like to be in someones life and know the exact day they are going to die, how they are going to die. To have no surprise in life as you have already seen everything in advance. People fear you Shion because they are afraid they will die. I live in fear of others because I know when and how they are going to die."

Shion asked "Is that why you did not marry my father."

Miroku bit her lip and said "Shion...I told you that I would explain things about your father when you were older because I didn't want you to learn the truth."

Shion asked "What truth."

Miroku said "I knew who your father was going to be, I knew that we would be happy together...but I also knew that he would die like he did so I had done what I had to do in order to become pregnant with you while not getting close to him in order to protect my heart from having to be hurt by his death later."

Shion eyes were wide and Miroku said "That is why I was so adament about not letting you become a Shinobi. I did not want you to face living a life alone like I have out of fear of being hurt. You can still be surprised and someday maybe find someone to love and be happy."

Shion looked down and Miroku said "Sadly, I won't be here to see that happen."

Shion asked "What do you mean mother." with a shock look that she shared with Naruto on thier faces.

Miroku looked out the window and said "In less then a year a demon by the name of Moryo will come to our kingdom and I will defeat him by splitting his spirit from his body and sealing both away in 2 seperate locations...similar to what the Six Realm Sage did...but in doing so I will die."

Both Naruto and Shions eyes widen at this and Miroku held her hand up stoping them from speaking.

Once she saw they wouldn't interupt she continued "In a few years Moryo will be freed from his prison and come for you Shion because he wants your powers. Originally at that time a group of ninja from Konoha would have came to help protect you...among them was Naruto here."

Naruto face was neutral and Shion turned to Naruto before looking back at her mother.

Miroku said "At that time I saw as you and Naruto became friends while Naruto protected you from Moryo forces even though you had seen his death and warned him to run and leave you he refused. Because of the bond you both grew to have over that time you decided to sacrifice yourself Shion in order to protect Naruto by giving him the bell I gave you for protection. This changed his fate and not only saved his life but then he saved yours and then together you combined your powers and not only defeated Moryo but completely destroyed him. At the time I believed it was because you were trully stronger then me and perhaps you are Shion but I know now that's not the entire reason you both were able to destroy Moryo."

Shion asked "What do you mean mother."

Miroku said "I called Naruto earlier the Shinshiniki Seijin. The mind, body, spirt holy man...The reason I called him that is I recently learned that Naruto is similar to you and I. I won't tell you who out of respect for Naruto but I will tell you that Naruto contains 3 seperate bloodlines that aid him in defeating a demon himself, one that can attack the demons mind, one that could attack a demons body, and one that could attack it's power."

Shions eyes widen and Naruto frowned while narrowing his eyes and said "I think you should stop explaining about my abilities and explain how and why you were henged into Aki as well as what the hell this offer I read about is because I'm starting to think that the reason I'm here isn't what I believed."

Miroku nods and said "A little less then 3 months ago I had a new vision about your future Shion. In those vision Naruto never came to our country and met you. He never came to save you and I watched as not only did you die but Moryo escaped and took over the world...I was shocked by this and had to find out what had happened. Why did Naruto not come to save you so that is why I had us leave our country and head to the fire country. I then had you stay with the ship while I went to Konoha to see if I could find Naruto and I did and when I did I saw the reason he couldn't come save you is because he was soon to die after killing the Fire Lord in order to save the lives of those he saw as innocent."

Naruto said "So is that how you knew about Aki and me." relaxing a little.

Miroku said "No...In my new vision of you I saw as you left Konoha to get cloths and then you would enter the shop you did...but when you went in there you would meet a couple in thier late 40 who had a daughter that was away getting supplies. You would have befriended them but never met thier daughter and you also would have returned to Konoha where the vision I saw play out and when you were in shock after killing the Fire Lord you would have been killed by someone. I had decided to goto the shop you would get your cloths at and meet you there and offer you a choice at a new life away from Konoha hoping that you would take it and not return to Konoha."

Naruto said "But things didn't work out that way."

Miroku said "No...when I got to the shop I saw a vision of the couple and the daughter I meantioned. The daughter was just getting ready to leave. I saw the daughter was captured and became a sex slave before she was killed. I then saw as the couple lost thier business to the man who captured their daughter and then were turned into slaves where they would die. I decided since I was trying to follow Shion example from the future and change the future for you I would try to change the future for them. I told them who I was and that I wanted to surprise my daughter with a new outfit and so I offered them a large payment if they would let me rent out their shop a couple of days and since I make nearly all of Shions cloths myself so we could spend time together and I'm a decent tailor they agreed and I told them to rent a couple of Konoha Shinobi when they left on thier trip and paid them for the ninja help as an act of kindness. I then decided I would act like the shop was mine and wait for you to show up while using a henge."

Naruto felt hurt and said "So you used me." in an accusing tone.

Miroku said "Yes but there's more you need to here, please."

Naruto frowned and nods and Shion was looking back and forward confused.

Miroku said "At that time I really didn't know much about you besides what I had saw in my vision of you. When you came into the shop I had planned to just befriend you and tell you about Oni country and try to convince you to go there to start a new life...but then once I started to talk to you and got to know you I realised there was more to you then I suspected. You reminded me of Shion and myself and the more I knew about you the less I wanted to trick you into coming in order to protect Shion but more to protect yourself...Besides Shion you are the first person I have felt emotionally attached to in any way. Think about what I wrote in that scroll and then think about everything I said just now and know that I meant everything."

Naruto thought over what she had wrote and what was said and Miroku after a few minutes of silence said "But I have another confession to make."

Naruto groaned and said "What the hell with all these damn confessions, am I your priest of something."

Shion said "Well mother has given you the title holy man so..." with a smirk on her face.

Naruto glared at her and said "Back off hellcat before I decide to bend you over my knees and perform an excorcism on you until your ass is as red as my hair."

Shion said "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto henged into monks clothing and created a kagebunshin who henged into a wooden looking paddle with the word **Begone Demons **written on it.

Naruto raised his hands in a prayer position and said "Dear Lord, bind this demon in...Holy shit." as blue chains shot out of Naruto hands and shot out at Shion who screamed as she fell backwards.

All 3 were wide eyed seeing this and Naruto looked at the chains and said "What the hell, that's like what mom used against the Kyuubi the day I was born."

Miroku who had narrowed her eyes said "I see."

Shion said "What do you see mom. Those things nearly killed me."

Miroku said "No, they would have only restrained you. Naruto, your hands are in a snake hand sign. You must have sent chakra to them while thinking of binding which caused you to activate one of you bloodlines."

Naruto said "Um...how do I get rid of these chains." as he saw they were still connected to his skin but had fell to the ground

Miroku said "Hm...try to stop sending chakra to them and release the handsign...OK, that didn't work...Try putting your hands in a ram seal and try dispelling them like a genjutsu.

Naruto nods and after a moment dispelled the chains that turned into chakra that flew back into Naruto body.

Miroku said "Now why don't you release all your jutsu and both of you stop with the antagonizing of each other. I want to finish confessing."

Naruto groaned and Miroku ignored him and said "Well, I'll just come out and say it. The Fire Lord is still alive."

Naruto blinked as did Shion and Naruto said "What do you mean."

Miroku said "I made a choice I knew would have a drastic affect. You did leave the shop and went to Konoha and everything you remember really did happen...but do you remember when you came back into the shop hearing a funny bell sound."

Naruto blinked and said "Now that you meantion it, I did remember that."

Miroku said "That was me using my powers on you to send a message to your past self. As soon as you originally left to head to Konoha before you made it out of the apartment the future memories and experiences that you had of what would happen when you went to Konoha and everything that happened until you came back to the store was your future memories. You thought that you had just returned and was out of breath from running from everyone who was after you when it was just from having all those memories hit you. Basically no one knows what happened in the future except you and me...but my actions came at a price."

Shion asked "What price mother."

Miroku said "I've lost the power of being able to see the future. I have no way of knowing if my choices have saved everyone I care about or doomed everyone."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Was it real...was what happened between us real."

Shion looked confused and Miroku said "Yes, it was real." as she lowered her head.

Naruto said "You...you used me. YOU USED ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE." as he turned and moved toward the door.

Miroku screamed "WAIT."

Naruto didn't stop and slammed the door behind him as he left the room.

Miroku closed her eyes as tears began to go down her face and Shion said in a scared voice "Mother...what happened between you and him."

Miroku said "I betrayed him the worst way possible...I..." as she began to explain what she did and what happened between Aki and Naruto.

As this was going on Naruto was sitting on the deck with tears coming from his eyes and thought "_Do you get pleasure out of my pain Kami." _as he closed his eyes. A warm breeze blew over him and a scent from the ocean hit his nose and thought "_Mom...that's the scent you had, the ocean breeze."_

Just then he remember the day he was born and a small smile came to his face.

An hour later Shion came out of the room where her mother was and saw Naruto near the front of the ship and walked up to him and said in a kind voice "Mind if I sit down."

Naruto said in a tired voice "It's your ship."

Shion sat down next to him and said "Not yet."

Shion watched hoping Naruto would react to her joke and when he didn't she said "I'm sorry."

Naruto glanced at her and Shion said "I've been a bitch to you for no reason."

Naruto glanced back at the ocean and Shion sighed and said "Mom told me what she did." causing Naruto to tense slightly.

Shion saw this and said "I want to be angry at her for doing that to you. I also want to be angry at her for not telling me about this Moredemon or whatever his name is...She's been planning to leave me all alone all this time. I..."

Naruto said "Shut up."

Shion glared at him and he said "Just shut up. You don't know how lucky you are to have your mother...I...I want to be angry at her also...but I've been thinking about it...I then remember the only memory of my parents I have...they didn't want me to have the life I've had. They did everything in thier power to protect me. Your mom did the same thing for you...You should be happy that you have someone to do all this for you...to be there when you cry yourself to sleep, when you remember the looks everyone gives you and know that your all alone...I...I would give anything to have what you got for even an hour."

Shion said "But..."

Naruto shook his head and said "No. You are going to march back in that room, tell your mother you love her, and give her the biggest hug you can and hold her for as long as you can. You tell her you forgive her and thank her for caring so much for you. You don't know how long you have left to do that. Do you really want to take the chance that when we get to where we are going that "

Shion said "I..."

Naruto was covered in smoke and appeared as a monk again and said "Listen to your father young lady."

Shion bit her lip and burst out laughing as did Naruto.

Shion smiled and said "Can I ask you something."

Naruto said "You just did."

Shion glared at him and he chuckled a little and said "Go ahead."

Shion said "Why are you defending her."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I'm angry with her. I'm hurt and want to make her pay...but then I remember her words earlier when she asked me if I took pleasure out of other peoples pain. I then remember my cousins words about people not being able to understand each other. He told me that only through pain can people bring peace...I didn't get it at that time but I've been thinking about it a lot and when I thought about my parents. They brought peace to Konoha from the threat of Kyuubi through my pain. Your mom claims in her vision that she will bring peace for a time through her own pain of dying and leaving you in pain all alone...then she told us about her seeing you die and bringing her pain so she came to find me and she did bring me pain...but she's also brought me peace...I finally know the answers to questions that I've long for to be answered. She also helped me understand pain of loss and suffering through her actions and I can understand the pain the people of Konoha had toward me...a good man is as evil as an evil man if the good man does nothing to stop an evil man when he knows what is right...I want revenge on all those who hurt me in my life...but what would revenge actually achieve. More pain, more suffering. I could so easily follow the example of others and become just like them...but I know that they are wrong...I've decided I won't follow thier example. I won't become something I'm not. I'll do what I think is right. Now what others tell me to do or what is easy or convienent."

Shion eyes were wide as she watched Naruto as his words become stronger and with conviction at the end and thought "_Wow."_ as she blushed slightly.

The voice of Miroku behind them said "I'm glad to hear that Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself and said "I may understand why you did what you done...and I will forgive you in time...but I can't forget what you did...do you even know what you did to me."

Miroku said "Yes I..."

Naruto turned glaring at her and said "SHUT UP...You don't know what you did. You destroyed my ability to trust people. Every time someone gets close to me I have to think what are they after, what do they want with me, what do they want me to do...what do you think about that. Huh."

Miroku said "I'm actually glad I did that."

Naruto glared at her and said "FUCK YOU."

Miroku said "Sure."

Naruto and Shions eyes widen and Miroku said "Let me let you in on a little secret. While pain is something that can help other to understand each other and bring peace, greed is something that will destroy peace. Everyone is greedy. Think about those fangirls, think about how smaller clan greed after things the larger clans have, how peasant greed after things kings have. Everyone always dream about the grass they believe is greener on the other side of the fence. The question is what you have to pay for it and what it gains you. Everything in life all comes down to those 2 questions. You told me about Sasuke, how you envied him. Think about him from those fangirls point of view. He doesn't just give himself to them. That makes his value in thier eyes go up. Now think about what one of those girls would get if they actually got him to chose them. They would get the envy of others, they would get his clan name, something that is rare, they would get access to his money and property, something nobody will ever have enough of, they would get bragging rights to all those who chased after him and failed. All those things those girls will get if they succeed. To them it doesn't matter if he's nothing but an emotionalist asshole. As long as the value of what they will get from him exceeds what it cost them to get him they will chase after him. That same thinking applies to everything else in life as well."

Naruto and Shion were shocked hearing this and Miroku said "I'm glad I showed you that you can't trust people because truthfully, you can't. If something came along that was worth more in the eyes of the person you trust more then what they have from being loyal to you and what they have to lose by betraying you then you can forget loyalty."

Naruto frowned and turned his back to Miroku and said "What are you after Miroku...you could have avoided telling us the truth. What did you gain by telling us."

Miroku said "Besides a clean concious should I die soon...I got a chance to show my daughter the price of power as well as hopefully a chance to change the lives of the 2 most important people in the world to me. If not then at least I can offer you something that would help you with your goal Naruto in exchange for your word that you will do something to help me with mine."

Naruto asked "Which is."

Miroku said "I'll give you free access to my library with all my countries knowledge on seals and demons so that you could help restore your clan to it's former glory as the greatest sealmasters in the world as well as maybe find something that will help you to kill the Kyuubi once and for all. All I ask for in return if you can't forgive me or do it out of the kindess of your heart, then take my payment to you and protect my daughter. Make sure she doesn't die at the hands of of Moryo...ever. What do you say."


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto was silent for several moments and said "You know, I may have been joking when I threatened to bend Shion over my knees and spank her ass...but you on the other hand give me more and more reason every time we talk to carry out that threat with interest...You have got to be one of if not the biggest fucking idiots and bitches I have EVER met and I lived in Konoha and know plenty of bitches and idiots." as he began to pace back and forward.

Both Shion and Miroku eyes widen and both of them started to say something and Naruto turned in a way to make it where he could see both and he said "DON'T SPEAK."

Both women blinked as they heard this and Naruto said "**YOU**...You claim that you love your daughter and want to protect her but then you go and do the STUPIDEST thing possible and that is plan to just die and leave her alone. You have this FUTURE knowledge of what COULD happen and you are like, oh bless me, I'm going to sit down and take it."

Naruto grab his hair and said "You claimed you saw how Shion defied fate and change the future and then you claim you want to change her future but then you won't stand up and change your own so you could live and be with her. Well I'll tell you one thing, in bed your a submissive bitch and it appears in regular life you are as well with the way you are acting."

Miroku had a shock look on her face and Naruto said "Now here you are basically saying that everyone has a price and then you offer to BRIBE me into protecting Shion...you cheapen the feelings I have for you by acting like your nothing but a prostitute. You can act like your a prostitute or a whore or what ever the hell you want to be. Me on the other hand, I maybe many things but I will not sell myself and my beliefs for ANY price. You claim that you saw my future and that you learned things about me from our talks but apparently you missed the most important thing about me. I won't become like those idiots in Konoha who did nothing while I suffered. I'll stand up and protect others who are innocent so they won't have to live like I have. I'll protect Shion not because of you offering me knowledge, power, or pleasure. I'll do it because it's the right thing to do...but I'll even go a step further then that and protect your bitch ass so that Shion doesn't have to lose her mother. Now be a good bitch and obey and get the fuck out of my face before I hang your ass over this gaurd rail and use you like the whore your acting like."

Shion was red face in shock, anger, and emberrassment while Miroku swallowed and tried to get over her shock composed herself a moment and said "WHO the fuck do you think you are."

The next moment both Shion and Miroku found themselves hoisted in the air and 2 kagebunshin grab each of them and threw them off the deck of the ship into the ocean.

Naruto jumped over the ship rail and landed on the water on his feet and saw both Miroku and Shion drawning and said "Well, well, well, looks like the hellcat is just like the bitch, neither knows how to swim." as he walked over and grab Shion arm and held her just enough out of the water to keep from drowning before he pulled her over to where Miroku was and grab her arm to lift her enough to keep her from drowning.

Both womens hairs were in a mess as both of thier makeups were also ruined and Naruto said "Do I have both of your attentions now...good, first off, you both deserved what I just did to you because you both have forgotten the simple truth, you both came in this world but ass naked kicking and a screaming like everyone else on this planet. You have no right to act like you all high and mighty reguardless of who your parents are, what powers you have, what blood flows through you, or how rich or powerful your friends and family are. In life it really doesn't matter because a simple kunai to the back of the skull will make you just as dead as anyone else. No fancy title, or anything else matters. You want people to respect you then earn thier respect. Now accept it because you think you deserve it. Right now I don't see a couple of priestess. I see a bitch and a hellcat. If you want to earn my respect start earning it through actions, not words. Words are free, actions aren't." as a kabebunshin appeared and picked up Shion and began to carry her bridal style while the real Naruto picked up Miroku bridal style and carried her back to the ship.

When they got on board Naruto dropped them on thier ass's on the hard deck causing both to yelp before he jumped back over the rail and put his hands together and said "Kagebunshin no jutsu." as the side of the ship was covered in smoke.

When it cleared there was over 200 kagebunshin and the real Naruto said "Alright, start spread out and start water walking beside the ship while trying to recreate that chain thing we did earlier. We got less then a year to get strong enough to kick some demon ass. GO."

Several screams of "HAI." was heard as the kagebunshin spread out and began to work while the original also began to train with them.

Up on the deck Shion rubbed her ass as she looked off the deck at all the Naruto's and said "Mom...he is so frustrating."

Miroku laughed as she rubbed her ass and said "Yeah...but he is also a great person...who also happens to be right. He maybe...passionate with the way he says things...but I do know that he is a man of action." with a blush on her cheeks and a smirk on her lips.

Shion saw this and said "MOTHER." as her face flushed.

Miroku said "Don't mother me. You don't know him like I do."

Shion said "And I don't want to either." as she crossed her arms.

Miroku said "Sucks to be you then dear." as she smirked even bigger.

Shion got red faced and Miroku laughed and said "Come on, we need to get some dry cloths on before we get sick...funny how every time we get alone time with him we both wind up getting hot, bothered, and _wet."_ as she turned and started to walk away.

Shion took a moment to think about what her mother meant and as she realised what she meant she screamed "MOTHER." as her face became Hinata red before glancing at all the Naruto's and remember the look of him the night before when he was drying his cloths off and blushed while putting he fingers together a moment until she heard Miroku laughed from the door where she was standing and Shion screamed before pushing her hands down to her side and stomped after her mother.

In Konoha Hinata Hyuuga was pressing flowers when she looked to the east and thought "_Why do I feel like someone just stole my copyrights."_

Several hours later as the sun began to set the real Naruto walked up on the deck of the ship and dispelled the kagebunshin before he slumped to the deck and leaned against the rails.

As he sat there captain Nome walked over toward Naruto with a bottle of Sake in his hands and he said "Here." as he handed the bottle to Naruto.

Naruto looked at it and said "What."

Nome said "Sake, it will warm up your bones after your dip in the water earlier...It is also the tried and true way for a man to forget about his women problems for a little bit. Here."

Naruto frowned and took the bottle and took a huge gulp and began to cough and Nome chuckled and said "You know, it could be worse."

Naruto asked "What do you mean." as he felt the burn of the Sake.

Nome said "What I mean is that you could have had it a WHOLE lot worse in life then you do."

Naruto looked out at sea and said "Doubt it."

Nome chuckled and said "Skeptical huh, let me tell you something kid, if you would have been a Jinchuuriki in my home village you would have been physically and emotionally trained with torture, drugs, seals, and other inhumain things that you couldn't even imagine in your worst dreams."

Naruto eyes widen and he looked at Nome and Nome said "Haven't you notice how besides the 2 ladies that you haven't actually seen anyone else on this ship besides me."

Naruto said "Actually, I guess I hadn't thought about that." in a confused tone.

Nome said "If Miroku was willing to go to such lengths to protect her daughter as she did with you don't you think she would have made sure she was protected here as well."

Naruto said "Yeah...Hey, how do you know about that."

Nome chuckled and said "I'm not just the captain of this ship kid, I'm also the captain of the royal guards in charge of protecting those 2 ladies. Miroku may have trusted you enough to come into her private chambers but I sure as hell didn't and I will do anything and everything in my power to protect those girls. That includes spying on them to make sure they are safe with a stranger on board."

Naruto frowned and Nome said "Your lucky kid, I nearly killed you last night after you told Shion you might leave her ass in the water and trust me, I know exactly how to kill a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto who was pale asked "How."

Nome said "Decapitation works nicely."

Naruto eyes widen and paled and Nome chuckled and said "Anyways as I was saying, from what I heard about your life in Konoha you had it a hell of a lot better then either of the Jinchuuriki they have back in Iwa."

Naruto paled again and said "Iwa." as he looked at Nome in fear.

Nome saw this and said "Oh yeah, I was an Iwa nin...Hell, I heard who your old man was and if you had blond hair you would look a lot like him...I was there that day, the day your old man slaughter a 1000 Iwa nins...In fact I was in charge of the Iwa nins that day. Being the son of the Nidaime Tsuchikage has it's perks."

Naruto stood up and quickly got in a defensive stance and Nome looked at it and said "Damn, someone screwed the hell out of your training. I've fought drunk civilians who had better stances then you."

Naruto said "I'm not scared of you." as he swallowed hard.

Nome said "Relax kid. If I wanted to harm you or kill you I would have done so a long time ago...I'm just here to talk. Nothing more."

Naruto frowned and said "Talk about what."

Nome looked out at sea and said "First I want to say thank you for teaching my daughter and granddaughter a lesson."

Naruto blinked and then his eyes widen and glanced at the direction the girls rooms were and Nome said "Relax, both are out cold right now thanks to a sedative I put in their food so I could talk to you privately...also don't tell anyone including either of them what I just said to you. Miroku doesn't know I'm her father and your not going to tell either."

Naruto asked "How can she not know."

Nome bit his lip and said "Remember when I told you that in Iwa, Jinchuuriki are treated a lot worse then you were...Well Iwa has 2 Jinchuuriki's. Roushi, Jinchuuriki of the Yonbi and Han, Jinchuuriki of the Gobi...both are also the sons of the Nidaime Tsuchikage...both are my half brothers."

Naruto eyes widen and said "Your brothers..." in a shcok voice.

Nome nods and said "Sadly...we were never a family...Where both Han and Roshi were considered weapons...I was considered thier master." as he closed his eyes.

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Nome looked at Naruto and said "Since I was the oldest, father trained me personally and gave me the task of turning Han and Roshi into weapons."

Naruto gasped as he looked at fear at Nome.

Nome saw this and said "I did everything you could imagine to them because I did not see them as my brothers. I only saw them as the beast they contained...I tortured them mentally and physically as well as putting control seals on them...but that wasn't enough. I had to make them _perfect_ weapons. In my quest to do that I went to Oni country and I met Miroku mother...I demanded that she turn over her secrets to me on how to deal with demons...she refused." as he looked down.

Naruto bit his lip and asked "What happened."

Nome said "When she refused I made her watch as I killed her people, burn her village, and destroy her country and she still refused to give me what I came for...after that I spent the next 7 days mentally, physically, and sexually torturing her."

Naruto pointed his finger at Nome and said in a stutter "You, you..."

Nome said "Monster, demons...I know. She never gave in to me though. No matter what I did to her she refused to give me her secrets...as I was about to leave though I will never forget what happen though, she stood up defiantly to me and told me '**A time will come when you see the light, when you do your enemy will become your ally, you will protect that which you have destroyed, your legacy will never know you, and you will train your greatest enemies legacy to protect your own**...and she was right."

Naruto looked confused and Nome said "I told you how I was there the day your father killed all those Iwa nins...that I was the leader that day...after your father killed all my men he turned to me and was prepared to kill me when both Han and Roshi appeared between him and me. They stood there protecting me. I was so shocked by this because I had ordered both of them to attack 2 seperate targets in 2 different directions away from the battle I was at. They had resisted the seals that were torturing them, ignored all the warnings of pain and punishment I had drilled into thier heads, and had ignored the crimes I had done to them over thier lives on that day and appeared to protect me...I couldn't understand what was going on. I had demanded answers from them why they were there and both glanced at me and said **'We heard you were facing our greatest enemy and we came to protect you and ensure your victory today brother'**."

Nome wiped a tear off his cheek and said "You can't begin to understand how shocked and confused this made me and your father said '**true strength comes from protecting that which you hold dear**.' He then cut his hand with his own kunai and tossed it on the ground in front of him and said '**You and your brothers by working together protecting each other were the only Iwa nins who drew blood from me today**.' After that he left. My brothers presented me with the kunai and I just stood there completely numb looking at them...every pain I ever caused them, every thing I ever said to them...everything came back to my mind and for the first time in my life I saw them as who they had been all along. My brothers."

Nome smiled slightly and said "I was a broken man after that...I removed the seals from Han and Roshi and we returned to Iwa together...I then confronted the Sandaime Tsuchikage and told him that Han and Roshi were no longer weapons of Iwa...We fought each other and I broke both his hips...I would have killed him but some others took Han and Roshi hostage since they refused to fight back...I...I made a deal. I would leave Iwa forever in disgrace for my actions that day as well as for the loss on the battle field in exchange for allowing both my brothers to retire and live a normal life. Oonoki agreed in exchange that neither could leave Earth country. I gave both my brothers the first and only hug I ever gave them in my life that day before I left my homeland forever...The looks I recieved from the people of my country were nothing compared to the looks I got from my brothers when they told me they forgave me...the guilt of knowing what I did to them was enough to make me want to die...Ironically that was when she appeared."

Naruto asked "Who."

Nome said "Miroku mother...I was sitting in the woods with a dagger ready to kill myself when she walked out of the woods and stopped in front of me. She asked me if I remembered her and after looking at her for a moment I could only nod and as I began to speak she asked me if I still remembered the last words she told me before I left. I again nod my head and that was when she said **You have seen the light, now it is time for you to meet your legacy and protect that which you had destroyed.** At that point I heard a girls voice come from the woods and Miroku stepped out of the woods and saw me on the ground in front of her mother and asked who I was. Her mother looked at me and said **He is just a stranger who appears to be looking for a chance to start a new life. I can tell he is a ninja but I don't see a headband so he must not be with any village, perhaps he would be willing to come back to our kingdom an help protect it."**

Nome laughed a little and said "Miroku looked at me right then and said "**Mom, he looks sort of like what you told me dad looked like.** Her mother said "**Yes he does but the man your father was is dead and gone forever...what do you say sir, would you come and protect my kingdom and the legacy Miroku here represents.** From that day forward I have protected Miroku and Oni country with every ounce of my being to pay for my sins...and now it seems that the last of her prophecy has come to pass, the legacy of my greatest enemy stand before me and has sworn to protect my legacy."

Naruto pursed his lips together and Nome said "I'm going to teach you everything I know in order for you to protect my legacy and thier home. You don't have a choice."

Naruto said "But..."

Nome said "No buts. You gave your word to both those girls that you would protect them. Do you honestly think that you can train yourself between now and the time that demons arrives and be able to keep your word."

Naruto frowned and said "I...guess not."

Nome said "Good. Then you can call me either Nome-sensei or Captain from now on. Do you understand."

Naruto started to open his mouth and Nome said "Good, now since I saw how bad your taijutsu is that is the first thing we are going to work on...and by the way Naruto, I know you were upset and angry with my daughter and granddaughter...but you ever talk to them like that again and the beating I am about to give you will be nothing compared to what you will recieve then."

Naruto blinked and said "What...AHHH." as Nome began to beat the living hell out of Naruto.

The next morning Miroku and Shion came out on deck and both saw a bloody, bruised, and beat to hell Naruto laying on the deck twitching and Shion said "What happen."

Nome came over with a cup of coffee in his hand and said "Naruto tried a little sip of Sake last night to warm up while we talked and I told him I was the captain of the guards. He then asked to spar with me without holding back...Isn't that right Naruto."

Naruto weakly said "Hai sensei."

Nome said "Oh yeah, I offered to teach him a thing or 2 also. Right Naruto."

Naruto twitched and said "Hai." before passing out.

Shion walked over and nudged him with her foot and said "I think he's dead."

Nome said "Nonsense, he will be back stronger then ever in a few hours. Just in time to arrive in Oni country."

Miroku said "Well if you both agree with it captain then I guess I can support your decisions...but please don't beat him as bad next time. Even if he is a ninja, that looks painful."

Nome said "Hai Miroku-sama."

Shion laughed and put her foot on Naruto back and said "Whose the hellcat now."

The next moment chains shot out of Naruto back sending Shion over the rail into the ocean again and Naruto said "No one I guess...All I see is a wet pussy."


	10. Chapter 10

After Naruto 'rescued' Shion...AGAIN on the way back to the ship, Naruto said "I swear, when we get the time I am going to teach you how to fucking swim."

Shion glared at him and said "I hate you."

Naruto said "Good."

Shion looked to the ship where Miroku and Nome were standing and she said "Why are you both laughing." causing the amused looks on both thier faces to go from partial smirks to full blown laughter.

Shion crossed her arms and began to pout and Naruto saw this and said "Stop pouting or a fish might mistake your lip for a worm."

Shion clenched her fist and once they made it back on deck and Naruto set her on her feet she turned and slaped Naruto before stomping away.

After she was gone Nome said "You really know how to get under thier skin, don't you...anyways why don't you go ahead and work on your chakra control and those chains again with your kagebunshins...but the real you stay on deck and meditate. After an hour create more kagebunshins before you meditate some more for another hour. That way your kagebunshin will be rested so you can get a lot more training done."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Alright but...how do I meditate."

Nome and Miroku stopped and looked at Naruto and Nome said "You don't know how to meditate."

Naruto said "No, I was kicked out of class when the other students learned how to do it. Since nobody would tell me what to do I would just pretend I knew what to do by closing my eyes until meditation time was done."

Nome frowned and Miroku said "Create your kagebunshins and come with me. I'll teach you to meditate."

Naruto glances at Nome who said "Hey, it's your choice. I will only teach you when you don't have other things to learn or when I'm not busy. Your going to Oni country as a guest of Miroku-sama here. If she wants to teach you something then you have to do what she says, not me."

Naruto said "What's so funny."

Miroku who had an amused look on her face said "Nothing...nothing at all, go get Shion and bring her to my room and we will begin to teach you to meditate."

Nome said "Kagebunshin first though."

Naruto nods and created 150 kagebunshin and began to walk toward where Shion room was.

After he was gone Miroku smirk got even bigger and Nome who had a confused look on his face said "What's so funny."

Just then a shout of "HENTEI." was heard and Miroku said "That, I keep getting onto Shion that she should worry less about her make-up after she gets out of the shower and more on getting dressed before someone walks in on her. She always tells me that no one would dare walk in on her...guess mother knows best." as she turned and started to walk away.

After she was gone Nome thought "_At this rate I'm either going to be a grandfather again or a great grandfather."_

When Miroku walked into her room Naruto had a red hand print on his face while Shion was wrapped in a bathrobe glaring at him and Naruto said "It's not my fault. Miroku told me to come get you. Besides you shouldn't worry about your make-up until after you get dressed."

Shion said "You did not have my permission to see my body reguardless of what your reason are."

Naruto said "Well you showed me more of your body by throwing a tantrum in your female rage. When you walked over to slap me I saw more then I originally saw of you when I opened the door. All I saw before was your backside, now I've seen everything else so basically YOU DID give me permissions hellcat." with a smirk.

Shion face grew red and Miroku said "He's right dear. I've been warning you for years so you should have listened to me all these years."

Shion glared at her mother and said "Whose side are you on mom."

Miroku said "My side. Now go get dressed and come back because we are going to teach Naruto-kun how to meditate."

Shion looked at Naruto with an amused look and said "You don't know how to meditate...what a baka." as she quickly left to get dressed.

Naruto glared at her back and Miroku said "Don't let her words get to you Naruto. She's just upset that you seem to always come out on top...something that happened with both of us it seems."

Naruto frowned and said "And women say men are perverted."

Miroku laughed and said "Everyone is perverted some. If not then there would be no human life in this world."

Naruto sighed and said "Can't argue with the truth...so how do we meditate."

Miroku said "Do you remember how you first learned to unseal and draw out your chakra."

Naruto said "Yeah, you sit down and put your hand in the ram seal and focus on trying to find the energy that you feel when you have your hands in that position instead of not in that position."

Miroku blinked and said "That's the most dumbed down way I have ever heard it explained. Who told you that."

Naruto said "It's how I heard this one student explain it to another when I was hiding once. Why."

Miroku said "No wonder you have so much problems with your chakra control as well as not knowing how to meditate. You were never taught the proper way to draw it out. If you didn't have large reserves already then you would have never unlocked your chakra. Your basically using brute force to do any jutsu."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Miroku took a moment to think and said "Think of chakra as a river. Now think of hand signs as a dam to help change the direct the flow of water to keep from to much water going one way or to make sure the river doesn't go dry either when the water is low. Now you on the other hand are using your large chakra reserves like a flood. Sure you get water where you want usually for a jutsu but you also destroyed everything along the course of the river and wasted most of the water doing nothing. You with me so far."

Naruto thought "_That actually makes since."_ and slowly nods.

Miroku said "Good, now what meditation does is allows you to map out the course of the river. This helps because it allows you to know when and where to build the dam or when and which handsign to use to do a jutsu correctly."

Naruto said "But _how_ do you map out the river."

Shion who had came back in half way through the explaination said "You map out the river by starting at the source of your chakra. Your heart."

Miroku said "Usually that would be right for most people but you actually have 2 sources Naruto. One is your heart, the other is the seal on your stomach. Most people start map thier nextwork from the source of thier chakra to thier first tenketsu."

Naruto asked "The what."

Shion and Miroku both blinked and Miroku said "The tenketsu...you do know what that is, don't you."

Naruto frowned and Shion slapped her face and said "Mom, I know you told me what you know about Naruto but I am finding this to be unacceptable. Even I know how to meditate as well as the tenketsu and I'm not even a Shinobi."

Naruto said "That's something I actually wanted to ask you about. How do you use your priestess jutsu if your not trained to use them."

Miroku glanced at Shion and said "I'll explain that at a later time Naruto. Right now you need to learn to meditate. Now the tenketsu are the chakra points in your body that release chakra from your chakra coils. They are spread out all through out your body. What you do is you sit down and focus on the chakra coming from your heart. Once you do that then follow it throughout your body while memorizing where your Tenketsu are. Once you have mapped out your entire network you then start back at your heart and try and push the chakra along your chakra coils gently till you find the tenketsu. By pushing the chakra to that point your basically building a levee around that part of the river making it where you can direct more chakra to that point easier. The stronger you can make the levee, the easier it will be to mold your chakra."

Naruto asked "How do I push the chakra exactly."

Miroku said "You use the ram seal to push the chakra like you do for the water walking excercise."

Naruto said "So just use the ram seal."

Shion said "Actually, that is only at first. You will actually have to learn to mold your chakra using every handsign one at a time so that way no matter which kind of dam you put up, you can control the river and if you ever get really good get to the point where you can mold your chakra correctly without the handsigns then you would have perfect chakra control or as close to perfect as possible."

Naruto said "Oh." as understanding came to him.

Miroku said "Now don't expect to do this all in one day, even if you use kagebunshin to help you do this it will still take you a long time because not only do you need to learn to use the chakra from your heart but also the Kyuubi chakra so that way if you have to use it you won't lose control."

Naruto asked "How do you know that."

Miroku said "Because studing about demons also brought up the effects of demons on Jinchuuriki's. Now lets meditate." as she closed her eyes as did Shion.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_This will be easy."_

An hour later Naruto was panting as he leaned forward and Miroku said "Are you alright Naruto."

Naruto said "I...I think I'm doing something wrong. I mean my coils are going everywhere, sometimes other parts of the coils cross each other and merge together before breaking off and going into more directions with smaller coils. I lost track of how many times I got lost."

Nome who had came in said "Sounds like your doing it right. Work on your larger coils first and then work on your smaller ones. It's been an hour, create more kagebunshin to continue to train. We are still at least an hour away from Oni country."

Naruto said "You didn't have to remind me. I remember what you said earlier."

Nome said "Really, then why did you not do it already when an hour was up instead of taking so long that I had to come remind you. I don't know what you did in Konoha but in the real world if you are given orders to do something at a certian time you have to learn to do it exactly when you are told to or it could cost you or someone else thier life."

Naruto frowned and said "Fine, KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

When the smoke cleared there was over 400 kagebunshin...dogpiled into one room on top of everyone.

The screams from Shion saying "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT." was heard while she was pressed against the walls by several Naruto's

Nome screamed "DAMN IT, LEARN TO USE MASS AREA JUTSU IN OPEN AREA'S. NOT INSIDE." from the bottom of a Naruto dogpile.

The real Naruto had stars in his eyes from where his head hit the ground.

Miroku who was sandwich between several Naruto blinked a moment before a smirk slowly came across her face and she began to whisper in one of the clones ears causing the clone to freeze and blush before going up in smoke...moments later all the clones in the room as well as those outside went up in smoke while the real Naruto blew back with a nosebleed and a huge perverted smile on his face.

Shion looked around and then at the passed out Naruto and said "What happened."

Miroku who was blushing said "Who knows." while Nome looked at her suspiciously.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a very soft bed in a huge room with a big arch doorway on one wall and really expensive furniture in the room.

Blinking Naruto thought "_What the hell, where am I." _as he looked around.

Naruto was brought out of his musing when the door opened and a woman with black hair in her late 20's walked in and gasped as she saw Naruto and said "Ah, Naruto-sama, your finally awake." as she bowed toward Naruto and said "I'll inform Miroku-sama at once."

Naruto said "WAIT." catching the womans attention who was backing out of the door.

The woman stopped and said "Yes Naruto-sama."

Naruto looked around and said "Where am I, who are you, and how do you know my name...and why are you calling me sama."

The woman said "My name is Shiore. I am one of the house cleaning staff here at the palace."

Naruto asked "Palace, what palace."

Shiore said "The palace of Lady Miroku and Lady Shion here in the capital of Oni country Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned and said "When...how long have I been here."

Shiore said "2 days ago Lady Shion and Lady Miroku returned from thier meeting with you Naruto-sama."

Naruto bit his lip while looking down and said "Did they say anything about what thier meeting with me was about."

Shiore said "Of coarse Naruto-sama. Lady Miroku told us that you are from a long line of holy warriors who have spent over 10 generations battling the most powerful of demons, the Bijuu's. She informed us that unfortinately the battles against those demons has decimated your family leaving you as possibly the last of your family line with both your parents dying the day they battle Kyuubi at Konoha to help them defeat the Bijuu. As such she has agreed to assist you in continuing your clan legacy by allowing you to come here to train as well as a place for you to rest and restore your energy from fighting the Kyuubi all alone all these years."

Naruto blinked and said "I see...so then you know about my relations to the Kyuubi."

Shiore said "Yes, the people of Oni country know about your status as a Jinchuuriki but unlike some places, Oni country knows the difference between you and the demon you contain because we have had our fair share of trouble with demons before."

Naruto said "Why is that...I mean, why is your country called Oni country."

Shiore bit her lip and said "Um...I think that is a question you should ask Lady Miroku-sama."

Naruto said "I see...well if you don't mind, I'm not to much on formality so just call me Naruto. I haven't done anything to earn your respect and I don't think people should be respected unless they earn that respect."

Shiore said "I couldn't do that Naruto-sama. Anyone who saves the lives of people from demons is someone to be respected...Is there anything I can do for you Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned and said "Could you tell me where I can find either Shion, Miroku, or Nome."

Shiore said "Lady Shion and Lady Miroku are in the main hall and Master Nome is training the royal guards in the courtyard."

Naruto said "OK...How do I get to them from here. I was sort of passed out when we arrived."

Shiore blushed and said "Forgive me Naruto-sama, I didn't realise you did not see how to get here when you arrive. All you have to do is when you exit this room you take the hall here to the left and it circles around to the main hall while you head right and it will take you to the court yard. The design of the palace is quite simple. There are 2 stories. The first floor is mostly made up staff and security. The general shape is basically a square inside of a square. You have one hall on the east side and one hall on the west side with a set of stairs meeting and coming down into the main hall either near the court yard entrance or by the thrown area of the main hall. We are currently on the 2nd floor on the east wing where Lady Shion and Lady Miroku sleep while most guest rooms are on the west wing."

Naruto sighed and said "I see...Where's the restroom."

Shiore said "It's the door to your left Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he got up and an eep was heard as Naruto turned and saw Shiore had turned around and Naruto saw he was only in a pair of boxers and thought "_Don't ask why am I nearly naked, don't ask who took my cloths off...just go freshen and find some cloths...wait...these aren't the same boxers I had on before...damn it. I don't know if I should be aroused or scared knowing someone saw 'the beast' as Miroku calls it."_ as he focused on the bathroom door and entered it.

After getting ready for the day once he found his cloths all cleaned and ready for him he exited the room and looked left and right before remembering Nome's words and thought "_Might as well go see the ladies first since they are the ones in charge here."_

Once Naruto got to the main hall he blinked and thought "_Well this doesn't look like what I thought it would look like...strange...paper walls that slide into the outer walls that allows them to either have a grand hall or several smaller sections for privacy and other things...I like it."_ as he began to walk around the maze of paper walls while occasionally being stopped by people who introduced themselves or asking for directions through the maze as well as people who were treating him with respect which he tried to have them stop doing.

Finally Naruto found Miroku sitting on a thrown on her knees listening to a couple of men while Shion sat off to the side doing calligraphy while listening to her mother and the men.

Miroku seeing Naruto arrive widen her eyes slightly and a small smile appeared on her face and said "Forgive me for interupting both of you gentlemen but an honored guest of mine has finally recovered from his long journey here enough to join us. Would you both mind if I speak with him and my daughter momentarily privately so I can give you both my full attention afterwards."

Both men bowed to her and bowed to Shion and then Naruto before leaving the room.

Once they were gone Miroku said "How are you feeling Naruto."

Naruto looked around and said "A little confused but alright I guess...Why did I sleep so long though."

Miroku said "You were mentally, physically and emotionally tired Naruto. In less then a month your entire world has been turned upside down. You may not have realised it but you were going from hell bent avenger to total pacifist and back again in a matter of seconds. You couldn't control yourself to the point I was worried you might actually hurt yourself as well as others just to end everything. That is why after you passed out I had asked Nome to give you a sedative to help you relax until your body and mind had a chance to relax. That was 5 days ago."

Naruto said "But Shiore said we only got here 2 days ago."

Miroku said "She's right. We got here at the palace 2 days ago. It's nearly 3 days travel from the coast to here."

Naruto said "Oh...Why is this country called Oni country."

Miroku blinked and after several moments said "You remember how the forrest of death has so many minor demons, right."

Naruto nods and Miroku said "There is a tower in the center of the forest of death that Konoha uses...but the tower predates Konoha. A long time ago a cult of demon worshipers lived there and would offer sacrifices to demons who offered them gifts of power or wealth in exchange for the sacrifices. The rituals that they used opened a gateway between our world and the demon world. It's not a very big gateway which is why only minor demons can escape into the forest there...When Konoha was founded the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan banished the cult from thier tower and out of the fire country. The cult took everything they could including the wealth and weapons they had been given by the demons and they came to this country to continue to worship the demons...A group of priest and priestess came together and killed them in order to protect the world...but the cult had hidden thier treasure of wealth and weapons somewhere in the mountains of this country...men have come searching for this wealth and power and have been seduced by the evil the items contain. They become little more then puppet slaves to the demons who wish to come to our world. To stop them the priest and priestess created this village where my ancestors have protected these lands, stopping those who come seeking power and greed and turning back any and all demons who escape into our world...to scare people away from searching for the treasure we named this country Oni country."

Naruto said "I see." as he thought a moment.

Shion said "I'm done mother."

Miroku said "Good Shion. Now I want you and Naruto to be together for the next month as much as possible. I want you both to goto my private library and you will get yourself a book to study and Naruto, I am allowing you access to my library but I only want 4 books out of my library at a time and Shion will have one of those 4. Have her help you pick out the other 3 you will get and then she will take you to where Nome is at. You will use Kagebunshin to read the books for you in order to train your mind while Nome will help you train your body. You are not to go anywhere without Shion and Shion is not allowed to go anywhere without you until you both are ready to retire for the day or if you need to freshen up but you are her guard and she is your guide. Do you both understand."

Both blonds nod and Miroku said "Good and I hope you enjoy your stay here Naruto...sadly I must return to my duties now but I will check up on you both when I can. Now go."

Shion put away her calligraphy kit and said "Follow me."

Once Shion lead Naruto up the stairs away from the main hall she turned and slap Naruto across the face shocking him and she said "I hate you."

Naruto frowned and said "Really, and why is that." as he glared at her.

Shion said "I hate you because your taking my mother from me."

Naruto blinked and said "WAIT, what the hell are you talking about. I'm not taking your mother from you."

Shion said "Yes you are. Ever since my mother returned with you it's been all you. Everything has to revolve around you now. Mother gets up, gets ready and instead of spending time with me like she use to she comes checks on you. As soon as you show up she forgets everything and worries only about you. You claim your going to make it where you will save mom so she will be with me but she's not going to be there with me, she will be there with you...I wish you never came here you lying thief...just go and leave us alone." as she turned and stomped off.

Naruto frowned as he saw Shion stomp away and thought "_But..."_

Naruto turned the other way and put his hands in his pockets and began to slowly walk away.

After he was gone a figure stepped out of one of the doorways and looked first in Naruto direction then at Shions.

Naruto soon found himself outside and saw people in the distance training or walking around or heading into the palace and he thought "_I don't belong here...Shion's right. I shouldn't of come here...I should leave..I'll go make sure I got all my stuff before leaving." _as he turned and went back into the castle.

As he was nearing his room he heard Miroku voice who said "Why did you do that Shion."

Naruto frowned and heard Shion say "Do what mother." in a calm voice.

Naruto began to use his stealth and sneak toward the door that was open and saw Shion sitting on her bed with Miroku standing looking at her with her arms crossed and said "I'm waiting Shion."

Shion smirked and turned to Miroku and said "Fine...I'm eliminating the competition _mother."_

Naruto frowned and thought "_She thinks I'm competiting for time with Miroku."_

Miroku voiced the same words Naruto just thought and Shion laughed and said "No mother, not competition for you. I'm getting rid of the competition for him."

Naruto thought "_O...K...I'm confused now."_

Miroku on the other hand realised what Shion meant and said "Oh...explain to me Shion how you are doing that."

Shion stood up and said "Simple mother, you see, I make him feel guilty about being with you making him think he's taking you away from me. He will feel bad about that and won't spend any time with you in fear of hurting me. He also won't want to hurt you so since you were so kind as to order him to spend so much time with me I can pretend to be angry with him and he over time while we are together I will slowly change to be kinder to him making him enjoy his time with me more until he falls in love with me. Then once he does I help him realise you didn't actually love him but only wanted him for his bloodline in order to protect me and you from that demon. This way he will respect you for carring for me but won't trust you enough where you could steal him from me. A perfect tsundere."

Miroku said "Makes perfect since."

Naruto was rubbing his head and thought "_And how the hell does that make since."_

Miroku smirked and said "But you forget Shion that I have more experience then you and I already have a huge advantage over you not to meantion how I tricked him into not trusting others so easily."

Shion nods and said "Yes, I liked how you did that mother, by making him not trust others you eliminate many of MY future threats to hussy stealing him and while I admit you do have an advantage over him you are also twice his age and you have duties as the head priestess and as a mother you have to deal with which gives me the advantage to overcome your advantage in his heart. Why should he be with someone with sagging boobs when he could be with someone more perfect like mine." as she grabbed her breast.

Miroku said "What good is having a younger body if you don't know how to use it. Experience is where it counts and I have far more experience then you."

Shion narrowed her eyes and said "I thought mothers were suppose to give thier children what they wanted. Why are you getting in my way."

Miroku said "Children are suppose to respect thier mothers so why are you getting in mine."

Both women began to glare at each other and Naruto who was watching thought "_Are they shooting lightning out of thier eyes."_

Shion said "Craddle robber."

Miroku started to say something when a male voice said "Quite a show, huh Naruto."

Both Shion and Miroku froze and turned to the door and saw Nome standing behind Naruto with his hands on both Naruto shoulders and Naruto was frozen in place and pale faced.

Shion stuttered "How...How long have you been there."

Nome smirked and said "I know the name of thy enemy and thy name is woman." as he patted Naruto back.

Naruto shook his head and said "Will someone please explain to me what is going on...I'm totally confused."

Shion said "Um well..." as she looked at her mother.

Miroku said "Well...you see..." as she looked at Shion.

Nome said "Long story short, both these ladies like you. Why I don't know. You will have to figure that out yourself but even though they are mother and daughter they see each other as rivals and it appears that both of them are trying to manipulate you in order for you to love them individually. You also just got your first true glimps of the womans mind. It is something that no man will ever be able to fully understand."

Both Shion and Miroku were blushing and Naruto began to rub his temples and said "I think I'm starting to understand Sasuke-teme some. I could have swore I was just seeing Ino and Sakura instead of Miroku and Shion."

Nome said "Probably was. Woman all believe in the same rules."

Naruto said "What rules." as he looked at Nome.

Nome said "A Female always believe she makes the rules which are subject to change without notice and no male can know or understand all the rules and should a man appear to be right the female must change the rules immediately in order to prove the female is never wrong, just that the male did not understand what she was meaning, thinking, or saying when her actions or words testify that you were right to begin with before she changed the rules. She can change her mind at any time without notice and the male must oppologies for his mistake in not understanding. You must do what she wants, not what she says at all times and you need to be able to read her mind without her knowing and if she has PMS...well, I rather be stuck in a volcano being burned alive then try to figure out a womans mind at that time."

Shion glared at Nome and Miroku said in a sweet tone "That could be arranged Nome."

Nome started to say something but Naruto said "I'm even more confused now...Why are they fighting over me...why me. I'm nothing special."

Miroku said kindly "That's not true Naruto, you are something special."

Shion said "Yeah, your different then everyone else I ever met."

Miroku said "Your kind, carring, you don't like to see people suffer. You compassionate."

Shion said "You don't care about what other say or think. You don't treat me like a priestess. You treat me like a normal girl and you not scared about my powers."

Miroku said "You were willing to risk everything when you thought you were escaping Konoha in order to come get me to be with you. You gave me almost every dime you had to protect me when you thought I was in danger."

Shion glared at her mother and said "You make me laugh and also question myself in making me realise that the way I act and treat others isn't the right way I should be."

Miroku said "Your willing to trust me even though I betrayed you."

Naruto who had been going back and forward when they were speaking grabbed his head and screamed in frustration. After he quit screaming he looked at both of them and said "Your both crazy, you know that. I don't know if I should be flattered or pissed. I want to kiss you and slap your ass at the same time...Do they get that from you or thier mother because right now I'm thinking about running as far and fast as I can." as he looked at Nome.

Nome who was chuckling up till now froze when he heard this and both Miroku and Shion got confused looks on thier faces before Naruto mind realised what he said and he began to pale and said "Oh shit. I didn't mean..." as he looked at Nome with a scared look on his face and quickly turned to Shion and Miroku and said "Ignore what I just said, I was just ranting...Um...Nome told me he sees you as the family he never had." as he got a sheepish look on his face and rubbed the back of his head.

Miroku glanced from Naruto to Nome and back to Naruto and said in a commanding tone "Your lying Naruto. Your scrunch up your eyes with a fake smile when you lie so people can't see your eyes...Nome...I want an explanation. What does Naruto know that we don't." as she looked at Nome with a neutral face.

Nome frowned and said "Does it matter."

Miroku frowned and said "Yes it matters. I want to know why Naruto seems to think we are related and why does he act like you were the one who told him that and why would you tell him that."

Nome pushed his back off the wall that he had been leaning against and said "The man who your father was is dead Miroku. He died a long time ago. Honor the memory of him you have from your mothers stories and leave the past where it belongs, burried forever." as he turned and started to walk toward the door when a barrier appeared blocking the door

Nome frowned and turned to look at Miroku who had her hand in a seal and she said "I can keep this up all day. I don't care what you say. I want answers."

Nome said "Miroku...please let it go...I've served you and your mother faithfully all these years since we met when you were a teenager. Please out of respect for that let it go."

Shion walked over and put her hand on Miroku shoulder and said "Nome...please."

Nome closed his eyes and then opened them and glared at Naruto who gulped and Nome said "You are your fathers son. You both show up turning my life upside down and take everything I know from me...YES. I'm your father Miroku. All the stories your mother told you about me were lies to hide the dark truth. I came to this country looking for power. I burned this land to the ground while killing every man, woman, and child until all that was left was your mother. The things I did to her was worse then all the demons of the world put together could. I had took great pleasure out of her pain and suffering taking _everything_ from her. I'm worst then a demon, demons are born demons and can't help but be evil. I'm worst then them because I chose to become evil and I took great pleasure out of it. I am a monster...Are you _happy_ now." as he turned and found the barrier still in place.

Nome sighed and looked down and Naruto looked at the depressed Nome and then at Miroku who face was neutral and then at Shion who had a shocked look on her face and he thought "_This is all my fault. I accidently said something I shouldn't have and now I've destroyed thier lives."_

As Naruto closed his eyes and began to look down Miroku stood up and walked to the window and looked out it and said "If what you said is true then why are you here now. Are you still trying to learn the secrets of these lands."

Nome said "No...I..."

Miroku interupted him and said "Then if your not here for the secrets of these lands there must be something here that you want for some reason. Right."

Nome opened his mouth and Miroku said "And these reason must be very valuable to you. Right."

Nome said "Yes."

Miroku said "Something you would do anything for."

Nome said "Yes."

Miroku said "Something you would fight for." as she turned to look at Nome.

Nome nods his head and Miroku said "Something you would kill for."

Nome nods and Miroku said "Something that you would lie for."

Nome nods and Miroku said "Something that you would do anything for."

Nome nods and Miroku said "Something that you would die for."

Nome nods and Miroku said "Even sell your body and soul for."

Still nodding Nome said "Yes."

Miroku turned back to the window and said "Tell me Nome...what is one of the main abilities of a priestess in order to protect herself from danger."

Nome said "One of the main abilities is the ability to see the future to warn them about possible death and if they are fully trained the future of others."

Miroku said "Including thier own future...correct."

Nome said "Yes."

Miroku said "And I'm a priestess like my mother before me. Right."

Nome said "Of coarse you are."

Still with her back to Nome she said "Then tell me something, how is it that you were able to come to these lands and do those things to my mother without her seeing the future and warning the people of this country about your arrival so they could get to safety. Why is it she stayed here instead of leaving to protect herself from you."

Everyone in the room blinked and Nome opened his mouth and closed it several times and Miroku said "You are no monster father...and I have known this ENTIRE time who you are."

Every eye in the room went wide and looked at Miroku who stood up and walked toward Nome and pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you father."

Shion looked back and forward between Nome and Miroku and then at Naruto and said "I'm confused."

Miroku giggled and said "Moryo has been defeated." as she let go of Nome and stepped back a few steps.

Naruto looked at Nome and then at Shion and then at Miroku and said "Will someone please tell me what's going on because I feel like I'm going crazy."

Miroku smiled and said "I guess I should explain. My mother told me before I first met you father that she knew you were coming to Oni country long before you ever did. She knew and evacuated most of the people of the country. The ones who were not evacuated were in fact people who were spies here looking for the treasures of the demon cults. When you killed all those people who were here you were actually protecting this country...as for what you did to her...well you don't think putting up barriers and fighting demons is all the jutsu we have. Mother was also trained as a kunoichi like me and she was skilled in genjutsu. She placed you in a genjutsu after you killed those spies making you believe what you were doing was real while you were torturing something that wasn't there...mother told me it was actually pretty amusing to see you thinking you were having your way with her in the genjutsu when you were the one tied to her bed and she was the one having her way with you."

Everyone was shocked hearing this and Miroku said "Mother told me that you were a lost soul, a man who had been influenced by the evils of the world turning you into something you were not. She knew that you would one day be shown the light and change into who you truly were. She also knew that you had to face those you had wronged as well as the consequences of your actions in order for you to be able to live."

Nome who had his eyes down said "Sounds like her alright." in a dead tone before he raised up his head and said "But if what your saying is true...why did she tell me that you would not know me as your father. Why is it that you have spent all these years hiding the truth from me." with a hurt look on her face."

Miroku said "To protect you like you have been protecting us father...You see, you admitted already that you would do anything to protect me and Shion. ANYTHING. This land is a dangerous place, especially to those who have darkness in thier hearts. Your heart still has darkness in it from when you were younger due to the fact that you took so much pleasure out of the things you did...If you would have known I knew the truth you would have been even more protective of me then you were. You would have become more succeptable to the lure of power the demon treasures would have offered you. Mother saw this so she warned me not to tell you about me knowing who you were so that way you would spend your life protecting me while also staying far enough away to resist the temptation the treasures would have offered you."

Naruto said "Um, I got a question. If what your saying is true...why are you telling him now. I mean..."

Shion interupted Naruto and she said "And why didn't you ever tell me he was my grandfather, mother."

Miroku sighed and said "So you wouldn't feel guilt when you had to kill your own grandfather Shion."

Every eye in the room went wide and Shion paled and asked "What do you mean mother."

Miroku said "I'll answer that in a minute after you answer my question. Lets see how well you have been studing Shion, what is a demon."

Shion said "A demon is an evil spirit that escapes from hell wanting revenge for the torture it felt in hell. The spirit possess a person, place, or object and uses it to carry out it's revenge."

Miroku said "Correct. Demons themselves are powerless as long as they do not have a medium to use in order to interact with our world. That is why there are so many minor demons in the forrest of death. The demons there take over the bodies of the animals that reside there and begin to manipulate them to help them get thier revenge on the world. The treasures that are hidden here in Oni country are the same way. Spirits possess those items and lure people who find them into letting them take possession of a body that they can use to get thier revenge...Father has resisted the urge all these years by protecting us...but father also knows that his time in this world draws closer to an end...that fear can and would be used to by a spirit offering him a way to be with us and he already said he would do anything to protect us...even sell his body and soul."

Understanding began to take over everyone in the room and Nome said "I'm Moryo."

Miroku said "You would have...You would have sold your body to the spirit that found you and tempted you in order to protect us and your fear of leaving us unprotected. The spirit would have then used your dust element ability to create an army of stone warriors and I would have had to sacrifice myself in order to seal the spirit inside your body away until it eventually escaped and would have went after your body again in order to get it's army that it had created at which time Shion would have either died or if Naruto had showed up together they would have destroyed your body and the spirit would be lost in the world again until it found a new medium to use...but it seems that no matter what happens Naruto is the deciding factor that will either save us or destroy us. In the future he would have saved Shion until something changed his future causing his early death causing me to step in to change his future again and while I don't know the future since I still have yet to recover my powers I honestly believe that now that the truth has been revealed by Naruto...a truth that neither of us would have ever spoken about before out of our own fear...maybe all of our lives might be spared...now that you know the truth you might be able to resist the spirits who would have tried to influence you...or you might be willing to fall to thier claims even easier...now that you know the truth you could want revenge on us and fall to darkness again or be stronger for it and resist them...and should history repeat itself and Shion and I will have a harder time deciding the needs of the many vs our own personal needs...the question is what happens now and where do we go from here." as she looked at everyone in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been over 4 months since that day when the truths were revealed. In that time the relationship between the 4 had grown. While no one outside of the 4 knew the truth about what was revealed, they could all tell something had happened as the smiles and the positive attitude all 4 seem to show told everyone that the future was looking bright.

For Miroku, her powers of vision had not returned but she was finding life to be more enjoyable as she found more and more things changing from the futures she had seen and discovered life was more of an adventure instead of a duty.

For Shion, her relationship with her mother had gotten closer as both realised they were more alike then either was willing to admit. Her studies as a priestess increased and while her and Miroku both had several heated debates over Shion training, a general compromise was made, Shion would be allowed to train SOME in order to protect herself better but would not take the training that would force the ability of ALL SIGHT on her so she could live her life without knowing everything. Something that Naruto was willing to point out in both thier cases in his own way...usually ending up with him either being tag teamed with lumps on his head or one of the girls going into either the fountains in the court yard, the koi ponds, or the stream that ran along the back of the castle. The record was 43 feet being thrown by chakra chains.

For Naruto, his life had become great. His relationship with both Miroku and Shion was something that confused the hell out of him as on more then one occasion a guard or servant caught him bashing his head against a hard object somewhere while muttering about the evil known as women which caused amusing stories to be told to others about Naruto.

When Naruto wasn't caught in one of or both of Miroku or Shions traps to screw with his mind he was often seen training with Nome who had became a positive male role model in his life who actually wasn't a pervert...well that could be justified by the fact Nome was _educating_ Naruto on how scheming women could be and the things they could and would do in order to come out on top and he did not want to hear about to much of Naruto sex life with either his daughter or granddaughter. Something that has happened on a few occasions, usually after the girls guilt trip him after he loses his temper and throws them in a body of water somewhere though there has yet to be a time with both at the same time.

Outside of learning about the evils of women, Naruto had learned a lot from Nome as well as some of the things that he had in the scroll from his cousin. He had learned wind, earth, water, lightning and fire manipulation as well as the dust element to some degree. He knows at least 2 jutsu for each of the main elements but Nome had him focus more on the dust element though Naruto skill level was no where near any of the other users of that element and while he had learned several jutsu and elemental manipulation, he had not come close to mastering any of them though his chakra control had increased with the excercises he learned from Nome as well as his meditation excercise, chakra string excercise, and chakra chain excercises.

Not wanting Naruto to burn out Nome had talked the girls into getting Naruto to go out into the village outside of the castle helping the people of the village with minor things and making a few social friends as well as learning a few things that he found useful or relaxing. Naruto's blond hair had grown back though he put red streaks in it in honor of his mother.

For Nome he was able to become a bigger part of the lives of the other 3 and soon saw each as if they were his children, reguardless of actually being children, grandchildren...or if Shion and/or Miroku had anything to say about it, his future son in law and was the one helping Shion with her non priestess training as well as having Miroku train a little as well.

Sadly for Naruto the world doesn't stop because he tries to walk away and people were looking for him. Something he was reminded of as Shion cried into Naruto chest late at night having woke from a vision.

Naruto patted her back and whispered "Shh...It will be alright Shion...I won't let anything happen to any of you."

Shion shook her head in his chest and whispered as she gasped for breath from crying "But...I saw...everyone die...Grandfather was killed...by this hunchback man...Mother was killed by this shark like man with blue skin...and I...I was being held hostage by this man with a spiral mask...he cut my throat after you were captured...all of them had these black cloaks with red clouds on it."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Akatasuki...I...I guess I have no choice...as long as I am here I am a danger to everyone...but what do I do..."_ as he tried to calm Shion.

After a little while Naruto had gotten Shion to fall asleep again while in his arms and he looked out the window at the night sky and thought "_I have no choice...I have to go back...at least until I can defeat Akatasuki...I won't let any harm come to them...I...I've fallen in love with them...I feel like I finally have a family...I'll tell them tomorrow."_ as he closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning Shion walked into the private dinning area with her head down and Miroku saw this and asked "What's wrong dear. You look upset."

Shion bit her lip as Naruto came in with Nome carring a couple of plates with breakfast on them and as Naruto set a plate down in Nome spot and Nome set both his in the girls spot so neither could say Naruto loved one more then the other Shion said "I had a vision last night."

Miroku and Nome's eyes widen while Naruto walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder for comfort and said "She had a vision about all of our deaths at the hands of Akatasuki...a group who is after me for the Kyuubi...as long as I'm here all of you are at risk...I love all 3 of you...Nome, you have become the closest thing I have to a father...Miroku...you've..."

Miroku said "Stop...don't try to explain why you love us. We know you do. Your a special person Naruto which is why you are able to love me despite the fact I am so much older then you as well as the mother of your other lover...it's a complicated relationship...but I couldn't ask for a better...partner in all my life...while I haven't had a vision about this I knew this day was coming...I want you to know that I love you and I know you will do what you have to in order to come back to us." as she closed her eyes.

Shion said "Idiot...you don't say goodbye like this." as she pulled her arms around her.

Naruto smiled sadly and said "Because this isn't goodbye. I plan to see you all again and I plan to come back someday to be with you...Your my family...this is just...see you later until I can deal with Akatasuki...I'll be back, that's a promise."

Nome said "Kid...you told me that you dream is to restore your clan...I know Shion and Miroku can't marry you because of thier duties as priestess...but if they could I would give you my blessing to marry them...So if both Shion and Miroku will allow it I say right now in witness of our family, we are the Uzumaki clan, if not in name, then in heart."

Miroku smiled and said "I like that dad."

Shion smiled and said "Me too grandfather."

Nome looked at Naruto and said "Do you hear that kid, not in name or law but in heart you have 2 wives. Do you accept them."

Naruto smiled and said "I do." as he looked at both Shion and Miroku.

Miroku said "Your allowed multiple wives as the last male of a bloodline clan. I expect you to be a man of your word. When you return I expect you to have at least one other wife who loves you for you who plans to help restore the Uzumaki clan. I can't have any more children and Shion can only have a daughter to pass on the position of priestess.

Shion said "You have to help me with that when the time comes, you hear me baka."

Naruto smiled and said "You can count on me." as he gave her a thumbs up causing Shion and Miroku to giggle.

Shion said "I hate this. I..."

Naruto placed his finger on her chin and said "I know Shion...I don't like this either...but I think I can understand my parents a little better now and I don't hate my dad anymore...he did what he had to in order to protect those he loves...just like I am doing what I have to in order to protect you."

Miroku got up and walked over to Naruto and kissed him and said "Be safe and happy my love and know that you are in our hearts."

Shion who had tears in her eyes kissed him as well and said "Stupid powers...I...I love you...please come back to me...to us."

Naruto said "I will...I'll come back and hopefully it will be for good...and just because I have to have someone else to continue my clan doesn't mean I'm replacing you as nobody could replace my little hellcat or my demon bitch."

Miroku said "You got that right...to hell with it, I'm taking the day off we are spending the day together as a family and tonight...tonight Shion and I will both give you a goodbye to remember."

Nome stuck his fingers in his ears and said "I am not hearing this." causing the other 3 to laugh.

When Nome removed his fingers Shion got a smirk on her face and said "Ready to help me make him a great grandfather." as she looked at Naruto and winked at him.

Naruto seeing the tick mark on Nome head said "Your room or mine."

Nome pulled out a kunai and said "Begone fall demon, leave the virgin priestess alone."

Shion said "Virgin, I haven't been one for 2 months. You one mom."

Miroku laughed and said "I think we teased him enough dear...besides, if it wasn't for me training him in advance your first time wouldn't have been as enjoyable as it was."

Nome grabbed Naruto shoulder and said "Evil women...and they say men are perverts."

Naruto said "You are what you eat." causing both Shion and Miroku to blush and scream "NARUTO."

Naruto said "What, you both know I love ramen." causing both women to blush even more before a little blood came out of thier nose while Naruto slap Nome hand behind his back as both girls were wiping thier nose.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been 2 weeks since Naruto had left Oni country. In that time Naruto had thought long and hard about what he was going to do. In the end he found himself in the one place no one would expect him to go...In the kage tower waiting to see the leader of...Iwa.

Naruto had been waiting for half an hour when a group of Iwa nins came out of the Tsuchikage office and after they passed the secretary looked at him and said "You are going to be waiting forever kid, the Tsuchikage is a busy man and doesn't have time to see little kids about school yard bullies."

Naruto smirked and said "Shool yard bullies huh...that's a good one lady...but I'm sure if you go in there and tell him the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is in his lobby thinking about practicing with his demonic chakra from being bored that he will find time to see me." as he saw the color begin to drain from the womans face.

The woman said "Your lying." trying to regain her composer.

Naruto raised his shirt and channeled some chakra causing the seal to appear and said "Want to play fox and rabbit lady. I'll be the fox."

The woman swallowed and said "Just a moment. I'll see if he's available." as she got up and quickly went into the Tsuchikage office.

A few moments later she came out and said "He will see you now." as she moved back away from Naruto.

Naruto got up and moved toward the Tsuchikage office and once he got in there he saw an elderly looking man with white hair and a white gotee sitting behind the desk and Naruto could tell by the way the man set that he was short.

The Tsuchikage said "You have an interesting way of getting my attention boy. What proof do you have that your a Jinchuuriki."

Naruto said "Besides the seal on my stomach, nothing. How's the hips." flashing the seal on his stomach.

The Tsuchikage blinked and said "Why are you here."

Naruto said "To repay a debt you could say. My names Naruto Uzumaki and you are the Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki, student of Fuu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage and one of the only people in the world with the bloodline selection dust element. Correct."

Oonoki narrowed his eyes and asked "How do you know about that."

Naruto said "You could say we share an element. The person I owe a debt to was the one wondering about you hips. I'm sure you could figure out who I am talking about."

Oonoki frowned and after a moment of thought said "I see, so he got his hands on you to get his revenge."

Naruto snorts and said "Hardly, he doesn't even know I came here...You mind if I sit down. I have a lot I want to discuss with you and I rather not be standing for the entire time."

Oonoki nods and Naruto moved over and sat down in the chair across from the Tsuchikage and asked "I'll get right to the point. Have you heard of a group called Akatasuki or a group of men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them."

Oonoki face was neutral and said "I'm a busy man and don't have time to worry about minor details like what someone's wearing or what they are calling themselves."

Naruto said "I see...well I just thought you should know they are targetting all 9 of the Bijuu and thier Jinchuuriki. They plan to extract the Bijuu and use them as weapons against villages and nations to force them to become servants under them. The group is made up of several S-rank missing ninja and while I don't have a name for them I do have a few descriptions of them. A man who looks like a shark with blue skin, a hunch back looking man and a man wearing a spiral mask. I've personally seen the man in the spiral mask the day I was born when he used me as a hostage to get my father to move away from my mother Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The man in the mask was able to fight my father and survive. Something that should make you very nervous since my father was the man who sealed the Kyuubi in me."

Oonoki eyes widen and said "Your a _Namikaze_." saying the name in anger.

Naruto said "I'm an Uzumaki and before you plan to scream about revenge and try to kill me because of my father think about why would I reveal that to you now. Right now I am here because I see Akatasuki as more of a threat then the threat of you killing me and releasing the Kyuubi. I'm here to warn you so you can protect Han and Roshi and no I am not here for any reason related to Konoha. In fact I'm extremely pissed at that place and the Hokage and I've thought about joining your village just to piss them off. The main reason I don't is because I want to meet my grandmother Tsunade and my grandfather Jiraiya."

Ookomi bit his lip and said "Your related to Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannins." as he narrowed his eyes.

Naruto said "Would you like to learn why I am pissed at Konoha and the Hokage. I'm sure you might be able to use it to your advantage."

Ookomi said "Very well. Tell me." as he set back.

Naruto said "Simple, only 5 people in the world know that I am the the grandson of Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin. Hiruzen Sarutobi, our mutual friend, me, and 2 others who found out at the same time as our mutual friend. Tsunade never even knew she was pregnant because she had got injured durring the war and went into a coma and your counterpart had her baby taken from her body while she was in a coma and never told her because he wanted the Kyuubi to stay in Konoha. That also means Jiraiya doesn't know about me. Hell, only a handful of people know I'm the Yondaime son. I only found out because of someone who is trying to kill me. I'm related to 3 of the 4 kages of Konoha, 2 of the 3 Sannins, and I lived my life as an orphan with most of the village hating me because of the Kyuubi. I can't even buy food or cloths in Konoha unless it is at a higher price and out dated or kill me orange. My education was even sabatoged by people who wanted me to be weak so I could get killed on a mission."

Ookomi eyes widen slightly and Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My goals are to find any living family I have left in the world, learn from them, and restore my clan and pass on the teachings of my family. Like it, hate it, accept it, or piss on it. I don't care. So if you want to hate me for what I have inside of me go ahead, you can take your hate, take a number, get in line with all the people from Konoha who hate me for what's inside of me, and get ready because I'm going to fuck them over and you as well if I have to. My dad was called an army of one because you never knew what he would pull out of his ass to kick yours. Well you can call me the one man army. TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." as he moved his hands together quickly and suddenly the top of the Tsuchikage tower was covered in smoke and several hundred yards around it causing most of the village to look up seeing the smoke and got worried. When the smoke cleared there was hundreds of Naruto standing in the air and filling the Tsuchikage office and they said as one "**I came in peace to warn you about a common enemy and I am leaving in peace. Rule well Tsuchikage and may your village prosper and may any future meetings we have together be as peaceful...Also. Sorry about scaring the piss out of your secretary. She deserves a raise and a paid vacation for all the shit she deals with from people wanting to see you. C-ya." **as all the Naruto began to fly away into the distance in every direction shocking everyone.

3 miles from Iwa a woman with red hair in her mid 20's was sitting on a wagon heading away from Iwa and smiled slightly and thought "_Dust release, got to love it...to bad I'm not good enough to fly everywhere yet." _as an elderly man next to her said "Enjoying the ride."

The red head woman said "I thank you again for giving me this ride. I was scared of traveling all the way to tea country by myself. I know your only going to grass country but I will find my own way after we get to the border."

An elderly woman said "No, it's alright Kushina, we enjoy having your company."

Kushina said "No, the pleasure is all mine. Your a real life saver. Really." as she smirked.

Back in the Tsuchikage office Ookomi looked out the window at the retreating Naruto's and as several ninja came into his office he thought "_You are an interesting young man. Perhaps I might be able to get you to join Iwa someday."_ as he began to write on a scroll and said "I'm fine. ROCK. I want 10 teams to head out and begin searching for Han and Roshi and bring them back to Iwa. Inform them we have information an enemy plans to target them for thier Bijuu and I want to inform them about this enemy at all cost...also send a message this information to all our allies and put them in the Bingo book. I want everyone from accademy student to Kage to know that info. Go." as he handed a scroll to one of the ROCK ninja.

One of the ROCK members took the scroll and left in a puff of smoke.

1 week later Jiraiya was sitting in a brothel with a pair of girls beside him when one of the girls slipped 2 pieces of paper in his shirt with a smirk on her face as she got up and left.

Jiraiya left to goto his hotel room 5 minutes later and pulled out the 2 pages and read

****

Akatasuki

Threat level S-rank

A mercenary group wanted for planning to capture all of the Bijuu's along with using the Bijuu to take over the world

Description

Wears black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Only currently known member

Kisame Hoshigaki

Uchiha Itachi

Deidra

Kakazu

Unknown members,

A hunchback figure wearing same cloths as other members

A man wearing a spiral mask wearing same cloths as other members. This member while his identity is unknown he is to be avoided at all cost as he was able to fight the Yondaime Hokage and survive long enough to kidnap Kushina Uzumaki and extract the Kyuubi from her to use against Konoha.

Akatasuki is made of S-rank missing ninja.

Jiraiya blinked and looked at the symbol in the corner of who posted it and saw the symbol for Iwa and thought "_I wonder what Akatasuki did to piss old rock head off so much and what does he mean by this guy being the one to release the Kyuubi."_

Jiraiya then looked at the next page and read

****

Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Army of One.

Rank SS ninja.

3rd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune,

Son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

Grandson of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin

Great, Great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage and Great Great grand nephew of Nidaime Hokage.

Known abilities

Able to be able to make over 500 kagebunshin at one time.

Able to use the Dust Element to fly

The paper fell from Jiraiya hand as he looked at it and he thought "_Someone is going to die. I think it's time I visit Konoha and speak with Sensei about my godson."_


	13. Chapter 13

It was 4 days after Naruto left Iwa and we find Naruto, henged as his mother Kushina again, was sitting in a cafe in Kumo and thought "_Mom your protecting me even now. May your soul rest in peace in heaven."_

Meanwhile another Kagebunshin of Naruto was sitting in front of the Raikage's secretary and thought "_I can't act like I did in Iwa."_

The secretary said "The Raikage will see you now."

'Naruto' said "Thank you." as he got up and walked toward the Raikage office.

When Naruto got into the Raikage office he saw a dark skin man with blond gotee and a little blond hair on the side of his head standing there with a pair of pants and a kage coat on showing very well defined muscles.

Naruto said "Thank you for seeing me Raikage-sama. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

The Raikage was about to say something when the door to his office opened up and another dark skin man with several swords on his back walked in and said "Hey Bro, Eight-O's telling me there's another here like me besides Nii...who are ye bunshin...hehe." as his eyes landed on the kagebunshin.

The Raikage frowned and said "Your a bunshin."

'Naruto' said "Kagebunshin actually. Can't blame me for being cautious since your village did try to kidnap my mother when she was younger."

The Raikage said "Are you the other Jinchuuriki my brother here is talking about."

'Naruto' looked at the man with the swords and remember his words and said "Who are you."

Swords said "I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, I'm the Jichuuriki of the Hachibi, I'm Kiraa Bii, the Killer Bee."

'Naruto' said "I see, Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Just then the doors to the office opened up and a brown hair woman walked in along with Kushina.

The Raikage said "What are you doing here Yugito and who is this."

Yugito said "Forgive me A-sama. Nibi claims this woman is a Jinchuuriki so I detained her and brought her here."

NOTE:I know the Raikage name is A but I am changing it to Ae so people don't confuse his name for the letter of the alphabet.

Ae looked between the red hair woman and 'Naruto' and said "Are you sure Nii."

Bii said "She is bro, Eight-O said the same thing."

Kushina seeing there was no way out of it dispelled the Kagebunshin and was covered in smoke showing the Naruto causing everyone's eyes to widen slightly and Yugito said "You a man."

Naruto said "Last time I had sex I was." trying to make a joke.

Ae said "Enough with the tricks boy. Tell me why I shouldn't have you arrested for coming into my village and trying to trick me."

Naruto said "I came to warn you about a threat to you...or more specifically those like us." as he pointed a thumb at both Yugito and Bii.

Ae said "And why should we believe you."

Naruto said "Get the new Iwa bingo book. The Tsuchikage already put me in his bingo book along with the threat I speak about. He even added information that I didn't have. The threat is a group of S-rank missing nin called Akatasuki who plan to capture each of the Jinchuuriki and extract the Bijuu from them killing the host and then using the Bijuu to force the nations of the world to follow thier orders or be destroyed. I've got Iwa Bingo book in a scroll on me if you don't mind me unsealing it so you can read what he put in it."

Ae glanced at both Bii and Nii and nods slowly and Naruto reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a scroll and then unsealed the bingo book and said "Page 24 and 26."

Ae took the Bingo book and began to read and his eyes widen and said "How do you know the dust element."

Naruto said "I'm screwing the Nidaime Tsuchikage granddaughter." in a bored tone." shocking everyone.

Ae said "I didn't know the Nidaime Tsuchikage had a granddaughter."

Naruto said "5 minutes ago I bet you didn't know the Yondaime Hokage had a son either, did you."

Nii said "Your the Yondaime son."

Bii said "You must have balls of steel to make Iwa girls squeel."

Ae said "I didn't know the Nidaime Tsuchikage even had children come to think of it."

Naruto said "As far as I know he has 3 sons, Han and Roshi, the Jinchuuriki's of the Yonbi and Gobi and then the father of one of my lovers."

Ae nods and said "Why are you here. You must have a reason for coming here Konoha nin."

Naruto frowned and said "I am not a Konoha ninja. I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan originally of Whirlpool. As for why I am here, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Akatasuki is after Jinchuuriki, all of us. To reach thier goal they are going to have to target us when we are away from our villages because anyone who is willing to target Suna, Iwa, and Kumo at least has to be even crazier then they already appear to be. I don't know much about Akatasuki but I figure by alerting every country I know has a Jinchuuriki then I can have those countries make it harder for Akatasuki to target us and while protecting us you will have to gather information on our common enemy."

Yugito said "So your informing us so you can protect yourself from them."

Naruto said "Akatasuki can't move openly with thier members being identified now as well as thier cloths. Deidra of Iwa, Kakazu, Uchiha Itachi, and Kisame Hoshigaki are just 4 of the known members. I know there are at least 3 other members. I also know they have a spy network set up in each of the villages with Jinchuuriki in them." and thought "_Or at least in Konoha."_ while the eyes of the other 3 widen.

Ae said "Are you sure."

Naruto said "That's part of the reason why I am not in Konoha anymore. How can I get strong enough to defend myself from Akatasuki when I'm being spied on while the people of my home village think of me as the Kyuubi itself and either try to weaken me or get me killed all because dear old dad decided to be noble and save thier asses after Akatasuki release the Kyuubi on Konoha in the first place."

Ae said "How can you be sure about that."

Naruto said "I saw my first memories after a near death experience. I saw a member of Akatusuki use me as a hostage to seperate my dad from my mother right after I was born so he could kidnap my mother who was the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi in Konoha with my great great grandmother Mito Uzumaki Senju wife of the Shodaime Hokage being the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi in Konoha."

Bii asked "Do you know your clan history."

This caught the attention of everyone in the room and Naruto said "Some of it. Why."

Ae said "Why would you ask him that Bii."

Bii said "Eight-O wants to know. Tell us what you know about your clan history."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "Why should I."

Bii said "You said it yourself, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You want us to trust you then you are going to have to trust us."

Naruto frowned and looked around the room and said "Fine but you have to understand my source I can't completely trust so some of what I say might be wrong. Deal."

Bii nods and Naruto said "Well, I know about the Six realm Sage creating the Bijuu and I was told he tasked the Uzumaki clan with trying to kill the Bijuu...um, the Uzumaki clan was the worlds greatest sealmaster of thier time and had possession of all 9 Bijuu until Madara Uchiha kidnapped Mito Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki in order to get an advantage over Hashirama. I know the Uzumaki clan has a bloodline called special chakra that is said to be 10X stronger then normal chakra. I know the Uzumaki clan gave the other 8 Bijuu to Hashirama who gave them away to other nations to end the first Shinobi war and then I know some personal history about my clan after it and Whirlpool was destroyed but that's about it."

Bii was nodding his head as he listened to Hachibi and said "Some of what you said is correct but some of it is wrong. Hachibi said the Uzumaki clan was chosen as the protectors of the Bijuu who were originally summons. There was several attempts by others to take the Bijuu for thier power before Madara. After the 2 brothers Ginkaku and Kinkaku attempted to gain the power of the Kyuubi by eating the Kyuubi from the inside out and gained some of the powers of the Kyuubi, the Uzumaki clan sealed the Bijuu away into 9 Uzumaki children betraying the trust of the Bijuu by robbing them of thier freedom. Then as you claim the Uzumaki jinchuuriki were gave to other villages to bring peace thus turning the Bijuu into weapons."

Naruto eyes widen and Bii said "Nii and I have both earned the trust and respect of our Bijuu. If you are to become strong enough to defend yourself against this threat then you will as well."

Naruto frowned and said "Why are you willing to tell me about my clan and give me advice."

Ae said "I want to know that as well."

Bii looked at Ae and said "Little man here didn't have to come here and tell us what he did. He could have sent a Bingo book with the page marked for you to read or stopped one of our ninja on a mission and informed them. He came all the way here and purposely let himself get caught to tell us about this threat."

Nii said "Wait, what do you mean he let himself get caught."

Bii said "He's been here for 3 days finding out what he could about us and found out your favorite resturant to eat at so you could bring him in here."

Naruto said "And why would I do that."

Bii said "Simple, to distract us long enough for the real you to leave the village after delivering the message. Check your left pocket. Now we are even." as he punched Naruto causing him to go up in smoke.

Ae screamed "Bii, what are you doing."

Bii said "Returning the favor bro. Leave the kid alone, cause both Eight-O and I said so. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get some Z's. Be nice kitty." as he turned and walked out of the room.

Yugito said "What should we do sir."

Ae frowned and said "Hachibi and Bii know something we don't...see if Nibi knows...other then that start training Yugito. Until further notice all missions for you outside of the village are cancelled until I gather more info on this Akatasuki."

Yugito said "But...very well." as she saw the glare Ae gave her.

With Naruto, when the memories of the Kagebunshin hit him he checked his left pocket and read "_If you want to learn to use Kyuubi, come to the mountains west of the city. You will find a lake in the middle of the mountains, I will be at the top like a water fountain. Bii."_


	14. Chapter 14

As Naruto was climbing the mountains west of Kumo, Jiraiya who had thought over how Minato could possibly be his actual son had came to some very disturbing...well to him at least, realizations.

Due to those realizations his idea of heading to Konoha to get answers had changed to the situations he was in now.

Tsunade frowned as she looked across the table at Jiraiya and said "Why are you here pervert."

Jiraiya glanced at Shizune who he had set beside who was originally sitting across from Tsunade. He then looked back at Tsunade before pulling out an Iwa bingo book opened it and held it where only he can see it and said in a serious tone "I'm here to get answers Tsunade and I want the honest truth...I already know the truth but I want to hear it from you. If you lie to me with what I am about to ask you then...I'll fucking cut Shizune throat in front of you before I kill you." as he moved quickly and held a kunai at Shizune throat shocking Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade hissed "What are you doing Jiraiya. Release her."

Jiraiya said "Shut the fuck up and listen to me you blond bitch. I will fucking do it and your not fast or close enough to stop me. Now I will only ask once and you better answer quickly or my arm might get tired and I'll kill her on accident. Are you listening."

Tsunade frowned and nods slowly and Jiraiya said "After Nawaki was killed...I remember coming into a bar where you had been drinking heavy...I took you out of there and took you back to my place to let you sleep it off...sometime in the middle of the night I remember something happening between you and me...I remember waking up the next morning and you were gone though and when I asked you about it you called me a pervert and said it was all a dream. You remember what I'm talking about right."

Tsunade frowned and nods slowly and Jiraiya set the book he was holding in one hand down and said "Then explain how Iwa has in thier bingo book proof that it wasn't a dream."

Tsunade glanced down at the book and began to read and her eyes widen and said "That's not possible." in a shock voice.

Jiraiya said "I remember you got hurt and went into a coma about 4 months after that night. You spent 6 months in the hospital in Konoha...He was about the right age...Now I want to know...did you know you were pregnant with my child and purposely hid the fact from me all these years."

Tsunade looked Jiraiya in the eyes and said "I swear on everything Jiraiya...I didn't know...I...we slept together. I admit that...but I never knew I was pregnant Jiraiya. I swear on everyone and everything who meant anything to me."

Jiraiya was quite for several moments and let out a breath and said "Thank you for being honest with me and not betray my trust...The only way this could have happened and you not know about it is if Sensei was the one who took him from you while you were still in your coma and hid him...If you had been a knowing partner in this I would have killed you and Shizune...I'm sorry Shizune...but now I must go. I have to find my grandson, he's in danger. You can do what ever you want but if you want to know what danger he's in flip the page and read about Akatasuki. Goodbye." as he shushined away.

Shizune feeling the kunai gone let out a breath and saw Tsunade quickly turn the page and began to read and she frowned and looked at Shizune and said "Shizune...You know my feelings for your uncle are true, right."

Shizune nods and Tsunade said "You also know that you have been like a daughter to me."

Shizune nods and Tsunade handed the bingo book to Shizune and let her begin to read as she said "I have a request for you. Something that I beg of you on everything I mean to you and everything you mean to me."

Shizune hearing the words Tsunade said to her asked "What do you need of me Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade said "I'm going to catch up with Jiraiya and help him find my grandson...I want you to take this book to Konoha and show it to the Sandaime. Tell him I am with Jiraiya going to look for Naruto...tell him once I find him we are returning to Konoha...where he will have once chance to tell me why he did this before I kill him and anyone or anything that tries to stop me. After that I want you to not make the same mistake I have made. I want you to quite following me around and become your own person and start your own life. I want you to become a mother to your children and don't let ANYTHING take them from you. I'm asking you as your friend, sensei, superior, master, mother figure, a mother to a daughter, and anything else I am to you. Do this last thing for me."

Shizuen ws shocked and said "But..."

Tsunade slammed her fist into the table breaking it and said "NO...listen to me Shizune. After I find him and kill that man I will be on the run the rest of my life from people out to kill me, not debt collectors. Actual ninja who want my head. That is not a life for you Shizune. Don't let me be your downfall." as she stood up and leaned down and kissed Shizune on the forehead and said "Goodbye." as Shizune eyes widen before she slumped against the table.

Tsunade picked up Shizune and shushined away to thier hotel room and put Shizune on a bed and smiled sadly one last time at her before putting the bingo book on the night stand and shushined away.

She appeared outside of the village gates and saw Jiraiya leaning against a tree and he said "I had a feeling you would follow me."

Tsunade said "Cut the bullshit Jiraiya. Do you have any idea where he is."

Jiraiya said "I have a few guesses. He's hunting the Bijuu himself in order to warn the Jinchuuriki about the Akatasuki. That means he's the one who found out about our relationship to him since he was put in Iwa bingo book the same day Akatasuki was. That also means that he knows about them and is on the run from them. The hunchback figure that is listed I bet is Akasuna no Sasori...Orochimaru use to be a member of them and was Sasori partner. We can either try to track down the Jinchuuriki trying to catch him or find Orochimaru to get answers from him. Either one is with risk. Which do you want to do."

Tsunade frowned and said "Do you have any idea where the Jinchuuriki or Orochimaru is."

Jiraiya said "Iwa has 2 and since he already has been there we can mark them off...Suna has 1 and Kumo has 2. Since Kumo tried to kidnap his mother and since he openly declared to Iwa he was his father son that makes me think he will go where it's the most dangerous for him to go. I don't know where the other 3 Bijuu are...as for Orochimaru...he's in hiding right now so I don't know where he is."

Tsunade said "Then Kumo it is then...Jiraiya...I'm sorry."

Jiraiya said "Don't...All I care about right now is finding him and correcting the mistake I made all these years related to him."

Tsunade asked "What mistake."

Jiraiya looked at her and said "I trusted sensei to protect him in Konoha while I protected him and Konoha from outside threats...I'm suppose to be his godfather...I was a fool to trust that man. I should have taken him with me instead I left him there to be alone and hated by the people he saved."

Tsunade closed her eyes and said "That man has a lot to answer for Jiraiya...but lets not stand here feeling guilty about ourselves...it doesn't do anything but make you feel worse...trust me." as she turned and started to move toward Kumo.

Jiraiya thought "_That's the understatement of the year from the poster child for feeling sorry for yourself."_ as he quickly caught up to her and both took off quickly.

With Naruto

Naruto finally found the lake surrounded by mountains and began to climb up a set of stairs leading from the lake. When he reached the top he found what looked to be some kind of temple or shrine built into a cave and thought "_Is this the place."_

A male voice said "What kept you."

Naruto glanced at the entrance where Bii walked out wearing his sunglasses and Naruto said "Do you know how many mountains are west of Kumo."

Bii said "245 that are counted as mountains which are over 700 ft tall. There are around 550 hills that are shorter then the 700 ft minimum mountain height limit."

Naruto just stared and blinked and blinked again and fell down anime style.

Once he recovered he said "That was a retorical question."

Bii smirked and said "If you don't want someone to answer...don't ask...anyways, do you know why I offered to train you to use the Kyuubi power."

Naruto frowned and said "No, I actually thought this might be a trap."

Bii said "And yet you came here yourself instead of sending a kagebunshin."

Naruto said "You seem to know how to detect the real so easily it wouldn't of made a difference except waisting both our time...how did you get that in my pocket."

Bii sat down and said "You should know my brother is not happy with you and I had to put my neck on the line for you in order to keep him from having half of Kumo chase you down and bring you back in chains."

Naruto asked "Why did you do that for me."

Bii said "Because you are a lot like how I use to be...Like Kyuubi, the Hachibi attacked Kumo after it escaped it's last Jinchuuriki. It caused a lot of death and damage. I was chosen to be it's next host when I was just a little boy where my coils were still developing. A lot of people hated me because of the Hachibi...even my best friend before I got Hachibi, tried to assassinate me one time because of Hachibi killing his dad...I know what you feel. I felt it as well myself. Most Jinchuuriki do...that day my friend tried to kill me...I could have killed him or hurt him...but I placed myself in his shoes for a single moment. I thought about if I had been the one who lost my family to the Hachibi would I want revenge...there's a boy in Suna who is the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi...he faced the same thing I did on some level...Because of the decision he made that day he is seen as a monster...because of the decision I made I am seen as a hero...I don't know you or your story besides what you let slip back in the office...but I can see the look in your eyes and I know what you are hiding. The darkness in you. If you ever wish to learn to control the Kyuubi chakra then you will have to face it. I can help you do that if you are ready...but you will have to live with the choice you make when you do for the rest of your life. You will either become a hero like me...or monster like him. It's your choice."

Naruto thought "_Am I ready to face the Kyuubi...am I strong enough to face Kyuubi...I'll do it. I'll defeat Kyuubi." _and said "I'll do it.

Bii watched as Naruto stood there and he thought "_You are a fool kid. You think the darkness I am talking about is the Kyuubi. You will soon see the error of your ways and either accept it or be consumed by it. It's your choice but I will not let you live if you are consumed by your darnkess...there are enough monsters in the world." _and said "Very well, come with me. It will take us about 2 days to get where we need to in order to do this."

Naruto nods and both began to leave quickly.

2 days later in Kumo

Tsunade and Jiraiya both entered the Raikage office and Ae narrowed his eyes and said "Why are 2 of Konoha Sannins here in my village."

Jiraiya said "Where not here representing Konoha...we are here looking for our grandson. We think he might be on his way here."

Ae said "So his claims are true."

Tsunade said in a hopeful voice "He's here. Where is he, can we see him. Please."

Ae looked at her and said "He was here...He left a couple of days ago after telling me some things."

Jiraiya said "Was it about Akatasuki."

Ae said "Perhaps."

Jiraiya said "Look, I don't know if you have seen Iwa newest bingo book but they have some info about Akatasuki that I can tell you is right. I can't verify all of the info but I do know that they are trying to find all the Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu for some reason. I also know the hunchback figure Iwa meantion was Akasuna no Sasori. Orochimaru was also a member and partner to Sasori until recently when his attempt to gain the Sharingan from Itachi failed and he fled. I'm willing to give you all information I discover on Akatasuki in the future if you can help us find our grandson."

Ae crossed his arms and said "Tell me why I should believe you or trust you. I mean the supposed son of the Yondaime Hokage walks into my office telling me some story and then a few days later 2 of the legendary Sannins show up looking for thier supposed grandson also telling me some story. What reason should I listen to either of you."

Tsunade felt tears in her eyes and she sat down in the chair and said "Please...we just found out about him...I didn't even know I was ever pregnant or had a son or grandson until a few days ago...I don't know how much you know about me but after my brother was killed by Iwa nins durring the 2nd war I started drinking and I slept with the pervert here...I was so emberrassed I lost my virginity to him I lied about us sleeping together and I stayed away from alchohol and decided to get revenge on Iwa by killing as many of them as I could...I got injured in battle and fell into a coma for 6 months...after we saw the Iwa bingo book we believe that the _Sandaime_ took the baby from me while I was in the coma...nobody knew that I slept with Jiraiya except me and I never told a soul and Jiraiya just thought it was one of his perverted fantasies. For Minato to be born in the right time frame from the time I slept with Jiraiya, the info the Iwa bingo book said has to be true. We know for 100 percent sure that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki...I can also verify that Kushina Uzumaki was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

Ae said "Like your grandmother Mito."

Tsunade tensed and asked "How do you know that."

Ae saw Tsunade tensed and said "Uzumaki let it slip. It seems that his near death experience has caused him to get very good at gathering secrets...especially when he seduces kunoichi."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade eyes widen and Tsunade said "He what."

Ae chuckled and said "I asked him how he could do the dust element. He told me he was fucking the Nidaime Tsuchikage granddaughter off handedly. He also off handedly made a comment about the last time he had sex which makes it sound like he get's around...from what I can tell by his comment about how his life in Konoha was and his comments here that since Konoha tried to weaken him so he would be killed easier or to kill him he started to seduce kunoichi in order for them to give him help to get stronger and he has gotten good enough that he can seduce any kunoichi out of not only clan secrets but village secrets as well...which could explain how he knows things it apparent neither of you do."

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and said "It's possible. He was the dead last of his class at the accademy."

Ae choked hearing that and said "Him, the dead last...now I know for sure Konoha was screwing him over. The boy is good at infiltration. He was able to sneak into Kumo and spy on us long enough to allow himself to be caught in order to come before me with a kagebunshin that he had disguised as a red hair woman. Before that he had sent another kagebunshin to see me right before he would be captured and brought before me so when he dispelled the male kagebunshin and changed back from his female disguise to his regular looks we would lower our defenses enough to allow the real him to escape...though he had help pulling that off."

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled a little and Ae said "I don't know where he is right now and I can see you both are being somewhat truthful so I am willing to make a deal with you."

Jiraiya asked "What kind of deal."

Ae said "Any information you find on Akatasuki you will send to Kumo immediately. I will do the same with you. I want 1/4 of all sells from your last book. I also want an arrange marriage between your grandson and a kunoichi of Kumo. In return for those 2 things I will let you speak with the person who helped him to escape who is also the only person who might have an idea where he was going, my brother, the Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi."

Tsunade frowned and said "Your trying to get him to join Kumo."

Ae said "That would be nice but from what I discovered he's the last Uzumaki so that means he falls into the clan restoration act. Kumo could benifit from having the Uzumaki bloodline from any child him and the kunoichi has and..."

Just then the door to the office burst open and Yugito Nii was standing there panting and Ae said "What is the meaning of this Nii."

Yugito said "It's Bii sir, he's gone."

Ae screamed "WHAT...Where is he."

Yugito held out a scroll and Ae took it and read

**Yo Bro,**

**Sorry but I got to go,**

**Staying here isn't good for my flow,**

**How can I jive,**

**When we have a spy,**

**I'm not going to rap,**

**Until you find that sap,**

**And put a cap,**

**On his trap,**

**So he can't tell Akatasuki anything with his yap,**

**I'm going to train to clear a few hurtles,**

**You should know where I plan to train, **

**It's on the ...**

**Sorry about the blank, **

**but anyone could find this before it's time,**

**So I'll hide where I am going with this rhyme,**

**Well it's getting late,**

**And I have places to go, **

**and I've arranged a date,**

**I'll be back in a month, **

**To take that teams you plan to give me full of punks,**

**Till you see me,**

**I'm killer bee,**

**P.S. If anyone comes looking for Uzumaki,**

**Send them away, tell them to leave**

**They maybe looking for him for Akatasuki**

**And I won't tell where he might be, **

**even to you or his family,**

**And no one can make me.**

Ae frowned as he read this and said "Damn it Bii." as he looked at the Sannin pair in front of him and said "My brother has decided to take a training trip to a secret location in order to prepare for Akatasuki since Uzumaki warned us Akatasuki having spies in all the villages with Jinchuuriki's. He said he will be back in a month. If you accept my deal I will allow you to meet him then in my presence about what he knows about Uzumaki. You will have to leave though until then because I do not trust you."

Tsunade was about to say something when Jiraiya said "We will head to Suna and speak with the Kazekage and see if he has been there yet as well as give him all the info on Akatasuki we have."

Ae said "Uzumaki told me there was at least 3 other members that he was aware of in Akatasuki that were not listed. He doesn't know who they are though."

Jiraiya said "At this time I am still willing to trade any information you discover about Akatasuki in the future."

Ae said "Very well...but you will not be able to speak with my brother unless you agree to my terms."

Jiraiya nods and he puts his hands on Tsunade shoulder and said "Come on, were closer then we were before. At least we know where he's been and we can work on figuring where to next."

Tsunade got up and said "Thank you for the help." as she turned and walked out with Jiraiya.

Once both were gone Ae pulled out a scroll and quickly wrote in it and looked at Yugito and said "I want you to head to the accademy and pick up these 3 and take them to turtle island. Bii is there. When he is not training himself or you then he is to be training his gennin team. I expect you all to have improved when you return in one month. Go." as he handed the scroll to her.

Yugito took the scroll and left quickly.

After she was gone Ae wrote on another scroll and said "BOLT."

As a team of BOLT members arrived he handed one the scroll and said "I want that put in our bingo book and sent to all of our allies. GO."

That afternoon Kumo bingo book had 2 new entries

**Akatasuki**

**Threat level S-rank**

**A mercenary group wanted for planning to capture all of the Bijuu's along with using the Bijuu to take over the world**

**Description**

**Wears black cloaks with red clouds on them.**

**Only currently known member**

**Kisame Hoshigaki **

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Deidra**

**Kakazu**

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Former member**

**Orochimaru**

**Unknown members,**

**A man wearing a spiral mask wearing same cloths as other members. This member while his identity is unknown he is to be avoided at all cost as he was able to fight the Yondaime Hokage and survive long enough to kidnap Kushina Uzumaki and extract the Kyuubi from her to use against Konoha.**

**Akatasuki is made of S-rank missing ninja.**

/

**Naruto Uzumaki, AKA Army of One.**

**Rank SS ninja.**

**3rd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune,**

**Son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Kushina Uzumaki, 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

**Grandson of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin**

**Great, Great grandson of the Shodaime Hokage and Great Great grand nephew of Nidaime Hokage.**

**Known abilities**

**Able to be able to make over 500 kagebunshin at one time.**

**Able to use the Dust Element to fly**

**Infiltration expert with the ability to use a shape shifting advance henge that allows him to pass off as anyone male or female**

**Seduction master who is able to gather secret clan and village information by seducing kunoichi or women**


	15. Training, awareness, relaps

It had been 3 days since Tsunade and Jiraiya had left Kumo. In that time Naruto and Bii travelled to the location they would train.

On the way there Naruto had taught Bii the Kagebunshin no jutsu while Bii taught Naruto how to train to use lightning chakra using his clones while the real them traveled.

Naruto whistled slowly as he looked at the island on the back of the giant turtle and said "Who would have thought something like this was possible."

Bii said "It's amazing what can be accomplished over time."

Naruto asked "You know, that's something I wanted to ask. Why is it sometimes you rap and other times you are calm and talk normal."

Bii glanced at Naruto as they walked through the woods and asked "Truthfully."

Seeing Naruto nod Bii said "Rapping is a stress reliever for me as well as a joke between me and Hachibi. I come up with the worst raps I can in order to see how much I can irritate someone and it comes in handy in battle also because it causes my enemies to underestimate me and think that I am not playing with a full deck. Anything can be used as an advantage if you know how to use it. Don't tell anyone though. It would really ruin my fun."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I think I can understand that."

As they came to a small lagoon with a waterfall feeding it Bii stopped at the edge of the waterfall and said "Well this is the first step kid. What you have to do is face your darkness. Just stand here and look into the waterfall and be ready." as he turned and started to walk away.

Naruto said "Hey, where are you going."

Bii said "This is something I can't help you with. Everyone has to face thier darkness on thier own. Good luck."

Naruto frowned as he watched Bii walk away and he looked at the waterfall and thought "_What am I to do."_

A voice from behind the waterfall said "**Act like an idiot and ignore everything like usual."**

Naruto blinked and then his eyes widen as a figure stepped out of the waterfall and said "**What, your actually going to look at me and not ignore me. Miracles do happen I guess, there's a first time for everything."**

Naruto said "What the...who are you."

The figure said "**I'm you."**

Naruto said "I don't remember making a kagebunshin."

The figure said "**I'm not a Kagebunshin. I'm everything you pushed away to ignore what was really going on around you so that you could live in your imaginary world. I'm you, I'm your darkness, your anger, your hatred, and so much more."**

Naruto took a step back and said "What...that's not possible."

Dark Naruto or Yami as you may call him said "**There you go again, just ignoring the truth again so you could live in your dream world. Quite lying to yourself. I am you."**

Naruto said "No your not."

Yami said "**Your right, your not me. I'm everything you are not. Where 2 sides of the same coin and guess what, your time is up and it's time for me to be on top and to show the world my face."** as he charged at Naruto and began to throw a punch at Naruto who countered.

Naruto then threw a knee which was blocked. Soon it became a full out battle between Yami and Naruto with neither gaining the upper hand as both were evenly matched.

At the same time as Naruto and Yami began to fight, 9 shadows projected themselfs in a half circle. Each of the shadows had a black cloak with red clouds on it. These were the members of Akatasuki.

Pein said "This had better be important to summon us here without my permission. Now which of you called this meeting and why."

Kakazu said "I called this meeting because earlier today I was attacked by a bounty hunter."

The voice of a man who looked like a shark said "So what, your competition is trying to get rid of you. Why call us."

Kakazu said "Be silent Kisame and listen before you speak again, after all, you are one of the targets on the mans list like I was."

Kisame said "So what."

Pein screamed "ENOUGH...both of you. Now get to why you have called us Kakazu because I am losing my patients."

Kakazu said "Akatasuki has been put in the Bingo book in both Iwa and Kumo and they know we are after the Jinchuuriki and know most of our members."

Every eye in the room went wide at this and Pein who was also shocked said "Explain...NOW."

Kakazu pulled out a Kumo bingo book and read the entry and when he finished Hidan asked "How the hell do they know about us is what I want to know."

Kisame said "I wonder how they know most of us." with a frown on his face.

Pein said "This is not good, we have yet to make a move and most of our pieces have been displayed to the world already."

Kakazu seeing everyone upset over the recent development and saw a few members shooting glances at the others in suspicion said "I think I know how they found out. I have recieved reports that Jiraiya of the Sannins and Tsunade of the Sannins were both seen leaving Kumo a few days ago heading toward Suna. I have checked with a few of my spies and they had informed me that both Iwa and Kumo had put 2 entries in thier bingo books the same day. One was about us and the other was about the grandson of Tsunade and Jiraiya who also is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

While everyone's eye widen again Konan glanced at Pein who said "Read the Jinchuuriki's information." keeping his face neutral.

Kakazu began to read Naruto page and when he finished everyone was silent and Pein said "Zetsu, how long has the Kyuubi been away from Konoha."

Zetsu said "I don't know. **Since he hadn't graduated by the time we had our last meeting I had assumed he would still be trying to graduate so I focused on the ones we didn't know. **Can't believe Konoha would let thier Jinchuuriki leave the village like this. **Especially to let him be trained by the Tsuchikage."**

Deidra said "I can't believe the old man would teach him the dust release, especially with how much he hated the Yondaime Hokage. I didn't think he would teach anyone how to use it."

Itachi asked "Does the Tsuchikage have a daughter or granddaughter he might have taught it to."

Deidra said "Why."

Itachi said "Uzumaki was listed as a seduction master, he may have seduced her to get her to give him the scroll on how to do it or taught it to him herself if she knew how to do it."

Deidra thought a moment and said "It's possible but unlikely, her father was killed by the Yondaime and she has an extreme hate for anything that could even remotely be linked to him. She hates all blonds, anyone with blue eyes, all Konoha nins, everyone from fire country...I can't see her being seduced by him. I think it was that fucking crazy guy we have running around, that underling in the spiral mask. I mean they got him listed in there and he's not even a real member. I bet he was the one who told, probably bragging trying to live off our tit...le." as he disappeared from the projection.

A few moments later the projection started again but this time it was a figure in the spiral mask who said "Tobi a good boy, Tobi stopped all of Deidra-sempai mouths from talking bad about Tobi...perminately. Does Tobi need to close anyone elses mouth. Hm."

Before anyone could get over thier shock Pein said "I don't think that will be neccessary Tobi. I had planned to make you a member after we recovered Orochimaru ring but since you have killed Deidra you are now Sasori partner...Now I do not believe it was an active member that revealed us to the world. I believe it was Orochimaru. Jiraiya's spy network has been following Orochimaru movement for years. When he joined our organization he must have brought Jiraiya's attention to us and with his own grandson a Jinchuuriki I can imagine he would do what ever it takes to protect him. We must be careful and not reveal ourselves to soon to the world. Zetsu, keep continuing your mission to find out everything you can on the Jinchuuriki's and the Bijuu and see what the villages are planning to do with them. Odds are they will try and put them under lock and key. If we can make it appear we are not what they have been informed about then we can have them doubt Jiraiya words later when we do start moving. Do not do anything that will draw more attention to us. Those of you who are not listed yet are to try and keep from being listed any way you can. Sasori, I want you and Tobi to try and find out what Orochimaru is up to and find out if he is responsible for this. If so...eliminate him...That is all. Dismissed."

Akasuna no Sasori after he cancelled the projection jutsu found himself looking at the burned body of Deidra and Tobi standing over it and said "Tobi a good boy, Tobi follow Sasori-sama lead. What are you orders Sasori-sama." in an annoying voice.

Sasori thought "_I think I actually preferred Deidra." _and said "Come, we must contact my spies...How did you get here so quickly."

Tobi said "Tobi a _VERY_ good boy." as he began to follow Sasori.

Sasori said "So is there any truth to the fact you fought the Yondaime Hokage and are responsible for the Kyuubi attack...Hey, get off my back."

Tobi said "Hmm, you say something." as he held a copy of Icha Icha paradise in his hand as he laid on Sasori back.

In Konoha Kakashi began to sneeze and thought "_Someone just stole my copyrights."_

Back with Sasori, who now had his tail sticking in his body after trying to stab Tobi only for his attack to go through Tobi, glared at Tobi and said "I hate you."

Tobi said "Why hate Tobi, Tobi a good boy."

Sasori muttered to himself as he got his tail free and started to walk again and after a moment said "GET OFF MY BACK."

Tobi said "Why make Tobi walk, Tobi want to ride like Sasori-sama is."

Sasori thought "_How does he know that I'm inside my puppet. How much do you know about me and how._" as he remained silent and kept walking while Tobi had an amused look in his eye.

At the same time Tobi and Sasori were traveling together, In Konoha, Shizune fidgeted as she walked into the Hokage office.

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi said "Hello Shizune, it's good to see you again after all these years. It's been what...15 years."

Shizune said "Something like that Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "So what brings you back to Konoha. Is Tsunade with you. Nothing has happened to her has it." as he looked at Shizune.

Shizune fidgeted and said "Tsunade-sama sent me here to deliver a message while she left with Jiraiya-sama."

Hiruzen said "Oh...well what is the message." and thought "_Why would Tsunade leave Shizune to go somewhere with Jiraiya. Did they get together."_

Shizune said "Um...This is a message from Tsunade-sama, I am only relaying it so please don't be angry at me please."

Hiruzen frowned and said "You don't have to worry Shizune, I won't be upset with what ever you need to tell me."

Shizune gulped and said "Tsunade-sama said she is going with Jiraiya-sama to find Naruto."

Hiruzen eyes widen at that as his body tensed and thought "_Uh oh." _as Shizune continued "She said once they find him they are coming back to Konoha."

Hiruzen relaxed slightly and thought "_Jiraiya must have asked for her help to find Naruto. He must have found out he's missing, good."_

Shizune said "Once we return you will have one chance to explain everything before she kills you for taking her son from her." 

At this all color drained from Hiruzen face and his throat suddenly went dry and thought "_OH SHIT, HOW DOES SHE KNOW...SHIT THAT MEANS JIRAIYA PROBABLY KNOWS ALSO...I'M FUCKED, DAMN YOU MINATO, WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DO THE SEALING INSTEAD OF YOU_. THAT WAY I WOULD HAVE BEEN PROTECTED BY THE SHINIGAMI FROM TSUNADE'S WRATH."

Shizune said "She asked me to show you this also." as she opened the Bingo book and held it to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen took the book and began to read and his eyes widen and thought "_How the hell does Iwa know about this. Damn it, I thought I was the only person living who knew about that...Is this why Naruto left...did someone tell him...shit...wait, why did Ookomi teach Naruto dust release."_

Just then a Chunnin burst into the Hokage office and said "Forgive me Hokage-sama but urgent message from Kumo."

Hiruzen frowned and took the scroll from the Chunnin and opened the scroll hoping it would give him time to think of what to do about the current situation. Unfortinately as he began to read he realised his hopes were not answered

**Hello Hokage-san,**

**I just wanted to inform to make you aware of the current situation so you do not think that I am taking any hostile actions against you or your village. Recently I had a visit from a young man named Naruto Uzumaki. After his visit a few days later I also had a visit from his grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya. Both seem to be willing to open negotiations with my village in helping them find thier grandson. To help with this I have placed what I know about him in our Bingo book so if any of my ninja find him they can bring him here to help unite him with his grandparents. I've included my entry in the bingo book about him...though, if he does do here what he did in Iwa I won't be able to release him as easily as the Tsuchikage did, sleeping with my kunoichi to learn my village secrets could be considered an act of war...luckily for us he's not actually associated with your village and from the way I hear him speak, he has no wishes to do so. I might be inclined to let him join Kumo. We did try to get his mother to join us. If we known she was a Jinchuuriki back then like the Shodaime's wife then we could have probably had a better chance at recruiting her. **

**Good day Hokage-san**

**AE BII**

**RAIKAGE OF KUMO**

Hiruzen quickly read what Kumo put in thier entry and turned even paler then Orochimaru and he thought "_I'm dead."_

Seeing Shizune standing there he said "Is there anything else."

Shizune said "Until Tsunade-sama returns I would like to stay here in Konoha...perhaps work at the hospital."

Hiruzen said "Very well, I will have an ANBU take you to one of our guest houses. Please goto the hospital tomorrow at 8 am and ask for the director of the hospital. I'll arrange for him to get you worked in."

Shizune said "Thank you Hokage-sama." as she bowed and quickly left.

After she was gone Hiruzen thought a moment and said "ANBU...Assemble the Council in 1 hour. EVERYONE is to be there."

After the ANBU were gone he thought "_How do I handle this without being killed or giving the village to Danzo...That's it...Sorry old friend, it looks like it's time for you to take one for the team."_


	16. Chapter 16

It had been an hour since Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, had sent ANBU to notify all the council members there was going to be a meeting. Durring that time he had been planning on how to deal with the current situation while still being allowed to live and keep his manhood in one piece and working order.

It was with these thoughts that Hiruzen walked into the council chambers. As he took his seat his one time teammates and current advisors glanced at each other and thought "_What are you up to Hiruzen. You got that look in your eye."_ and Homaru said "Why have you called this meeting Hokage-sama, I am not aware of anything that could require the full council attention on such short notice."

Hiruzen said "As you all know, over half a year ago, Naruto Uzumaki disappeared."

A civilian said "And good ridance." interupting the Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen glared at the civilian and said "I will say this once and only once, the next person who interupts me in any way including a belch, fart, gasp, or grunt, will be sent to Ibiki and Anko for interrigation for possible treason reguardless of your clan or council status...that includes both of you elders." as he looked at his former teammates.

At this everyone was shocked and a civilian said "You can't do that."

Hiruzen said "ANBU...Take Council member Ikido to Ibiki and have both him and Anko interrigate him for possible treason against Konoha. After they are done with him lock him up in the maximum security prison for the next 30 days on only bread and water rations...Anyone else want to join him." as he unleashed his KI after the ANBU left.

Silence was his answer and Hiruzen said "Good. Now I am sure you are wondering why I have done this and why I am not taking any shit from you today. The answer is we have a huge crisis on our hand, a crisis so big that it could cost the total destruction of Konoha as well as the death of every single man, woman, and child in the village. A crisis that I believe was created by someone in Konoha and most likely someone in this very room."

Several council members began to glance around and a few got nervous.

Hiruzen said "Now I will tell you about this crisis. As I was saying earlier several months ago Naruto Uzumaki disappeared. The only information we had on his disappearance is he was seen by a gennin in another town the same day he was discovered missing from the hospital. The gennin reported Naruto was upset, evasive and aggitated to the point where Naruto used Kagebunshin against the gennin in an attempt to escape."

Inoichi raised his hand and Hiruzen said "Go ahead Inoichi."

Inoichi said "Are you sure it was kagebunshin and if so, how did he learn it."

Hiruzen said "Based on the description of them being solid and go up in smoke when they take a hit I believe that it is the only possibility...as for how he learned it, I believe it was either a traitor or an enemy spy who has infiltrated Konoha considering the evidence shows that not only Iwa but also Kumo knows exactly what he is but also knows who he is exactly and it appears that the Tsuchikage has already tried to get Naruto to join Iwa by teaching him one of Iwa greatest secrets...the dust element."

Danzo flinched hearing this while his eye widen and he raised his hand seeing Inoichi was aloud to speak after doing so and after getting permission said "I don't believe you, how can you be sure the Tsuchikage did that."

Hiruzen said "Because he's been placed in Iwa bingo book with an SS-ranking due to the fact the Tsuchikage does not want to make an enemy out of him. He was placed in there after he left Iwa and went to Kumo where it appears that he seduced several women there and was able to get them to give him village secrets and clan secrets. The Raikage is also in the race to recruit Naruto now based on the scroll he sent me."

A civilian who got permission to speak said "So what, why should we care what Kumo or Iwa do. Who needs him."

Hiruzen seeing several people nod sighed and said "It appears I have no choice but to reveal everything for you all to understand the complete situation."

Koharu said "What do you mean."

Hiruzen glared at Koharu causing his former teammate to flinch and said "I'll let your slip up slide but next time ask for permission...as for what I mean...Back durring the 2nd great Shinobi war, Tsunade Senju became pregnant with a child."

Several eyes widen at this and several began to speak with each other and Hiruzen said "You are council members, you are to be strong and silent until you have all the info. Then you are to give me your advise. You are my advisors, not my boss, now be silent."

Every person in the room was pale and Danzo thought "_Even I'm not ambishous enough to say anything with him in this kind of mood."_

Hiruzen seeing the reaction started laughing on the inside and thought "_That's right, fall for my plan."_

Once the shocked looks left everyone's face Hiruzen said "Now as I was saying...Tsunade became pregnant. It was less then a year after her brother was killed by Iwa nins. Now the thing is Tsunade was injured and went in a coma before she gave birth...She was brought back to Konoha by Jiraiya and was in the coma for nearly 6 months. With Tsunade being the last true Senju I had kept the information about her being pregnant on a strict S-class need to know basis. Only those I had working on her knew...now the problem is when she was getting close to the time she was due to deliver I recieved word from a doctor at the hospital that there was complications with Tsunade condition and Tsunade had lost the child. Because of the fact she had lost her brother earlier in the year I was afraid that she would become depressed or possible suicidal if she discovered she was pregnant and had a miscarriage as I believed at the time so I had all records destroyed and all who knew of it sworn to secrecy."

Danzo raised his hand and said "What does this have to do with the 9 tails child." after getting permission to speak.

Hiruzen said "You know, blond hair has never been a very popular color in Konoha...in fact Tsunade blond hair came from her mother who was the twin sister of Inoichi grandfather so everyone with blond hair in Konoha all came from the same sources...turns out Tsunade son had blond hair although he had his father hair style...but her grandson has the same hair as his father. Can anyone guess what that means."

Shikaku said "You don't mean that Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze who was the son of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin...do you."

Hiruzen said "Until today I did not know about Minato being Tsunade and Jiraiya son since I believed the child had died all those years ago and at the time I didn't know who the father of the child was...Earlier today I found out from Tsunade assistant who Tsunade sent back to Konoha that this was not the case...Tsunade was informed by Jiraiya whose spy network learned about Naruto and thier relations to him from Iwa and Kumo Bingo book."

Every eye in the room went wide as they heard this and Hiruzen said "I believe that all of this was done with the intentions of making it where someone would have legally been able to get thier hands on the Senju bloodline by adopting Minato but for some reason the plan was prevented or stopped...however that brings us to the current situation...I do not know who it was that was involved in this plot to gain the Senju bloodline but the problem is that either that someone is still alive till this day or that someone has told an ally who is using that information against us...who ever it is that knew this information has deeply infiltrated our most heavily guarded secret information and has used the knowledge gained from it against us to the point where another village maybe able to recruit both Tsunade and Jiraiya as well as possibly the son of Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, last male decendant of the Shodaime Hokage, the only decendant who can continue the Senju clan, as well as last member of the Uzumaki clan of the now destroyed Whirlpool country."

Despite the warnings earlier about talking or acting out, there was no way to contain the shock and suprise that was experienced by the room with some having trouble believing they missed the similarities all these years while others were in denial due to thier hatred.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat back and watched as the members of the council lost thier composure. It wasn't until he had a team of ANBU appear with thier swords drawn that everyone quited down.

With everyone now calmed down Hiruzen said "Now I don't care how much you want to deny what I just said it won't change the fact that it is true. I did not know who Minato parents were but I did know who Naruto's parents were. I had hid Naruto parents all these years in fear that his fathers enemies would try to kill him or start a war with Konoha, something we could not afford to happen after the Kyuubi attack as well as other events. Now the problem is that both Iwa and Kumo are aware of who Naruto really is as well as what he contains."

Shikaku raised his hand and Hiruzen said "Yes Shikaku."

Shikaku asked "Why would they put him down if they were trying to recruit him as you say."

Hiruzen said "Good question, the answer is because they are trying to block Konoha from having a chance to get him back. Think about it, the Tsuchikage taught Naruto how to do the dust release. This would be considered one of Iwa greatest secrets but if we take Naruto back now then they could claim that Konoha had sent Naruto as a spy into thier village to steal thier secrets, the same could be said for Kumo so we can't take Naruto back without looking like we are trying to start a war. With the message I got from the Raikage, the Raikage has told me that he plans to try and recruit Naruto at any cost and Jiraiya and Tsunade from his letter appear are willing to join any village that has Naruto in it."

A civilian said "They won't do that...will they."

The man was knocked out by ANBU and Hiruzen said "Thank you ANBU, take him away...I have no problem answering questions as long as you request permission to speak and I grant you it. Now to answer his question. Tsunade has sent her apprenctice back to Konoha with a message, once her and Jiraiya find thier grandson they are coming back to Konoha. When they arrive they will kill anyone who get's in thier way of getting thier revenge on the person or persons responsible for this. That is why I have called you all here today. Konoha has made several mistakes when it comes to Naruto. I do not know how we are going to do it but we need to try and get him to feel Konoha is his home, that we can offer him something other villages can't, as well as make it seem that Naruto was not acting on behalf of Konoha when he went to Kumo and Iwa. We also have to find the person or persons responsible for this situation we currently are in so we can hand them over to Tsunade and Jiraiya."

A civilian raised her hand and said "Why are you trying to get him to come back. I mean so what if we lose Tsunade and Jiraiya, they are well past thier prime and probably have nothing to offer us. We have lived all these years without them. They contribute nothing to Konoha now so why are you willing to do what ever it takes to bring the boy back because the people are happy that he is gone, reguardless of who his family is or was."

Each of the people in the room with ninja experience all thought "_Why the hell do we have civilians on the council of a ninja village."_

Hiruzen said "For your information, in the event of my death, Tsunade and Jiraiya are the top 2 candidates for the position of Hokage. Both have 2 of the strongest summons in the world, one of which aided the Yondaime Hokage in battle against the Kyuubi, Tsunade is the greatest medic ninja in the world who even though she hasn't healed another person since she left Konoha that I am aware of, still has the ability to walk on any battlefield, defeat nearly any enemy she faces and heal most of her allies who are wounded without batting an eyelash. Tsunade also has super strength that should she chose to she can kick the ground and cause an earthquake from the front gates all the way to this tower and damage or destroy everything between there and here. Jiraiya is the greatest spymaster in the entire world who has spies in every country and has protected this village from outside threats so well that most people don't even realise we have an average of 200 attempts to destroy our village by enemies every year that he basically single handedly stops before it can come to fruition. His knowledge of seals is only surpassed by his son Minato and is the only known person in the world who can claim the title of Sage."

Hiruzen let those words sink in a moment and said "Lastly there is Naruto himself, if you actually read Iwa and Kumo bingo book you would know he can create an army of clones all with the same skills as him, the dust element that he knows could give him the edge he needs to counter or surpass his grandmother super strength as well as who knows what other skills he has aquired while away. That is just the ninja side of why we need him. Then you have to think about the Kyuubi, Naruto is a blood member of the Senju clan, his ancestor was able to supress the Kyuubi chakra while also defeating Madara Uchiha at the same time. While Tsunade and Minato may not have activated that bloodline, doesn't mean they didn't carry it and with the Kyuubi inside of Naruto, his bloodline could be active already. Then there is the Uzumaki bloodline as well which is called special chakra. It's called this because it is 10x stronger then normal chakra which means his normal chakra could be even stronger then the Kyuubi chakra and someday him or his children may even surpass the Kyuubi in chakra capacity. Then there is the fact that he might also have the Yamanaka bloodline which could even make it where he could either control the Kyuubi mind or be completely resistant to the Kyuubi influence."

Inoichi raised his hand and after getting permission said "Is it possible that Naruto might have all 3 bloodlines."

Hiruzen said "It's possible...or it's even possible all 3 could merge together and create a new even more powerful bloodline that will make him or his decendants able to do something that no one else has ever been able to do...successfully destroy a Bijuu. A bloodline that would allow him to supress a Bijuu chakra, control it's mind, and restrain it's body until the Bijuu is dead."

Silence went through the room as everyone sat in shock hearing this including the ANBU.

Hiruzen took out his pipe and lite it and said "I think you are all starting to understand exactly how much Konoha has screwed up by dishonoring the Yondaime's final request to see Naruto as the hero he is."

An ANBU raised his hand and Hiruzen said "Yes Falcon."

Falcon said "Sir, since you knew who son he was, why did you not send out search teams for him."

Everyone turned to the Sandaime who was silent a moment and said "Because truthfully, with everything Konoha has done to Naruto over the years I felt that he was about ready to snap...In Suna, the Yondaime Kazekage sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku in his youngest son and pushed and pushed him so much until he snapped...as of the last time I was updated on his situation, the boy has already killed over 250 people, some of which were assassins who were hired to kill him and he has never once been injured by any attack. The Ichibi is the weakest of the Bijuu...I thought that a little time outside of Konoha away from the glares, the whispers, the hate, and everything else that our village has put him through would let him relax and keep from becoming the very thing the people kept treating him as. Everyone has a breaking point. I was afraid that he may have reached his and he would either become a monster who takes pleasure out of hurting and killing others...or he would release the Kyuubi to get his revenge on us."

Silence covered the room again and Hiruzen put out his pipe and said "We can't think about feeling sorry for our actions right now. We need to worry about the current situation. You also need to think about this, what would our clients and allies think if the son of our greatest hero were to side with another village then us, especially with villages that we are not allied with. When they find out how his life was here, it would cost us a great deal of respect, business, and clients where other villages would get stronger and richer while we get weaker and poorer and that's not even counting the Fire Lords reaction to the shame we would be bringing him. That is why we need to get Naruto back to Konoha."

The civilian who had asked the question about why they should want him frowned as she heard this and Hiruzen said "Now I hope there won't be anymore idiotic questions. Now that you all have heard the current situation I am ordering each of you to start your own investigation as to who might have had a hand in this while also working on ways to make Konoha more welcoming toward Naruto and his grandparents. If any of you come up with anything on either cases I want you to come to me with the evidence, even if it is against other members of the council. Out of everyone here I am the only one who you can be sure about with my involvement in this. I was simply a sensei who tried to look after the health and well being of his student who happened to have been the only remaining family of both my sensei's. I admit to hiding the fact Tsunade was pregnant and had a miscarriage but that is all I was involved in. You are all dismissed." as he stood up and started to leave while thinking "_Suckers."_

Inoichi kept his seat as other members began to leave and Shikaku said "What are you thinking about Inoichi."

Inoichi said "You know that Ino has had a little hero worship for Naruto since he disappeared, maybe even a little crush, don't get me wrong, she's still a fangirl for Sasuke but not as much as she was...If what the Sandaime said is true, Tsunade would be my 2nd cousin and Ino's 3rd cousin...Naruto would be Ino's 5th cousin."

Chouza said "So, what about it, thier far enough apart that they can't really be considered family. Look at the Hyuuga clan...what is it, 3rd cousin Shikaku."

Hiashi Hyuuga who was walking by said "4th actually."

Inoichi said "_Great_...so what's up Hiashi." as he said great sarcastically.

Hiashi glanced around and said "Does any of what just happened seem off to you."

Shikaku said "All of it was off. This is a huge cluster fuck."

Hiashi said "I agree...but I can't help but feel there is more going on then what we were told...I would like to ask if one of you by chance acquires an Iwa or Kumo bingo book to let me have a look at it."

Chouza said "Worried that somehow this could be all Kumo needs to get thier hands on your bloodline."

Hiashi said "Yes...I already lost my brother, I do not want to lose anyone else."

Inoichi said "We will keep our ears and eyes open for you if you wouldn't mind returning the favor."

Hiashi nods and said "So what are you worried about Uzumaki and your daughter. I thought you were one of his more vocal supporters over the years."

Inoichi said "I was and still am. I'm more worried about the fall out from the idiots in the village toward Ino when they hear that were related to him, even distantly...Luckily I can say that we are far enough apart we aren't family."

Shikaku said "I think that the Sandaime did that on purpose actually. I think he's more involved then what he claims."

Hiashi said "Yes though...it could be just him trying to keep his personal feelings out of his professional feelings. He does treat Naruto almost like a grandson...If that is all I must return to my clan. Good day." as he turned and left

Chouza said "Come on, I need a drink." as he grab Shikaku and Inoichi arm lightly and began to drag both men out while Inoichi thought about how to protect Ino just in case Shikaku thought "_I wonder..."_

Meanwhile on turtle Island

Naruto was panting with cuts and bruises all over his body. Across from him was Yami who was also in the same shape as Naruto with cuts and bruises all over him.

Yami said while panting **"Just give it up already and let me win. You and me both know that your nothing more then the worlds bitch. You let everyone have a turn to ride your ass and never do anything about it but smile back at them like a whore."**

Naruto was glaring at Yami and said "Just shut up. I am not the worlds bitch."

Yami snorts and said "**Please, lets take a look at your life, first you let Konoha ride your ass over and over again, reguardless of what they do to you, you just smile, laugh, joke, and act like nothings wrong. Next we have our **_**dear**_** mother and father, the man and woman who sacrificed us for the **_**greater **_**good...don't make me sick, you actually forgave them. He could have took her and got medical treatment to save her life, he could have took you and ran...but **_**NO...**_**He had to go and SAVE those ungrateful bastards."**

Naruto said "Mom and dad did what they had to in order to save lives. Especially mine. If they would have ran they most likely would have died along with me, at least they made sure I would live."

Yami smirked and said "**You didn't say anything about the villagers though...but lets talk about someone else to prove my point. Lets talk about the Sandaime Hokage, the man who is most likely the man who is most responsible for the pain and suffering in our lives. Even after everything you found out he did you still see him as the man who took you out for ramen and told you stories instead of the monster he is."**

Naruto started to say something when Yami continued "**Let's not forget THEM...the ones who actually opened your eyes and prove to you that no one in this world truly cares for you. They showed you that everyone only see's you as a tool to give them what they want and then they will get rid of you. Isn't it convenient that as soon as you did what they wanted you to they had a vision of so called danger to **_**protect you.**_**..Hell, I bet you they are both pregnant and only wanted you for your bloodline."**

Naruto screamed in rage and charged at Yami who smirked and side stepped Naruto at the last second and drove a kunai into Naruto heart.

Naruto eyes widen and Yami said "**I win**." as Yami disappeared along with the kunai and Naruto fell to his knees before red chakra began to come off of him.

Yugito Nii stood in front of Kiraa Bii glaring at him and said "I don't think I heard you right, did you say that you brought that gender confused ass here...HERE. Kumo most SECRETIVE location."

Bii said "Yeap."

Yugito screamed "You IDIOT."

Bii looked at the 3 teens who had arrived with Yugito and said "Yo, I float like a butterfly and strike with a knee, Let me guess, I'm your new sensei, Kiraa Bii."

Yugito who had crossed her arms said "Yes, this is your new gennin team, this is Kurai." as she pointed to a dark skin girl with red hair.

Bii looked at her and nods and Yugito pointed to a blond hair girl with bluish green eyes and said "This is Samui and that is Omoi." pointing to a dark skin white hair male."

All 3 teens quickly bowed and said "Hello sensei." toward Bii.

At that moment both Yugito and Bii both tensed as they felt a familiar feeling cover the area and both looked toward the directions the waterfall of truth was located where both could feel KI and demonic chakra being released.

As the pressure from the KI and chakra began to increase the 3 new gennins all froze and Kirabi said "Yugito, get these 3 to safety. I'll deal with him." as he took off toward toward the direction he could feel Naruto was.

When Bii arrived at the waterfall he saw a 4 tail looking Kyuubi with a black face, red chakra covering it's body and white eyes with a white mouth.

Bii frowned and thought "_Looks like his darkness was stronger then his light...eight-o, I'm going to need your help."_

Moments later chakra began to cover Bii.

As the mini Kyuubi saw Bii beginning to change he growled and got on all 4 before he charged at Bii.

As the battle between Bii and Kyuubi began, Naruto found himself in a sewer like area flooded with water and he was floating above the water a cacoon of red chakra with his eyes glossed over, seeing but not seeing what was going on and where he was. The cacoon of chakra was being pulled toward the cage where the Kyuubi was looking with a smug look on his face.

With Bii and the mini Kyuubi, Bii was sent flying by a chakra arm from the Kyuubi paw and landed several hundred yards away. As he stood up he thought "_He's tougher then he looks. Looks like we will have to go to stage 2 Hachibi."_

Before Hachibi could respond a roar and an explosion was heard and the mini Kyuubi was seen flying through the air not to far from where Bii stood.

Standing where the mini Kyuubi had been was Yugito in her full Nibi stage and there was a crater where Kyuubi had been and Bii thought "_That was Nibi menacing ball attack."_

Inside Naruto mindscape, as the cacoon passed through the bars Kyuubi smirked as he opened his jaws and prepared to eat the cacoon and thought "_**Finally I will have my freedom." **_as he closed his mouth around the cacoon and swallowed it whole and the seal on the cage burst into flames and the cage openened wide.

Outside in the real world as the mini Kyuubi growled at Nibi he began to grow as a 5th tail soon began to form with a 6th forming soon after causing both Kumo Jinchuuriki to go wide eyed.

As the 7th tail began to form and bones having appeared around the Kyuubi head, spine, and arms Bii quickly went to his full beast mode as Kyuubi opened his mouth and a white beam of chakra began to form and then shot out of it's mouth flying at Nibi who jumped up into the air to avoid the hit...however the Kyuubi was still firing the beam raised it's head up and the beam hit the mid air Nibi sending her flying backwards and away.

Hachibi seeing Kyuubi trying to track Nibi with it's death beam used it's tentacles and grab the body of the Kyuubi while closing the Kyuubi mouth as an 8th tail formed on the Kyuubi with flesh appearing around the Kyuubi body as the 9th tail began to form.

Bii inside of Hachibi thought "_Shit, this isn't good, Hachibi, we need to use that attack and use it NOW."_

Hachibi sends a mental nod to Bii and began to gather chakra in it's mouth and fires a Bijuu death beam out of it's mouth at point blank while holding onto the Kyuubi.

This was the sight Yugito and Nibi both in the full release Nibi mode saw when they arrived.

After finishing his attack Nibi moved over to Hachibi and said **"Is it over."**

A pain filled roar was Nibi answer as the smoke began to clear and the battered and bloody looking Kyuubi appeared in a crater looking severly injured but healing at an accelerated rate.

Hachibi frowned and said "**This isn't good, I used most of my chakra in that last attack. Can you do another menacing ball."**

Nibi said "**Yes though I will have to return to the seal, the kittens body won't be able to handle any more of my chakra after that."**

Hachibi said "**Then lets both use the last of our chakra together and hope it will be enough to destroy Kyuubi once and for all."**

Nibi nods and both began to gather chakra for a menacing ball as the Kyuubi kept trying to stand up from where it was laying on it's side still recovering from Hachibi last attack.

With a nod both Kumo Bijuu fired thier menacing balls at the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi was covered in a blinding light.

As the light died down dust was seen covering everything, Yugito who had withdrawn the Nibi chakra from her body was panting and said "Did we get him."

A tail coming out of dust was her answer as she was swatted away like a fly sending her crashing through the waterfall of truth while also blowing the dust away.

There stood the Kyuubi with parts of it's body being completely restored while other parts were still recovering from both the attacks by the Kumo Jinchuuriki.

Bii seeing Yugito get swatted away quickly pulled out his swords and took a stance while covering his body in lightning chakra armor and began to attack Kyuubi while spinning quickly and thought "_Shit, this isn't good, hopefully I can keep him hurt and distracted and give Yugito time to recover. I never thought I would have to fight a fully released Bijuu."_

Yugito coughed from where she hit the temple wall behind the waterfall and grab her ribs and thought "_Shit, I think I broke a couple of ribs...Nibi, heal me as fast as you can, Bii is in trouble and if he goes down were screwed."_

Nibi said inside Yugito **"I'm working on it but your out of this fight, any more of my chakra then I am sending now and you will die. Your body just can't handle it yet."**

Yugito frowned and thought "_Well do what you can. I'll save up my regular chakra and hope I can help."_ as she began to slowly head back to where Bii was fighting Kyuubi.

As Yugito arrived back on the the battlefield she took in teh situation and thought "_The more Bii attacks the quicker the Kyuubi is healing in other area's besides the places that are being attacked...SHIt, I better help Bii before he dies_." as she saw Bii get swatted away. Yugito began to flash through handsigns and said "Lightning style:Lightining strike."

3 bolts of lighting shot out of Yugito hand toward the Kyuubi and hit the Kyuubi which roared turning it's attention to Yugito and swiped at her causing her to jump away to dodge but when she landed she grab her ribs and screamed in pain. Kyuubi hearing this and seeing her reaction took another swipe at her.

Bii appeared grabbing Yugito and leaping away from the Kyuubi paw and said "Are you alright." in a tired and hurt voice.

Yugito who was in Bii arms said in a pain filled voice "My ribs, I rebroke them...OH GOD." as she looked at Kyuubi causing Bii to turn and pale as they saw the Kyuubi had it's mouth opened wide and it was glowing white getting ready to fire a Bijuu blast.

Bii said "Yugito...I'm sorry."

Yugito frowned and said "Me too...I'm sure you had a good reason for this...Goodbye...brother." as she closed her eyes with a tear falling out of them and wrapped her arms around Bii in a hug.

Bii said "Goodbye sis." as he held her closing his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto blinked as he found himself standing in front of the waterfall and began to look around scared and Bii said "Yo, what's wrong bro."

Naruto said "What happened to Kyuubi, where's all the destruction, what's going on." as he looked like he was about to hyperventilate with his eyes wide.

Bii moved forward and said "Woah...calm down...breath." as he put his hand on Naruto shoulder.

Naruto took several moments to calm down and Bii when he saw Naruto calm down said "Now tell me what happened. Your eyes started to glow violet pink a few moments and you started to go into shock."

Naruto who was holding his hands trying to calm down froze when he heard Bii's words and looked up and said "My eyes...they were glowing."

Bii said "Yeah...is that important. Is that why you were freaking out."

Naruto frowned and moved away from Bii and sat down on a boulder and said "Bii...I...I...I know this is going to sound crazy but...when my eyes glowed like that...it's a..."

Bii said "Special ability."

Naruto blinked and said "What..." looking up at Bii.

Bii said "Each Jinchuuriki get's a special ability from thier Bijuu. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki gets mastery over sand, Nibi Jinchuuri get's control of hellfire. I can turn my spit into ink...so what is your special ability. What does your eyes do."

Naruto looked down and thought "_I think I know what happened and if I'm right then I can't tell him the truth...but maybe he gave me a way out."_

After biting his lip Naruto said "It's only happened a couple of times...I...I don't know how to explain it but...it sort of shows me my death."

Bii blinked and said "It shows you how your going to die. Can you explain it."

Naruto looked at the waterfall and said "I...I saw myself fighting the darkness in my heart...he distracted me with some of my secret fears and pains and he stab me in the heart...Kyuubi took over me...You and Yugito both fought against the Kyuubi with your Bijuu's help but you both used these big blast ball things...You hurt Kyuubi but...he got back up and when his last tell grew in...he destroyed you both."

Bii said "But Yugito's not here. She's...well I'll be..." as he glanced toward the direction they came onto the island.

Naruto looked at Bii who had stop talking and Bii said "Look's like your right about her being here...so what does this mean for you."

Naruto looked down and said "I can't fight my dark half...I...he made me realise I have a lot of trust issues that I need to resolve. Until I do I can't fight him...I guess this trip here was a waste."

Bii said "Not necessarily. You said you have trust issues that you need to resolve right...well did you realize before this that you had those issue's."

Naruto frowned and said "No."

Bii said "So that means this trip wasn't for nothing. My offer to train you to use your Bijuu isn't a one time thing. Your still pretty young so it would have been difficult for you to handle right now anyways. I only offered it now because of the threat we face right now. If you need time to resolve your issues then take the time you need to do that. In the mean time we can work on other ways to help you get stronger."

Naruto looked shocked and said "You would still train me."

Bii said "Hey, were brothers of burden. It's my job as the big brother to help little guys like you."

Naruto smiled a small smile when a gasp was heard from the edge of the woods before a growl was heard.

Both Naruto and Bii looked toward the sounds and saw Yugito along with 2 other females and a male teen who all were wearing Kumo hiate's.

Yugito Nii glared at Bii and said "What the hell is HE doing HERE."

Bii said "Training."

Yugito screamed "You IDIOT."

Bii looked at the 3 teens who had arrived with Yugito and said "Yo, I float like a butterfly and strike with a knee, Let me guess, I'm your new sensei, Kiraa Bii." while Naruto thought "_Talk about De-ja-vu."_

Yugito who had crossed her arms said "Yes, this is your new gennin team, this is Kurai, Samui and that is Omoi." pointing to a dark skin white hair male."

All 3 teens quickly bowed and said "Hello sensei." toward Bii.

Bii said "Now I am sure by the reaction kitty here had toward this young man you all are wondering who he is and why she is upset. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, grandson of Tsunade Senju and Jiriaya of the Sannin's, Great, great Grandson of the Shodaime Hokage, great great Grand nephew of the Nidiame Hokage and the 3rd Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

All 3 gennin went wide eyed and Samui said "What is a Konoha ninja doing here Bii-sensei."

Naruto said "I'm not a Konoha ninja...in fact I'm not a ninja to any village and truthfully I don't know if I want to be a ninja to any village."

Kurai said "How can you not be a Konoha ninja. Your practically Konoha royalty."

Naruto frowned and said "Royalty...the Sandaime Hokage passed made a public announcement after the Kyuubi was released on Konoha that I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. He never told the people of Konoha who my family was or why I was chosen to hold the Kyuubi. Because of this a lot of people feared me or hated me. I was placed in the orphanage before being kicked out when I was just a small child. I had to go through garbage cans for food and live on the streen until I was found by someone who didn't see me as the Kyuubi and turned me over to the Hokage who placed me in an apartment near the red light district. I was charged tripple the price on items or was refused services into business. I could only buy orange jumpsuits and eat basically ramen while having my education sabatoged. I was either looked at with hate or completely ignored. If that's what you call royalty, I rather live as a nameless stranger in an unknown town."

Everyone but Bii was shocked to hear the venom in Naruto voice as he said those words and Bii placed his hand on Naruto shoulder and said "Go cool off kid. As soon as I evaluate these 3 then I'll decide how to help train all of you."

Yugito said "I can train myself."

Bii said "And you will die alone Yugito. The kid may not seem like much to you but in the short amount of time I've known him he has earned my respect and he has taught me a skill that will come in handy in the future that I plan to teach you since it was created for someone like a Jinchuuriki. Something that will allow me to train all 6 of us including myself...the Kagebunshin no jutsu."

Omoi asked "What's so special about a this kagebunshin no jutsu."

Naruto who had walked over to the water near the waterfall and got a piece of cloth wet to wash his face and neck stood up and said "The Kagebunshin no Jutsu is a Jounin level Kinjutsu that divides the chakra of the user in half. It creates solid clones without the need of an element who have all the knowledge of thier creator and is able to use nearly every jutsu that the original can. They can only take 1 solid hit before dispelling but when they dispell anything they learn is transfered to the original and the other kagebunshin of the original except physically learned skills. Jutsu, chakra control and scouting information are all included in the things that could be learned though." as he walked back over with a neutral look on his face.

Yugito said "And what did you get out of giving this jutsu to Bii."

Naruto said "I've trained myself to use every one of the 5 elements to some extent. Bii taught me a little bit about lightning manipulation in order to help me use the lightning jutsu I already know better."

Bii put his hand to his chin and said "Now that you meantion it bro, you never told me what jutsu you know, so why don't you start out so we can get this thing on the roll."

Naruto frowned and said "For lightning I know the static palm that medic-nin can use to scramble the nerves of someone making it where if they try to move thier left pinky then thier right eye would move or something like that. I also know the bug zapper jutsu."

The 3 gennin snickered and Kurai said "What kind of stupid ass jutsu is that."

Bii said in a serious voice"A very deadly one actually Kurai. Iwa created that jutsu in order to fend off the Aburame clan's bugs who would devour thier targets chakra so that the victim could either be captured or killed from chakra exhaustion. Just because a jutsu has a stupid name does not mean it is a joke of a jutsu."

After he let the words sink in he said in a more rapping tone "Now since you know jutsu for every element go ahead and tell us the other ones you know, YO."

The 3 gennins and Yugito sweatdropped while Naruto sighed and said "Well...I know the pheonix fireball jutsu and the flaming stone fireball jutsu."

Bii nods and said "2 good jutsu. If I had to guess you learned the Pheonix fireball jutsu so you could conceal weapons inside of it so that way when you learned the flaming stone fireball jutsu you would already know the proper level of fire chakra to mix in to keep from causing the stones inside of the fire from exploding, right."

Naruto said "Or to explode early to cause the flaming shrapnel to hit multiple targets."

Bii said "I'm impressed. Pleaes continue you."

Naruto frowned and said "Wind is my primary element but I only know the great breakthru no jutsu and the dust wind no jutsu."

Yugito in a snobish voice said "You only know 2 jutsu for every element. You suck."

Naruto frowned and said "Really...Then listen closely pussy because your fixing to be all wet." as he went through handsigns and said "Water style, grand waterfall no jutsu." as the water from the pond rose up and shot toward Yugito who growled and jumped back.

Before she had a chance to land she heard "Mizubunshin no jutsu."

30 waterclones of Naruto rose out of the water that now covered the area while Bii grab the 3 gennin and landed on a tree branch.

Each of the waterclones went through handsigns and then whips of water formed on thier hands and they began to strike at Yugito who growled and charged toward the clones.

As she attacked the first clone and destroyed it she turned to attack another clone when a voice below her said "Water prison no jutsu."

Water quickly formed a sphere around Yugito while Naruto rose out of the ground and formed a half hand seal and said "Bug zapper no jutsu."

Yugito and all the clones were instantly electricuted.

After a few seconds the Naruto who held Yugito went up in smoke and the water prison was destroyed and Yugito fell to the ground in a twitching heap.

Bii said "Good job bro, but you know she's going to kill you so...you might want to start running before she lets her inner kitty grow."

The 3 gennin were looking around for Naruto while in a state of shock and they screamed out when they heard Naruto voice behind them say "No, if she's going to be a bitch I'm going to do to her the same thing I do to my lovers when they piss me off."

Bii raised an eyebrow as he saw Naruto jump to the ground and start walking toward Yugito and said "Really, what's that."

Naruto smirked and raised his hands toward Yugito and chains shot out of his hands and quickly bound her hand and feet and Yugito who was just waking up blinked and had just enough time to look at Naruto before she found herself flying through the air and landing in the pond the waterfall fell into.

Naruto turned and said "I make them cool off by drowning thier ass." causing everyone to sweatdrop before the area was covered in massive KI coming from the waterfall where the form of Yugito was seen standing on the water looking extremely pissed and she said as Nibi chakra began to cover her "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."**

Naruto smirked and said "Here kitty kitty, catch the birdy." as he began to float into the air much to the shock of everyone.

The form of Nibi crouched down and jumped into the air toward Naruto only for more chains to shoot out of his body and wrap around Nibi neck, tails, and body.

Naruto who was now 100 ft in the air began to spin to the left causing Nibi to also spin and as Naruto speed picked up so did Nibi and the gennin head were following the form of Nibi that was screeching while it span very quickly before Naruto released the chakra chains and Nibi was sent flying off toward the west.

A few seconds later an explosion was heard hitting the water of the ocean.

Naruto quickly fell toward the ground but managed to land himself safely and he fell to his knees panting and said "Damn, that took more out of me then I thought it would."

Bii began to laugh and said "Well I can see you really are a ladies man. You made Nibi and Yugito both a pair of wet pussy's."

Yugito appeared in a puff of smoke and began to look around until her eyes landed on Naruto. Naruto could see her cloths looked torn up and she looked tired and pissed and said "YOU...I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY." as she pulled out a kunai and charged at Naruto who had stood up slowly when she first appeared and the next moment Yugito was pulled underground until only her head was above ground and Naruto smirked and walked over and squated down in front of her and said "You know, foxes are distant relatives of dogs. Dogs usually piss on things to mark thier territory. The things that get marked after the dog leaves usually has the dogs scent on it and is usally wet." as he put his hand on Yugito's hair and messed it up and said "There, now your all wet and my scent's on you. If you weren't such a bitch maybe we might have been able to have come out with the same situation of you being wet with my scent on you but from a much more enjoyable way to beat the hell out of each other." as he stood up and said "I'm a little tired Bii, pounding pussy tires me out. If you still want to train me I'll start in the morning then so you can get to know your actual students. C-ya." as he went up in smoke.

Bii said "And that is why you should never underestimate anyone who could be an enemy, regaurdless of rank, name, or status." as he walked over and pulled Yugito out of the ground where she had been glaring at the spot where Naruto disappeared at and Bii leaned over and whispered "Leave him alone Yugi...You have been trying to start a fight with him ever since he tricked you back in Kumo when he had a clone pretend to be the real him. Now go cool off and get cleaned up. Tomorrow all **6 **of us will begin training and I expect you to follow my orders or I'll have bro put you on D-rank missions for the entire time we are on lock down in the village until Akatasuki and the spy are dealt with. Do you got me."

Yugito hissed "Yes." as she stomped away.

Bii turned and said "Now...introduce yourself and your skills and thrills my pupils."

Kurai, Samui and Omoi all thought "_Is this guy really our sensei."_


	18. Night time confessions and dancing

That night after the 3 gennins had fell asleep Yugito walked to where Bii was sitting and said "Can I have a word with you Bii."

Bii said "You want to know why I am helping him. Why I was willing to let the kid kick your ass yesterday and why I brought him here. Right."

Yugito nods and Bii motioned to the ground in front of him. Yugito sat down in front of him and Bii said "Yugito...your a special case when it comes to Jinchuuriki. You never had to face the animosity of other Jinchuuriki. You never had your heart filled with darkness due to your pain and suffering since you saw very little of it in your life...The Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi before me...he learned the lesson from the Uzumaki's who first sealed the Bijuu's on how to learn to master them though he never completely mastered them...before I became his successor he told my brother the secret though both thought that I was asleep at the time when they were talking about it. The secret for a Jinchuuriki to be able to master the Bijuu inside of them is they have to have thier hearts filled with love and happiness...something most Jinchuuriki can't do because of the hate and abuse they have in thier life."

Yugito said "But that was different for you and me, right."

Bii said "No, just you...even I have had to deal with it...my best friend turned on me and tried to kill me once because the Hachibi killed his father before it was sealed in me."

Yugito said "But what does this have to do with _him_."

Bii sighed and said "Yugito...what do you think of Naruto choice of coming to warn us about this threat to our lives...wait, before you answer, I don't want your official answer, I want your honest opinion."

Yugito who was about to speak stopped to listen to all of Bii statement and after a moment said "I think he's an idiot. He did not owe us or Iwa anything. In fact with him knowing that our village tried to kidnap his mother and Iwa's feeling toward his father, the fact he came to either was the stupidest thing he could have done. Either village could have captured or killed him for it."

Bii nods and said "I agree...so the question is why did he do it."

Yugito frowned and said "Because he stupid."

Bii shook his head and said "No...the reason he did it is because even with the life he has lived, he is willing to do what he feels is right to help people so others wouldn't have to feel the pain he has. It doesn't matter if it is a friend or enemy, jinchuuriki, bloodline, rich, poor...if you were him and in his position, would you have done what he has. Be honest."

Yugito pursed her lips and said "No, I wouldn't."

Bii said "Exactly...his mother...Kushina...My brother and I were part of the team that kidnapped her." causing Yugito's eyes to widen.

Bii nods and said "She was around the same age as you are now Yugito...his father caught up to us and fought us...he defeated me and my brother, even when I was using the Hachibi power...He could have killed me or my brother...but he spared us. He had every right to kill us both but he instead told my brother and I that we were lucky to have each other, that only by having love in our hearts for each other would we be able to become truly strong to protect each other...sound familiar."

Yugito's who thought a moment had her eyes widen and said "He..."

Bii said "Yes. He was telling us what we needed to do in order for me to gain complete control of the Hachibi...as loath as my brother is to admit it he respected Minato as do I...when I look at his son's eyes I see the same thing I saw in Minato's eyes the day he rescued Kushina...it's something I'm willing do to anything to make sure it isn't destroyed."

Yugito asked "What is it."

Bii smiled and said "That is something you will have to figure out yourself. If you would stop being a total bitch toward him and swallow your pride to actually get to know him you would find the answer very easily...now the 3 of you who are pretending to sleep and the one who has a kagebunshin disguised as a bird keeping watched should get some sleep. Training begins an hour before dawn."

Yugito's eyes widen as did everyone elses but Bii's and Yugito began to look around before spotting a bird and her nails grew out before she disappeared and appeared behind the bird and clawed it causing it to go up in smoke.

After it was gone she glared at Bii who was smirking before she huffed and walked into the woods.

The next morning Naruto was bathing in a stream when he heard a noise and looked around and saw Yugito who was standing on the shore glaring at him and Naruto said "Take a picture, it would last longer pervert."

Yugito huffed and said "Bii sent me to get you." before she stomped away.

After getting out and getting dressed he return to the area near the waterfall and saw Bii along with the others and Bii said "Alright my students, today's first lesson is to learn to go with the flow. Something any good shinobi should know. Since there are 3 dudes and 3 with boobs, we will pair off into couples and learn to tumble, jumble, and rumble."

Everyone looked confused and Bii said "Yugito you will be my partner for this and you are to spar with me without using your fist."

Yugito said "What do you mean Bii."

Bii said "You are to attack me with only your legs while I will also attack you with my legs but we will not be allowed to block or use jutsu. You must try to land a hit on me with your feet while using your flexability to dodge my strikes. Flexability is very important in ninjutsu, tiajutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu. By learning to use your flexability you will be able to learn to dodge and strike in ways your enemy won't be able to. Now I want you 4 to watch Yugito and me for the next 5 minutes before you pair off into 2 couples and do it for an hour. After that we will take a 5 minute break before breaking up into 2 new pairs and repeat this until everyone has faced each other." as 2 puffs of smoke appeared behind him.

Bii said "To help you with this I will have my 2 kagebunshin here create a beat, every second one will stike a log so that way you will here your own bodies song. Let's go." as he took a stance as did Yugito.

The 2 kagebunshin began with one striking with his left hand then his right then the next kagebunshin started with his left hand and then his right and then the first one started with his left hand and then at the same time as he hit with his right the other kagebunshin hit with his left and soon there was a tap **TAP** tap **Tap **sound coming.

Bii went to do a kick at Yugito head who jumped back and Bii swayed a little to his left and then to his right and said "Come on Yugito, stay close. You lost the ground you already had by retreating. Now you have to work twice as hard to get in close to strike." as he kept his body moving with the sound of the strikes on the log.

Yugito frowned and moved back toward Bii and ducked under a kick before getting hit by the follow up kick.

Bii started to clap with the strikes on the log and bopping with his head and said "Oh yeah, oh yeah, come on, come on, oh yeah, oh yeah, let's go, let's go, oh yeah, oh yeah, come on, come on, oh yeah, oh yeah, let's go, let's go, oh yeah, oh yeah, feel the rythem, feel the rush, come on everyone feel the fun, oh yeah, oh yeah, let's go, jump to the beat, jump to the beat, oh yeah, oh yeah, come on, feel the rythem, feel the rush, jump to the beat." as he continued to basically dance arround Yugito while kicking at her.

Yugito growled as she was kicked to the side again and she was about to get up when Naruto held out his hand to her and said "Tag me."

Yugito blinked and Naruto said "I get what he's doing, tag me."

Yugito frowned but took his hand and got up and Naruto back flipped close to Bii and sent a kick at Bii who rolled and Naruto started to clap while moving his head and said "Oh yeah, feel the rythem, feel the beat, jump to the rythem, leap with your feet, oh yeah, let's go, come on everyone, jump with music, jump with your feet." as he ducked under a leg sweep and sent a heel kick toward Bii's head who did a one hand stand before cart wheeling over another kick and returned with his own while clapping when he could and began to sing the words with Naruto as they both began to move with smiles on thier faces.

Slowly the others began to realise what was going on as they saw both Naruto and Bii basically dance and Bii after 20 minutes saw Yugito and Samui doing it while Omoi and Kurai also had began to do it.

When the time was right he replaced himself with Yugito who was pulling the same swinging kick that Bii had and now Yugito found herself facing off against Naruto who had been so into it he didn't realise the switch until he had already did 2 more follow up kicks and even then the smile never left his face.

Unlike what Bii had originally said it was 3 hours later when the group finally took a break after he had switched with every member at least once.

As they did Bii smiled and said "Good job everyone. Now take a break and I'll tell you all why I had you do this. Lightning is an element of energy. Energy while in motion stays in motion. By using lightning you can move longer, faster, and with less energy then you can if you used just regular chakra or your body. Lightning is also created from movement. The more you move the more lightning you can create. Now can anyone tell me why I would be telling you this after what we just did."

Samui said "Because blocking would have made us stop moving...the moves we were doing was to teach us to attack while in motion."

Bii said "Correct. Your feet should never be still. When you punch something you are transfering your movement into power but you are also stopping your movements. That is why I prefer kenjutsu over tiajutsu because in kenjutsu you have the option of using movement for a slash or power for a jab. In taijutsu you don't have that option. When you slash you can take out multiple enemies where with a jab you are taking out only one."

Bii let the words sit with the other 5 for a moment and said "Now that we have the basic lesson out of the way for now it's time for our next training session."

Kurai groaned and said "But sensei, were still tired."

Bii said "Which is why the next lesson is going to help you with your stamina. Naruto, would you mind using your dust element to help out."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Bii said "Since you already have great stamina what I want you to work on is your chakra control and reserves. I know that fight with Yugito tired you out even if you didn't want to show it so what I want you to do is use your dust element and make 4 balls of condensed dust about as big as your head. Then the other 4 here will take one ball each and carry it above thier head with thier left hand and run 5 laps around the island before switching to thier right hand and run around the island heading the other direction. You will stay here at the center of the island and have to focus on keeping the balls together. Today all of you will start by heading north and then east before switching and heading south. Tomorrow Yugito will start by heading west instead of east first. The day after that Omoi will go west with Yugito to make it harder. I don't know if you will be able to handle having to control multiple direction at once but after 3 days of 2 going one way while the other 2 go the opposite direction you will have to use 2 balls for each person and repeating the excercise. After getting back to the same level with 2 balls then we will start using heavier balls. Got it."

Naruto said "So your working on thier speed strength, and stamina all at the same time while working on my chakra reserves and control right."

Bii nods and said "But don't worry...after the first 2 days I plan to make you have to start doing it also but with you water walking while holding a ball on your hand as well only switching once everyone else had already switched.

Naruto nods and began to concentrate and everyone saw 4 balls of dust form together and Naruto was sweating a little.

Yugito said "What are you going to be doing Bii."

Bii said "I'm going to use my old forge here and make you each a training sword to learn the basic of kenjutsu until I can get you all real swords. Now go."

As each of the Kumo nins began to take the balls and run Naruto thought "_This is going to be a lot harder then I thought...but I also want to speak to Bii about my parents. All I can do now is wait until the right time to talk to him and train."_


	19. I'm to old for this

It had been a week since arriving on the turtle island. In that time Naruto control of his dust element had improved enough where he could now control 10 balls of dust element. This was proven as after the 4th day of practice Bii had Yugito, Kurai, Samui, Omoi, and Naruto each hold one on each hand with chakra and move them from above thier head to thier side to in front of them then back to thier head as they moved gaining each of them arm strength and because of having to move it they also had to hold onto the balls of dust with chakra to make them stick.

Just as Bii said he would, he made everyone but himself a pratice sword and began to teach everyone the basics on how to properly swing, block, jab, and counter with both hands after they had spent 2 days getting use to holding dustballs in both hands.

For 3 hours every day Bii had them all do the dancing to work on flexibility which has gotten faster for each of them as part of thier warm up excercises.

It was around midnight and Naruto was sitting on the edge of the island while several of his kagebunshin were standing or floating out over the water practicing each of the jutsu Naruto knew when a voice said "At it again kid."

Naruto turned and saw Bii standing there and Bii said "You've been sneaking out and working with your kagebunshin every night."

Naruto frowned and looked back at the water and said "I realise since I can't use Kyuubi chakra right now that I need to get stronger in other ways. I'm mostly just working on fine tunning my control of my jutsu."

Bii nods and said "A master of a few jutsu will often defeat a person who knows many jutsu...but that's not what is really on your mind...is it."

Naruto looked down and said "Can you tell me about my parents. You said you were part of the team that tried to kidnap my mother...can you tell me about them. The only memory of them I have is when I got in an accident and remembered the day I was born and the furball was sealed in me."

Bii was silent a moment and said "I only met them in person that one day...but your dad...he had this...air of confidence around him that made it where others would be inspired by him...your mother...she was a beautiful woman...She had this temper though...don't get me started kid. When we first went to fight her she was deadly but then when she got pissed off the real fight began. I would rather fight a Bijuu then fight your mother when she was pissed...your parents were a perfect pair, Her beauty and power matched together with your fathers speed, intelligence, and charisma."

Naruto smiled slightly and Bii said "Your father spared me and my brother that day. He could have killed us both but he chose to spare us. But it wasn't his actions that had the most effect on us that day. It was instead his words."

Bii had a far off look on his face and Naruto asked "What did he say."

Bii looked at Naruto and said "He told me the lesson you failed to realise when you fought the darkness in your heart. Until you realise that lesson I can't tell you. Learning the lesson and realising the lesson are 2 different things. You often realise something long before you officially learn it. Once you realise it I can tell you his words...I'm sorry."

Naruto bit his lip and said "No...your right, I can't expect things handed to me just like that. At least I know something else about my parents." sounding a little depressed.

Bii said "Get some rest kid. We got training tomorrow." as he got up and moved away.

Naruto looked out at the sea for a while while his clones kept working on what they had been working on the whole time and he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at whose hand it was on his shoulder he blinked as he saw Yugito standing there and he said "What did I do wrong this time _Princess._ Breath. I don't feel like arguing with you right now._"_ saying the word princess with sarcasm before he got up and began to move away.

Yugito frowned and said "And here I was trying to be nice to you." as she huffed and crossed her arms.

Naruto stopped and looked back at Yugito and said "Why be nice to me now when you couldn't stand me even being in your country, much less here."

Yugito took a deep breath and said "I...I'm sorry...Bii pointed out to me that I have been a little bit of a bitch to you for no reason."

Naruto snorts and said "A little."

Yugito huffed and said "Alright, I've been a total hell cat. Can you blame me for whose inside me. I'm a hellcat and your a mischievious fox. We both have the personalities of our inner beast."

Naruto said "That might explain Bii bringing me here when it's obvious not something his brother wouldn't like me being here."

Yugito said "Yeah, he is a little bull headed." in an amused tone.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said "Well...I'm sorry for being snippy. I...I just had other things on my mind when you suprised me and I didn't feel like having our usual fights."

Yugito said "Our usual fights. You say it like it's normal for us to fight."

Naruto snorts and said "If you ever met my first crush you would realise why I act like fighting is normal...though I've learned a lot about women since then."

Yugito said "I'm sure you have. I mean you do have a reputation of seducing kunoichi in order to learn secret jutsu and knowledge."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and said "Do what. What do you mean I have a reputation of seducing kunoichi."

Yugito said "Remember when we were in Raikage-sama office and you said you were sleeping with the Nidaime Tsuchikage granddaughter. That's how you learned the dust element."

Naruto blinked and slowly he began to chuckle before bursting out laughing causing Yugito to look confused and asked "What's so funny."

Naruto said as he took a moment to regain his breath "I am sleeping with the Nidaime Tsuchikage granddaughter but she was the one who seduced me. In fact it was her who took my virgininty."

Yugito blinked and said "But you did have her give you the secret to the dust element...right."

Naruto said "Actually...No, her father did. He offered to train me as payment for a special mission you could say."

Yugito frowned and said "So you knowing the dust element has nothing to do with the fact your sleeping with the Nidaime Tsuchikage granddaughter."

Naruto looked thoughtful and said "Well...maybe a little. I mean I doubt I would have met him if I wasn't sleeping with her but it was never my intention to gain anything more then companionship. I just used the fact I knew the dust element as a way to trick the Sandaime Tsuchikage into not attacking me until I could escape after warning him about the Akatasuki. Since he was kind enough to help validate my warning with that bingo book entry and also giving the names of a few I didn't know about I used that to my advantage to help warn you, Bii, and your kage about them."

Yugito put her left hand over her eyes and began to lightly snicker to herself and said "Un-be-lieve-a-ble. And here I thought that you were such a risk to me, Samio, and Kurai that I've been forcing them to stay away from you all this time."

Naruto frowned and said "Well that explains why they kept leaving with you as soon as practice was over. I just thought they just didn't like me."

Yugito looked emberrased and said "Sorry about that."

Naruto said "So what now. Is the rest of the time here going to be us snipping at each other or do you think we might be able to actually talk and maybe become friends."

Yugito bit her lip and said "I...I guess it wouldn't hurt to be friends now that I know your not going to try and seducing us into betraying our village like you did the Nidaime's family."

Naruto put his hands on his hips and said "They did not betray thier village. The Sandaime Tsuchikage banished sensei for losing a huge battle against my dad in the last war and since those were family jutsu and not Iwa jutsu and sensei was the head of the family he had the right to chose to teach me them or not."

Yugito frowned and said "So the Nidaime's son doesn't live in Iwa."

Naruto said "No, I don't like Iwa personally because they had tortured the Jinchuuriki's of the Yonbi and Gobi with seals and other methods that are inhuman and painful which made them slaves basically but since both Han and Roshi are sensei brothers I owed it to him to warn Iwa to protect them for sensei."

Yugito remembering Bii's words frowned and said "I...I guess I must be sheltered when it comes to the life of other Jinchuuriki's like sensei said. I've had a few people glare at me or whisper about me things that hurt but I haven't really gotten any of the treatment that you or Bii claim others have gotten."

Naruto said "Maybe you should actually get to know someone before judging them or putting your own info in on something you don't know everything about. You made assumptions that I was some kind of pervert who sleeps with women for power. Then you made assumptions that you understand the hell some of us went through and who knows what else you've been wrong about."

Yugito eyebrow twitched and said "You do know your not helping make things easy to become friends by antagonizing me. Right."

Naruto smirked and said "I also know women think thier always right and if you find an instant that you can prove them wrong to the point they have to admit your right, you have to either milk it for all it's worth or you never say a word about it and have the woman you prove wrong hold it over your head for the rest of your life the next time a situation arrises that proved your right and a woman is wrong."

Yugito pursed her lip and Naruto narrowed his eye slightly and Yugito saw this and said "What."

Naruto said "Huh." looking confused.

Yugito said "You narrowed your eyes like you saw something that caught your interest. As ninja, things of interest usually are dangerous so what did you narrow your eyes about."

Naruto looked sheepish and said "When I was escaping Iwa I henged into my mother and I learned that women breast cause back and shoulder pains depending on how big they are. I notice that you were trying to relax the muscles in your shoulder the same way I did when I had to when I was a woman."

Yugito pursed her lips and said "Your not helping your argument about not being a pervert." as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Naruto said "Since I was pretending to be a civilian woman when I snuck out of Iwa I met an elderly couple and an old woman notice how I was complaining about my back pain and she taught me a way to relieve it for a while and since you know the kagebunshin no jutsu you could learn to do it yourself so you don't have to suffer from that pain or worry about perverted guys taking advantage of you. I just was thinking to teach you it." as he looked up at the sky to see where the moon was to determine the time.

Yugito bit her lip and said "How can I trust that you won't do anything perverted when I take my shirt off."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Yugito said "I'm not stupid. I figure if you are going to give a massage then you are going to want me at the least out of my shirt so you can have easier access to my back. I've heard those lines before."

Naruto shrugged and said "You can have a kagebunshin watch and if that's not enough protection for you then you could have the other 2 ladies learn it as well. I can already tell Samui is going to have the same problem as you and I figure Kurai will as well. Especially since you are all 3 kunoichi's."

Yugito blinked and said "What does being kunoichi have to do with anything."

Naruto said "The chakra network goes through the chest since chakra is created in the heart. For Kunoichi, the more chakra they gain the larger thier breast will become due to the increase in chakra flowing through them."

Yugito seemed to think about that for a few moments and said "That would explain why Tsunade had such large breast. She's a Sannin after all."

Naruto said "Oh, you met grandma Tsunade before."

Yugito cursed herself and thought "_Shit, I wasn't going to tell him that."_ and said "It's been a while but yeah. I met her. So your willing to teach me, Kurai, and Samui how to help with our back pains."

Naruto said "If you actually trusted me I could teach you to get rid of the back pain from your breast all together. I just know you don't trust me enough to listen to me on it."

A female voice from the woods said "If what you said is true I'll trust you." as a hiss was heard from the woods and both Naruto and Yugito turned and saw Samui and Kurai standing there.

Yugito said "What are you both doing here."

Kurai said "We came to make sure he didn't put any moves on you to seduce you." as she looked at Naruto warily.

Samui said "Can you really help get rid of my back pain and teach me how to stop the pain completely."

Naruto said in a casual tone "Yeah. It's not that hard actually."

Samui said "Tell me, please."

Naruto looked at Yugito and said "Not without Yugito permission. She's the highest ranking female Kumo nin here and I don't want her or your teammate here attacking me because they think I'm a pervert."

Yugito frowned and said "Are you willing to let him touch you Samui."

Samui said "Are you secretly flat chested and stuff your bra. Do you know how much having big breast hurt my back."

Kurai said "The fact you were an early bloomer which everyone notice has nothing to do with that, right Samui." in an amused tone.

Samui glared at Kurai and said "At least boys actually do notice me."

Yugito said "Enough. I don't need you both acting like a pair of rabid fangirls in a pissing contest over a guy. Now if you are sure your willing to trust Naruto to touch you then I guess we all should see what he...what are you doing."

Naruto had a pair of coconuts that he had used his dust element to pull off a nearby tree said "If I am going to be giving a massage then I figure that having some lotion would make it more enjoyable for the person getting massage. Coconut milk mixed with scented oil is a very good massage oil but since I don't have any scented oil I'll just use the coconut milk. Now if you don't mind just sit down somewhere comfortable and raise your shirt over your head but hold it over the front of your chest with your arms while you rest them on your legs. That way only your back will be exposed since that's all I am going to massage."

Yugito eyebrow twitched and said "You mean that all this arguing we were doing to protect our modesty was for nothing."

Naruto shrugged and said "It's not my fault you have a bad habbit of assuming the worst in people."

Yugito growled and grab the front of her shirt ripping it off over her head quickly showing everyone that her breast were wrapped and she said "Fine Mr. Oh so graet bastard. Let's see if your really as good as you claim you are." as she marched over to where Naruto was sitting earlier and sat down.

Naruto shrugged and looked at Samui and said "I guess you will have to wait your turn." before he walked over to Yugito and said "I'll have to remove your bindings."

A cutting sound was heard as Yugito cut her own bindings causing the other 3 to sweatdrop.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and stab a hole in a coconut and poured the milk over his hand and said "Do you want to create a..."

Yugito growled and Naruto said "Alright. The first thing you need to realise is the problem with back pain caused by your breast isn't the larger muscles that you are actually feeling the pain in. The larger muscles can handle the streign of your breast no problem since it's the same muscles you use to lift with your arms. It's actually the smaller support muscles that are the problem since they aren't as large as your primary muscles they don't get as much excercise and without proper excercie they tire out quicker. So what you need to do is come at this like a mission. Think your large muscles are an enemy Fortress but before you get there you have to first take out the patrol routes that are farthest away." as he began to massage the muscles near Yugito lower back in small circles before slowly going larger.

It was only a few moments later that Yugito let out an involuntary moan and Naruto said "Mixing a little chakra into the oil will not only help warm it up but cause the muscles to relax quicker."

After a few minutes of working on her lower back Naruto grab some more milk and said "Now that we've eliminated the farthest patrols, next we need to work toward the outpost and take them out." as he moved up Yugito back a little more causing Yugito to relax and moan again.

Naruto said "Make sure you keep an eye out for small pockets of resistance. For these areas more chakra and resources are usually required." as he came to 2 spots that Yugito bit her lip to stop herself from making any noise but after Naruto statement Yugito couldn't help but moan again as she shuddered slightly.

Both Kurai and Samui blushed as they saw the reaction Yugito was having to the massage.

Naruto after 10 minutes of working on Yugito back, Yugito was basically a puddle of goo from the feelings of pleasure she was having.

Naruto said "Now that we've taken out all the restistance it's time for the main assault on the fortress." as he added some more milk on his hands and warmed them up before going to Yugito's upper back.

Yugito eyes glossed over as her entire body shuddered with the feelings of pleasure she was feeling and she let out an extremely long moan before what sounded like purring was heard from her as she passed out.

Naruto stopped at this point and said "And there you have it. The perfect way to remove the back pain...why are you both looking at me like that."

The next morning Yugito, Samui and Kurai all 3 met up with Bii and Omoi and all 3 had a glow about them that was impossible to miss.

Naruto walked into camp a few minutes later with bags under his eyes and he saw Bii about to open his mouth and Naruto said in a tired voice "Not a word Bii. Not a word. I'm going to have to skip training today. I think I over did it last night."

Bii looked at Naruto and then at the content looking ladies and said "Right." in a dragged out tone before he said "You do realise my brothers going to kill you, right."

Yugito said "If he tries Nibi will kill him for hurting her official petter. She's purring in pleasure from his _magic hands_."

At those words all 3 ladies let out a content sigh causing the sucker in Omoi mouth to fall out and Bii shook his head and said "I hope you all remember to use protection."

Kurai said in a dreamy tone "Protection, who needs stinking protection." as she passed out with a smile on her face moments before Samui did and Yugito after them.

The next moment snoring could be heard from Naruto who was still standing in place but asleep where he stood.

Bii said "I'm getting to old for this shit."


	20. Seduce me

It had been 2 weeks of training on the turtle island since Naruto had 'tamed' the 3 females on the island.

A figure slowly walked through the woods on the turtle island when the figure tensed and a male voice said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The figure said in a female voice "I am here looking for Naruto Uzumaki. I know he is here. I won't say anything until I see him."

The male voice said "And why shouldn't I kill you for tresspassing in Kumo territory."

The female said "Because my life is more valuable to Naruto then my death would be Jinchuuriki of the Hachibi. Kiraa Bii"

The male tensed for a moment and said "How do you know about that or me."

The female was silent before Bee said "Fine lady. I'll take you to Uzumaki and he'll give me the answers I want. Keep walking straight ahead and don't try anything funny or I'll kill you and ask Naruto later."

The woman nods and kept walking while the male stayed a few steps behind her with a sword in his hand ready to strike if needed.

A few minutes later they both walked into a clearing and Bii said "Yo Uzumaki, there's a lady here to you got to see."

Kurai, Samui, Omoi, Yugito, and Naruto all stopped thier 5 way spar and looked over at Bii and saw a bluish purple hair woman standing there and Naruto said "Hi...who are you."

The woman said "We met once but you never saw my face...back in Konoha in your apartment. You could say that by the end of the night when I left you were out cold in bed. I left a scroll for you telling you goodbye."

Naruto eyes widen and glanced around and said "Are you alone or are you here with a partner."

Everyone but the woman tensed hearing Naruto words and began to glance around and the woman said "Yes, I am alone."

Naruto frowned and said "What are you doing here and how did you find me."

The woman said "I placed a small tracking seal on you before I left that night, just in case."

Naruto frowned and said "So you can track me everywhere I go."

The woman said "And I know where you been as well." causing Naruto to frown even more.

Bii said "Uzumaki, who is this woman."

Naruto frowned and said "She's..."

The woman said "You may call me Konan...Can I speak to you privately Uzumaki."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "Not a chance in hell until I know why you are here. I may owe you one but I'm not going to take a chance if this is some kind of trap."

Konan sighed and said "I want you to seduce me."

Everyone blinked and blinked again and Kurai said "What the hell you old hag." in a shout while everyone else gaped.

Naruto said "What the hell Konan. Why in the hell would you..."

Konan interupted him and said "Seduce me and the secret of where you went after leaving Konoha will never escape my lips. As my lover you will have the right to my secrets and can decide what to do with them...ALL OF THEM. After that my place will be by your side."

Naruto frowned and everyone looked between Naruto and Konan after they heard what Konan said and Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Konan and after a few moments said "You can't go back...can you."

Konan said "You have matured since I last saw you it seems. So do you accept."

Naruto frowned and said "I see...and if I refuse."

Konan said "You know the answer to that as well."

Naruto bit his lip and Yugito said "Naruto, who exactly is this woman."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "She's...She's the one who warned me about Akatasuki in the first place."

Everyone's eyes widen and Bii said "How did you know about Akatasuki and how do you about the Hachibi and me."

Konan said "Akatasuki was not originally a group that wanted to capture the Bijuu...Akatasuki was originally a group of resistance fighters fighting again a tryant who shall remain nameless. Said tryant was stopped but only after Akatasuki joining a man who I will call the founder. The founder offered his assistance in defeating the tyrant and was successful...before he killed everyone but the original founders of Akatasuki...He forced us to join him."

Everyone eyes widen and Yugito said "Your an Akatasuki member."

Konan said "Former actually. By now the Founder knows that I am a traitor and is most likely hunting me down to kill me for my betrayel. Uzumaki knows why I betrayed Akatasuki and I am willing to give more information on them to him and he can do what he wants with it but he must agree to make it appear that he originally seduced me when he caught me spying on him to gather information on him...So do we have a deal...or does your himes become public knowledge." as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto frowned and said "Your not making any friends here Konan."

Konan said "I'm not here to make friends. You know why I am doing this. I maybe the weakest member of Akatasuki but I am still an S-rank ninja."

Naruto frowned and said "If you really know about where I have been then tell me something...Which way is it from Konoha."

Konan looked at Naruto and said "You want the land route or the boat route."

Naruto eyes widen and frowned and said "Fine. You keep what you know about where I have been a secret and tell all of us the info on the members of Akatasuki and thier abilities...after that you and I will leave. I don't want to risk any of my precious people and all the people on this island but you are precious to me."

Konan said "Very well." as she held out both her hands and paper began to fly around her before forming 2 books and she said "This is nearly everything I know about the members of Akatasuki and it's members minus me. One for you Naruto and one for them. The rest I know will remain a secret because if it comes out then my life would be better being over then living."

Naruto took one of the books and flipped through it and thought "_Everything but her and Pein._" and grab the other book and looked through it and said "Thier the same."

Konan said "Of coarse they are. I have more to gain by you all getting stronger and being able to fight the Akatasuki. If you can kill all the members that are listed there then all I have to worry about is the Founder who isn't in there. As long as he isn't in there then he will stay in the shadows but if he comes out of hiding we are all dead."

Bii took the book and began to look through it and whistled and said "Damn, that's a lot of info...Are you sure about this 9."

Naruto frowned and looked at Konan while glancing at the others and said "It's probably best this way Bii. I'm not a Kumo nin and you already took a big risk bringing me here...Konan's right. If we can take out the members of Akatasuki then we are all safer. Once we deal with those in the book we will focus on the guy who isn't listed here. I think he's the same guy who released the Kyuubi on Konoha...and I have a hunch who he is as well." looking at Konan who tensed.

Konan said "If you had even the slightest idea of who he is you know he is far to dangerous for you or any of the others here to fight, even together."

Naruto frowned and walked toward Konan and placed his hand on her cheek and said "I don't trust you and I may claim to have seduced you but I will not sleep with someone I don't care for." before his eyes grew cold and he said in a colder voice "You threaten my precious people again and I don't care if you are an S-rank ninja...**I'll kill you."** as his eyes went red a moment before going back to ice cold blue.\

Everyone was tensed as they felt the KI Naruto was releasing as well as his words and Konan nods before both disappeared in a puff of smoke shocking everyone.

Yugito looked around quickly and said "Where are they. What happened to them."

Bii closed his eyes and a moment later said "Smart 9. Smart."

Samui said "What do you mean sensei. What is Naruto doing."

Bii said "He's using his dust element to create summon seals in the air and he's using them to take both him and Konan away from here across the sea."

Omoi said "How do you know sensei."

Bii looked at him and said "Because it's the only way he could travel a mile in an instant. Looks like it won't be long before he recreates his fathers signature jutsu...now come on. We're returning to Kumo and informing bro. The sooner we get this info out the sooner everyone will be in the know." as he held the book in his hand tightly.

When Konan and Naruto quit moving Konan had a hand over her mouth before she puked on the ground below them.

A few minutes later after she recovered she glared at Naruto and said "What the hell was that."

Naruto said "An insurance policy to make sure that you weren't going to lead me into a trap...now tell me about the other guy. I know you didn't put you or Pein in this book and that's fine with me but I want to know about the Uchiha in the spiral mask."

Konan's eyes widen and she said "So you know he's an Uchiha."

Naruto said "I remember seeing the Sharingan when he released the Kyuubi from my mother. Now WHO is he."

Konan said "His name is Madara Uchiha."

Naruto eyes widen and he said "He's..."

Konan said "I know what your going to say about him being dead but he's not. He's still alive and is the founder of Akatasuki."

Naruto sat down and said "Tell me everything."

Konan nods and began to tell everything she knew about Madara. When she was finished Naruto said "Why are you really here. I mean why are you here."

Konan closed her eyes and said "Madara has taken his secret identity as Tobi and used it to join into Akatasuki. He killed Deidra and is currently working with Akasuna no Sasori in tracking down Orochimaru to find out if he was the reason the world know about us. Once he finds out he's not he's going to come looking at the other members of Akatasuki. It won't take long before he finds out about me so Pein thought it was best if I become a traitor to Akatasuki in order to draw attention away from him in order to allow him to continue to slow them giving you more time as well as me making sure that you are indeed getting stronger and that the rumors about you are true...where are we."

Naruto said "The home of the Uzumaki clan...Whirlpool."


	21. Chapter 21

The Raikage raised an eyebrow as he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade walk into his office and he said "I'm suprised to see you both so soon. I take it that you haven't found him."

Jiraiya said "No. We went to Suna and informed the Kazekage about all the information we had on Akatasuki and on Naruto but he has not seen or heard about him being in Suna yet but he has his men on a look out for him. I also contacted some of my spies and tried to find out anything new but no sightings of him have been reported."

The Raikage was about to say something when the door to his office opened and Bii walked in followed by Kurai, Samui, Omoi, and Yugito.

The Raikage eyebrow twitched and said "How many times have I told you to knock before entering my office Bii."

Bii said "More times then I would want to listen. You should learn everyone turns you out when you start bitch'n."

The Raikage eyebrow twitched and Bii glanced around the room and once he recognised Jiraiya and Tsunade said "Yo hippies, you missed Uzumaki."

Tsunade eyebrow twitched and said "What did you call us.'

Bii said "Hippies. Your a flower child being the Shodaiames granddaughter and a medic and he's a love machine being into peace and free love with being a sage and a super pervert. Not to meantion your both a couple of tree huggers being from Konoha and..."

BAM.

CRASH.

Bii went through a wall after being hit by Tsunade and the Raikage said "THANK YOU...I was just about to do that myself to shut him the hell up."

Yugito bowed and said "Forgive me Raikage-sama but there is some things you should know that happened on our training trip. We got new info on Akatasuki."

Everyone's eyes widen and the Raikage said "What do you mean."

Bii walked back into the room through the hole in the wall and the secretary said "I'll call the usual contractors to come repair your office again Raikage-sama. Can you please try and control yourself. Your over your monthly budget on destroyed walls."

The Raikage eyebrow twitched and Yugito said "Uzumaki seduced a female member of the Akatasuki whose been giving him info on them. She placed a tracking seal on him after thier last meeting and used it to track him to our location."

Everyone's eyes widen and Jiraiya said "Where is Naruto."

Bii frowned and said "I'm suprised you told about her and Uzumaki, kitten. Especially after he used his charm and you became smitten."

The Raikage eyebrow narrowed and said "Exactly where was Uzumaki and you when this woman found him."

Bii said "THAT place."

The Raikage eyebrow twitched and said "WHAT WAS UZUMAKI DOING THERE." as he slammed his fist into his desk.

Bii crossed his arms and said "I took him there to learn to use the Kyuubi powers but his Jinchuuriki power activated. His Jinchuuriki power is the ability to see his future death. He saw if he attempted the training I wanted him to do right now he would die. Since the kiddies and kitten here joined us shortly after that we worked together to strengthen each other where he tought us some of his skills including the Kagebunshin no jutsu and several chakra control excercises and elemental manipulation and I taught him kenjutsu as well as lightning manipulation as well as help him work on refining his taijutsu. Durring that time Uzumaki used his charm on all 3 of the ladies here."

The Raikage smacked his forehead and Jiraiya gave a perverted giggle before pulling out a notebook before he was sent crashing into the ground from Tsunade fist. Said girls had blushes on thier faces.

The Raikage glared at Bii and said "Give me one reason I shouldn't have you locked away in the deepest prison cell we have Bii for not only taking an outsider to one of Kumo most secret training locations and..."

Jiraiya said "If your talking about your turtle island that's not really that big of a secret. We've known about that location since the fall of Whirlpool. We tried to track down any Uzumaki survivors or thier knowledge and found out about it."

The Raikage eyes widen a moment before he slumped back in his chair and said "How many people know about it."

Jiraiya said "The Sandaime, me, Tsunade, and the elders. It's in the Hokage files so only those in the S-rank division in Konoha has access to it."

The Raikage said "I see...I trust that you won't reveal this info to anyone else."

Jiraiya said "All we want is our grandson. No matter the cost. If keeping your secret helps us then so be it."

The Raikage nods and looked at Bii who pulled out the book Konan gave him and said "You ask why you shouldn't lock me up for helping to train Uzumaki. Because this book was given to us by Uzumaki spy and it has detail information on nearly every member of Akatasuki including thier strengths, weakness, partners, base locations where they do extractions of the Bijuu, the name of several spies and supporters of Akatasuki, description on how they plan to extract the Bijuu, how they choose members and several other pieces of information that could be valuable like targets they are after besides Jinchuuriki in order to weaken the ninja villages for when they go to capture us. Information we only have thanks to Uzumaki help."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Raikage eyes widen and looked at the book and the Raikage said "How sure are you the information in that book is correct. It could be a set up to distract us from the real threat."

Bii said "I thought of that as well but it would be real easy to find out if it is accurate. All we have to do is send some of our men to the bases located here in the land of Lightning and also question the names of those who live here. If that info turns out to be right then we have a gold mine of info on an enemy that we could use to weaken or destroy them. It's your choice what to do but either you accept this and just accept Uzumaki as an ally of Kumo..."

The Raikage said "Or what." as he narrowed his eyes.

Bii said "Or you can kill me."

Everyone's eyes widen and Bii said "I see Uzumaki as a brother. I'll fight to protect him and I won't help you hurt him just like I'll help protect you but I won't help either of you if you go after him. Uzumaki reminds me about his fathers words to us that day we tried to kidnap his mother. The same words the last host of the Hachibi told you about me and my future with the Hachibi."

The Raikage frowned and said "Where is Uzumaki and his..._spy."_

Bii said "They went out to sea. I don't know where but I doubt this is the last we see of Uzumaki."

The Raikage sighed and looked at the book in Bii's hands and said "Mabui, get in here."

The Raikage secretary came in and the Raikage said "Use that jutsu and and make 3 copies of that book Bii has."

Mabui said "Hai Raikage-sama. The book Bii-sama."

Bii handed Mabui the book and she sat it on the table and began to flash through handsigns and said "Duplication no jutsu." as she touched the book

A puff of smoke covered the book and when it cleared there was 3 books stacked there and the Raikage grab a book and threw it to Jiraiya and said "Consider that a sign of friendship in honor of our deal."

Jiraiya said "Thank you Raikage-sama and I'll look into this info and see if I can verify any of it...Is the info on Naruto spy in this book."

Yugito said "No, Konan said she wouldn't put her..."

Jiraiya said "Konan." with wide eyes.

The Raikage said "Something wrong Jiraiya." with narrowed eyes.

Jiraiya frowned and said "I...I'm not sure. Back durring the 2nd war I met a couple of war orphans I stayed with and taught to survive and defend themselves. I had heard they all died years ago though...I just was suprised to hear someone else with her name...what did she look like."

Yugito said "Bluish purple hair with a paper flower in her hair and..."

Jiraiya gasped and said "It can't be...she's supposed to have died fighting Hanzo."

The Raikage said "So she was your student."

Bii said "Konan told us that Akatasuki originally wasn't an organization that was built to capture the Bijuu. It was originally a resistance group to over throw a tryrant which they did but only after someone she calls the founder joined them. After they succeed this founder guy killed all of the Akatasuki members but the original founders of the original Akatasuki and forced them to join him in becoming what they are now. She seem terrified of this founder guy even though she hid it well."

The Raikage had grab a copy of the book and said "There is nothing in this book about the founder guy." scanning the book quickly.

Yugito said "She told us he wasn't in there because the guy hides in the shadows and is very dangerous. More dangerous then she was."

The Raikage said "And you didn't try to capture her."

Yugito bit her lip and Bii said "I ordered her not to since she was Uzumaki spy. She was more valuable free and informing Uzumaki of things then being captured by us and interrigated...besides, she maybe the weakest member of the Akatasuki but she is an S-rank kunoichi. She would have to be in order to be able to capture Jinchuuriki."

The Raikage turned to Jiriaya and said "You said you trained her and others died fighting Hanzo. She told Bii that the tyrant she was fighting was defeated. Do you have any news on there being a regime change in Ame or about Hanzo possible death."

Jiraiya said "No. Ame borders have been locked down since the last great Shinobi war. Every spy I send there has been killed. All info coming out of Ame suggest the war is still going on there."

The Raikage said "Apparently not. It appears that the Akatasuki are in Ame."

Tsunade said "Or using them. It's possible that Akatasuki could have a puppet leader set up there under this founder guy and using them to fund thier operations. I can see where your going with this line of thought but are you really willing to waste resources on possibly attacking ame only to find out that the Akatasuki is only using Ame as a decoy to hide thier real location. It could also be a trap."

The Raikage said "I agree...for now. I'll give you until the Chunnin exams to find your grandson and his spy and find out what connections Akatasuki has with Ame. Bii here will train his team and send them to Konoha for the exams. They will capture and interigate any Ame nins who are in the exams and if they find out any info that makes me believe the Akatasuki are in Ame then I will expose your connection to the leaders of Akatasuki Jiraiya and us it to unite the other nations against not only Ame but Konoha as well."

Everyone's eyes widen and Jiraiya said "I see...Then in that case I guess we should leave."

The Raikage said "The Chunnin exams Jiraiya." in a warning tone.

Jiraiya said "I'll have my spy network focus on everything we know. I've lived through 2 wars. I don't want to see another."

The Raikage said "Then leave us. I need to speak with my subordinates and remind them about responsibilities and duties as a Kumo ninja."

Each of the Kumo nins gulped from the look on the Raikage face while Tsunade and Jiraiya quickly left.

After leaving the office Tsunade said "What should we do Jiraiya. We don't have a clue as to where to look now."

Jiraiya said "No, Bii gave us a general idea to start looking. There aren't to many places that could be reached when heading out to sea from Kumo. Come on let's go."

Tsunade nods and both quickly left.

2 month later, Tsunade and Jiriaya were walking through the woods of Wave country and Tsunade said "Damn it Jiraiya. We haven't found any clue as to where he could be. I'm starting to feel we might never find him."

Jiraiya said "I know this is depressing Tsunade but we can't give up. As long as there is a chance we have to...he do you feel that."

Tsunade blinked and looked at Jiraiya for a moment before an explosion was heard and both thier eyes widen and took off in the direction the explosion was heard.

As they got closer the sound of fighting could be heard.

Glancing at each other both Sannin prepared for the worst as they landed on a tree branch.

Looking down at the ground there was 3 Konoha gennin and an old man and a Jounin both Sannin recognised.

Jiraiya said "Kakashi and that's..."

Tsunade said "Zabuza Momochi...but I don't see any sign of an explosion. 

Just then there was another explosion before something came flying through the woods and skidding across the ground kicking up dirt.

Everyone tensed and when the dust cleared there was Kisame Hoshigaki who was holding his ribs.

Zabuza growled and said "Kisame."

Kisame blinked and said "Well, well, if it isn't the baby demon. Sorry but I got bigger demons to deal with then you."

Just then another explosion was heard and another figure came flying into the field kicking up dust. When the dust cleared there stood Itachi Uchiha before a blinding flash of light and an exploding sound was heard where Itachi was before he sent flying backwards into Kisame causing both to flip over several times.

Everyone had to shield thier eyes because they were seeing spots but when they could see again Naruto stood there with a sword in his hand and he said "Still think I am no match for you."

A swirl of paper formed near Naruto and Konan appeared looking winded and Kisame said "Hello traitor."

Konan said "Akatasuki is made up of traitors. Of coarse I had to become a traitor in order to qualify like the rest of you."

Itachi said "Leader-sama has ordered..."

Sasuke screamed "ITACHI." as he tried to move toward Itachi only to be grab by a black hair gennin.

Naruto frowned and said "Great. Hatake Kakashi, Zabuza Momochi, Sasuke Uchiha, a hunter nin, and 2 of the Sannins. Things keep getting better and better."

Everyone's eyes widen and glanced around and Itachi said "It appears that we need to retreat Kisame. We are..."

A blinding flash was seen again with another explosion sound.

When everyone could see again they saw Naruto standing over the headless bodies of 2 people nobody recognised and Konan said "It looks like they used THAT jutsu I informed you about Naruto."

Naruto frowned and flicked the blood off his sword before slipping it over his shoulder and said "It appears so and now Akatasuki know about my thunder step...I don't know what the hell your doing here Zabuza but you should surrender. Your surrounded and there is a mist hunter nin in the tree's who could just kill you if you don't. Your choice."

Zabuza growled and said "This isn't over." before he shushined away with the hunternin also disappearing.

Sakura said in a stuttery voice "Naruto...is that you."

Naruto glanced at her and said "Hello Sakura-chan. As beautiful as ever I see...Hello Sannin's."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both jumped down into the clearing and Jiraiya said "Hello Gaki."

The next moment another flash and boom was seen and heard and Jiraiya was sent flying back through several trees.

Everyone was wide eyed seeing Naruto standing where Jiraiya had been and Naruto said "That was for being a failure as a godfather. You may not have known you were my grandfather but you knew you were my godfather and chose to ignore me."

Jiraiya winced as he picked himself up and said "Damn gaki, that punch is almost as strong as Tsunade...what the hell was that you just did."

Naruto said "I have no reason to tell you anything...What the hell are you all doing here. Did Konoha send the Sannins to protect it's precious Uchiha."

Tsunade said "No, Jiraiya and I have been trying to track you down and have been searching all the islands that could be reached from where you ran and Konan met up after we were informed from Bii."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I see...then how did you meet up with them." as he motioned toward team 7.

Kakashi said "We are on a C-rank mission to protect Tazuna here. I didn't even know Jiriaya-sama and Tsunade-sama was here Naruto."

Jiraiya said "We heard an explosion and came to investigate and we came across the battle here when Kisame was knocked into the clearing."

Naruto nods and glanced at Konan and said "Did you get everything."

Konan said "Yes. I've taken all of Gato documents and his funds after you killed him and distracted Itachi and Kisame. With Gato dead and all his funds now in our hands Akatasuki will have a harder time operating now."

Tazuna said in a stuttery voice "You killed Gato."

Naruto looked at Tazuna a moment and said "Hope you weren't business partners with him. If so I hate to tell you but Gato shipping has gone under. 6ft under if you know what I mean."

Tazuna said "Are you kidding. Gato was a plague on this country. He was the one who hired that Zabuza guy to kill me because of my bridge I'm building to free Wave country from his control. You freed us. What's your name kid."

Naruto said "Naruto Uzumaki...Konan...I hate to say it but could you look after my body." before he fell face first on the ground.

Several shouts of "NARUTO." was heard as everyone quickly moved to surround Naruto while Tsunade quickly moved to him and frowned as she said "Jiraiya, give me a water jutsu. I can't check his condition because his entire body is covered with dust."

Sakura said "Dust. When was the last time the baka took a bath."

Konan said "Your a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere pinky. Naruto covered in dust because he uses it as a sand armor similar to the Ichibi Jinchuurki with sand."

Sasuke said "So what kind of protection can dust or sand give someone."

Jiraiya said "Alot actually depending on how compressed it is or how much it is."

Konan said "Not to meantion that dust isn't normal dust."

Kakashi who had covered up his sharingan said "What do you mean his dust isn't normal dust and who are you."

Jiraiya said "Her names Konan. That's all you need to know about her Kakashi...what the hell." as the water jutsu just barely moved any dust.

Konan said "Naruto has taken the knowlege of dust element and expanded on it creating his own element. The iron dust element."

Everyone's eyes widen and Tsunade frowned and began to flash through handsigns before holding her hand over Naruto body and the iron dust began to fly off his body into Tsunade hand and when Tsunade was done there was a 2 ft wide ball and Jiraiya had pulled out a scroll and said "Place it here. I'll seal it away for the gaki for later.

The black hair boy with Sasuke and Sakura said "How did you do that Tsunade-sama." as he smiled at her as she looked over Naruto.

Tsunade said "Sorry kid. I won't tell anyone a secret that could be used against my grandson...especially a ROOT."

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused along with Tazuna while Jiraiya said "Tsunade and I have both been around long enough to spot one of Danzo men a mile away kid. Your years to young to full us. Why are you here and what's your name."

The black hair boy said "My name is Sai and I am here to be a 3rd member of team 7 under Hatake Kakashi."

Tsunade snorts and said "Right kid. It appears Naruto is suffering from charka exhaustion and several torn muscles and muscle streign. Is there any place around here we can put him to recover."

Tazuna said "He can stay at my place. My family has an inn and anyone who saves Wave is gladly welcome there. Just follow me."

Konan reached for Naruto but Tsunade grab his body and said "No offense girl but I don't trust you."

Konan said "Very well. But I will not leave his side."

Tsunade glared at Konan who ignored her.

Once everyone reached Tazuna house, Tazuna quickly informed his family about what had happened and Naruto was placed in a room and it seem everyone wanted to be in the room with him.

Tsunade growled and said "Kakashi, you and your team continue your mission. Jiriaya and myself will keep you informed."

Kakashi said "Right Tsunade-sama, come along."

After the door was closed Jiraiya put up a privacy jutsu and Jiraiya turned to Konan and said "Hello Konan."

Konan said "Hello Jiraiya-sensei." in a neutral tone.

Jiraiya said "I thought you were dead. Are the others alive also."

Konan said "I will not say anything until Naruto awakes. It's his choice to answer your questions or not."

Tsunade said "And what if Jiraiya and I force you to tell us or kill you."

Konan said "Would you really kill someone who might be carrying your great grandchild."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade eyes widen and Tsunade said "Your pregnant."

Konan said "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I'm not telling you and I am not letting you examine my body...besides, I'm not the only one you should be wondering about."

Jiraiya said "The 3 Kumo kunoichi's and the Nidaime's grandaughter right."

Konan said "Among others."

Tsunade pursed her lip and said "Just let it go Jiraiya. It's obvious we can't do anything until the gaki wakes up."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Fine...but I am glad to see your alive Konan. If I had known you were still alive I would have came back for you but I heard you and the others had died."

Konan frowned and said "I would have if Danzo had his way. We tried to make peace with Hanzo but he allied with Danzo who captured me and used me as hostage to try and kill the others. I won't tell you anything else. Now leave me be."

Jiraiya frowned and said "I see." as he looked down.

Everyone glanced at Naruto each hoping for his quick recovery.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been 4 days before Naruto opened his eyes and blnked as he found himself in a room he did not recognise. Looking around Naruto saw Konan asleep in the corner closest to the bed.

Naruto sat up and looked around before seeing his cloths on the dresser. Moving over to them and quickly getting dressed while using as much stealth as possible he finally moved to beside Konan and placed his hand over her mouth while tapping her shoulder.

Konan startled awake quickly and started to reach for a kunai before she saw it was Naruto who awoke her and saw him use his free hand to motion to his mouth in a sign to be quite. Konan nods and Naruto moves his hands back and Konan looked around motioned with her hand out the window.

Naruto nods and a few moments later both were gone, her in a swirl of paper and he in a swirl of water.

Appearing in the woods Naruto looked around and said "I don't sense anyone."

Konan said "I don't either."

Naruto said "Where are we and how long was I out. What happened after I passed out."

Konan glared at Naruto and said "You wouldn't of passed out if you had listened to my warning about Samehada and it's ability to eat chakra."

Naruto sighed and said "I know. I know. I was an idiot."

Konan said "I'm glad we agree...anyways we can discuss the finer points of your idiocy later. Right now we need to figure out what to do. It's been 4 days...There was a ROOT member on that team with the pink haired girl and the Uchiha. He sent word back to Danzo and tried to kill me with his ink drawings. He's now locked up down in the basement and Jiraiya-sensei is trying to break the seal on his tongue while Tsunade make sure he lives and doesn't kill himself. They want answers. In order to let Tsunade check you over to make sure you were alright I had to tell her you dust was iron dust. I think she encountered the Sandaime Kazekage iron sand before because as soon as I said that she immediately removed the iron dust from you and Jiraiya-sensei has it sealed away into a scroll."

Naruto frowned and said "I see...anything else."

Konan said "The Uchiha and the pink hair girl both are idiots and Tsunade and Jiraiya threatened to interrigate or kill me until I asked them if they were willing to risk someone life who might be carrying thier unborn great grandchild. After that they have decided to sit back and wait on you to..." as she trailed off and began to look around.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "I sense them also."

A few moments later both Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared in a swirl of leaves across from Naruto and Konan and Tsunade said "You shouldn't be running around Naruto. Your body is still recovering from your injuries and chakra exhaustion." as she started to walk over toward him.

Naruto stepped back and said "My dust." as he held out his hand while keeping his distance.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade forwned seeing this but Jiraiya pulled out a scroll and unsealed a big ball of dust.

Naruto made a handseal and the dust began to move before flying into the air and covering Naruto body before taking on the look of Naruto normal cloths. Once it had Naruto took a deep breath and said "What is it you both want with me."

Tsunade took a step forward and said "We didn't know that your father was our child until it was listed in the bingo book. Jiraiya came tracking me down because the only time we were together I had lied the next day since I was gone when he woke up and he believed it had been just a dream and I had been injured and placed in the hospital in a coma without knowing I was pregnant."

Naruto said "I was already aware of that. I know you didn't know about me but Jiraiya knew he was my godfather but not that he was my grandfather. What I want to know is why you are both looking for me now and you keep your mouth shut Jiraiya. Anything you would say would most likely make me want to hurt you."

Tsunade bit her lip to keep from laughing and after calming down she said "I'm trying to find answers about why our son was taken from me and try to get a chance to know and be in the life of my grandson."

Naruto snorts and said "The Sandaime. He was the mastermind behind it though he's able to shift the blame about it onto others to make it look like he was only barely involved. He might try and say your grandmother was involved as part of some secret alliance between Whirlpool and Konoha due to the Kyuubi since she was the Jinchuuriki for it or maybe to protect the child from your enemies or a hundred different things. You most likely will never know the entire true answer but the Sandaime was the main power behind it because my information said he had his wife deliver dad like she was there the day I was born to help deliver me. If you want revenge then wait because as much as I hate to admit it, even at his age, he's still a powerful fighter and could help with the master mind behind the Akatasuki...you both know about them right."

Tsunade said "Yes. Bii gave us a copy of the book Konan here gave him. We also have the info from the bingo books on them."

Naruto said "Good. I'd hate to have to explain everything about them when I've got better things to do like take care of our little spy."

An eep was heard from the side where a second Naruto came walking out of the woods with a girl in a flower pattern dress and Naruto said "Hello Hunter-nin or should I say fake hunter-nin. I wouldn't try it. My clone's slipped a chakra disruption seal on you. You try and use your chakra and it will knock you out."

The girl frowned and said "I don't know what your talking about. I'm just trying to gather some herbs to make some medicine."

Naruto said "I've been training with a bunch of different people in different lands girl. I know how to detect someone who actively uses chakra as well as chakra signatures and primary elements. To me your going off like an exploding tag right now since I'm detecting some of Zabuza chakra on you meaning you've been close to him for an extended period of time. Since you've been in his presence enough to be covered in his run off signature that can only mean your not a real hunter nin since your chakra signature is the same I detected when I fought Kisame and Itachi. Your either Zabuza partner or apprentice. Now what are you doing here and what is your name."

The girl frowned and said "My name is Haku and that is all I'll say. I won't betray Zabuza-sama."

Naruto said "Fair enough...Gato dead so you don't have to go after Tazuna anymore. Tell Zabuza I'm interested in making a deal with him. I've got all Gato money and records and I would be willing to pay for information he has about the walking can of tuna. Tomorrow at noon where he was fighting Kakashi. Got it."

Haku said "How do I know this isn't a trap."

Naruto said "I figure you might have read the bingo book lately. The names Naruto Uzumaki. Heard of me."

Haku eyes widen and she took a step back and Naruto said "Ah good, I see that my reputation proceeds me. If this was some kind of trap with my reputation don't you think it would be easy for me to seduce you into betraying Zabuza. Now be a good girl and deliver the message for me and if Zabuza agrees to meet I might be willing to give you a massage to help you relax some. It has to be very stressful for a beautiful young woman like yourself to be hanging around with a missing nin. Always watching over your shoulder and watching his back. Always on the move. Very little personal time for yourself and your own needs...no no, don't deny it. I can see how frustrated you are. Your body muscles are just screaming for either a nice soak in a hot bubble bath or a hotspring or a massage. You feel it, the muscle cramps your legs are giving you right now...your need to relax, read a good book or a nice meal sometime. Even if you refuse my offer think about your self and your own desires just an hour. Don't you deserve it." in a soft kind voice.

Haku looked nervous and Naruto said "Come on, just say it here. Zabuza won't hear you. Just admit to yourself, don't you deserve just one hour of time for yourself. If not for yourself then do it for Zabuza. I mean, you refer to him as sama so that means you see him as your boss. If you and your body are so stressed out that it twitches at the wrong time it could cause others you might be meeting with to think your trying to attack and they attack Zabuza and you and possibly hurt him and you or worst, kill you both. How would you feel if because of your body being too ready for combat because of stress that you cause the death of your master...Just think about it. Even if you don't trust me because of my reputation just think about it for yourself."

Haku swallowed hard and looked from Naruto to the other 3 who hadn't moved and Naruto said "They won't move. I've placed a seal on them to lock them in place until your gone. I don't care if they see you as an enemy. You haven't attacked me and aren't my enemy. I just don't like being spied on. You can go now." as the clone behind her fell apart into dust.

Haku eyes widen and she said "That's it...your not going to try and follow me to Zabuza or attack me when my backs turned."

Naruto said "Nope. Shushin away like you did the other day, lead your shushin on a wild goose chase around the island. Zabuza might have info I could use to kill Kisame but even without him I still have other ways to get it. Not everything in a fight of life and death." as he walked over to a tree and knelt down beside it picking up a lily and said "Sometime you have to just stop." as he put the lily to his nose and smelled it before he walked over to Haku and slipped it behind her ear and said "Have a good day Haku-chan." as he turned and started to walk away.

Haku bit her lip as she blushed slightly and said "Wait...how about a deal."

Naruto looked back at her and said "Like."

Haku said "I'll meet you there tomorrow alone with all the information Zabuza is willing to sell on Kisame. In exchange you pay me $2 million for it."

Naruto said "You could just tell me that Kisame is a kenjutsu and suiton user and walk away with that deal. I'll counter offer you. $5000 for showing up and another $5000 before you leave. I'll give you an additional $1000 for every minute we are talking about Kisame between those 2 times. If Zabuza shows up I'll double those amounts. Deal."

Haku said "Deal."

Naruto said "Good, then it's a date Haku-chan. Hope to see you soon."

Haku blushed and shushined away and Naruto turned back to the other 3 before dust began to leave thier bodies and each slumped forward a little before catching themselves.

Tsunade growled and said "What the hell was that."

Naruto said "Negotiations."

Tsunade glared and said "What the hell gave you the right to seal us like that. What if she would have attacked you."

Naruto said "The exploding tag seal I placed on her would have actived and killed her. I've learned to use my iron dust to create seals at a distance on people and objects. The ones I used on you 3 are used to immobilize prisoners."

Jiraiya said "Not a bad idea but the problem is that an enemy ninja won't just sit there and let you work on making a seal with your dust on them all the time."

Naruto said "I have other skills besides my Iron Dust Release. I'm not a one trick poney. What have you done about the ROOT."

Tsunade said "He's currently under Kakashi watch. As soon as we detected you and Konan disappearing we began to track you after having Kakashi watch him."

Naruto said "Have you found any information about Akatasuki besides what has been listed in the bingo books or in the book we gave Bii."

Jiraiya said "Just confirming a few of the things in that book. The Raikage told us we either find you and arrange a meeting with you and Konan here at the Chunnin Exams where Bii's team was going to be participating at or else. He said his people were going to capture every Ame ninja to find out if Hanzo is still in charge or if Akatasuki are based there. If they are then he's going to declare war on Ame."

Naruto frowned and glanced at Konan who face was neutral and Naruto said "When are the Chunnin Exams and where are they being held at."

Jiraiya said "In Konoha in less then 3 months. The first day of Summer. Is Hanzo dead. Is Akatasuki in Ame."

Naruto face went neutral and said "The larger nations do battle in the smaller nations and then return to thier own country leaving the smaller nations to deal with the death, destruction, and devastation...It doesn't matter if Hanzo dead or not or if Akatasuki are in Ame or not. The problem is dealing with the members themselves. Most are missing ninja who originally belong to larger nations who have done a piss poor job of cleaning up thier messes. I'll agree to meet with the Raikage then but that's all I'll agree to."

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya eyes widen slightly and Tsunade asked "What are your plans now that Gato dead."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "Right now we have been working on trying to lure the Akatasuki out of hidding by hurting them where it counts. Thier wallets. Over the last month, Konan and I have been taking out the financial backers of the Akatasuki which is why Itachi and Kisame were guarding Gato. With the loss of Gato and the others we have taken out Akatasuki are going to have to come out in the open to gather resources. This will give me more of a chance to get stronger. Itachi and Kisame have seen some of my skills and have most likely reported it."

Tsunade said "That move you used to at high speeds still needs a lot of work. It did a lot of damage to your body."

Naruto frowned and said "It's not the actual Thunderstep that needs the work. The problem is when I first appear I have after using it I have to turn my body quickly to use the sudden appearance to my advantage against my enemies. My natural reaction speed isn't able to move that quickly so I have to enhance it with lightning chakra which cause the muscles to tear and streign."

Jiraiya said "You know Tsunade and I are both willing to help you train. We are Sannin's after all."

Naruto looked bored at him and said "You think I should respect you because an old man felt you sucked so bad he had to give you a new name to be recognised by for people to remember your level of suckiness."

Jiraiya eyebrow twitched and started to open his mouth and Tsunade said "ENOUGH...Naruto. I know you are pissed at Jiraiya for abandoning his duty to you as your godfather and I am also...but the pervert does make a good suggestion. Itachi and Kisame have information on your skills and level now which means the other members of Akatasuki most likely do also now. You said you would meet the Raikage at the Chunnin exams in 3 months so why not at least let us help you train for that long and go from there...Please."

Naruto frowned and looked at Konan and said "Fine...I'll give you a chance...ONE chance...but not here. I don't trust ROOT or Konoha...But know this. If you betray my trust or hurt anyone under my protection I'll make you pay. Even if it kills me."

The clearing was covered in silence for several minutes before Konan said "So then where are we going to train at."


End file.
